


The Heart Never Forgets

by Stella_Elliot



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, Evo AU, Gore, Gridoc - Freeform, Grumbo, Heartbreak, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD symptoms, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Violence, Watcher!Xisuma, You Have Been Warned, forced murder, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: For three years, he never understood what's wrong with him.All the constant crying, sleepless nights and the longing for someone he doesn't know who.Please God make it make stop.~<3~When the mind forgets, will the heart remember who it belongs to?
Relationships: Grian/Docm77, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 182
Kudos: 397





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

He curled up into a ball in a desperate attempt to silence his whimpers fighting to escape his lips, not wanting to bother or wake up a sleeping Doc beside him. He knows better not to wake him up after a long and tiring day, so no matter how much he's in pain, he always stay silent.

A sobbed racked through his body and he quickly slapped his hand over his lips, feeling Doc stir beside him praying that for the love of god please stay asleep.

Doc stopped stirring, still sound asleep. Grian let out a breath of relief that he has not waken his lover up but was quickly followed by another sob.

He gripped the sheets tighter in his hand, using it to muffle the pained sounds he cannot control as tears stream down his face.

He has no idea what is happening to him.

But for some reason, he knows that this is what a broken heart feels like.


	2. Hypophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian's life back in Hermitcraft with a little reminder.

Grian placed down the last block to his build as he sighed with content. Reviving your old futuristic mug of a base takes time and energy, the only difference now is the convenience of having so much diamonds that you don't need to have a grind for materials.

He leaped off the edge of his base, feeling the wind graze his face as he goes into free fall before finally activating his elytra and rocketed upwards, seeing a perfect view of the progress he has made.

He threw a small victory in his head, contented at the beauty he had create, and decided that as a reward for himself, maybe he'll go to the shopping district as a break, or maybe relax in the Sahara office with the parrots. Yep, sounds like a plan.

He glided above the shopping district, the gigantic build of Sahara quickly coming into view. It always amazes him how he and Iskall managed to pull through this massive project, with all the overly-complicated redstone and the building itself where its placed.

He flew through the hole in the window and semi-gracefully landed on the wooden table of the meeting room they built. Finally letting his body relax from the flight and the expectance that he was going to crash to-- something again before hopping off the table and plopping onto his wooden Game of Thrones chair of his.

"I see that I didn't get the memo for a meeting." A voice piped behind him. He turned and looked over his chair to see Iskall leaning against the entrance frame.

He shrugged, "No meeting, I just popped by to take a break."

"And you think Sahara meeting room is the best place to do that?"

"I don't know really, something about this place just calms me. It's probably the parrots."

Iskall walked towards his own chair and took a seat, giving Grian a concerned look. "Rough night?"

Grian sighed, defeated, slumping back in his chair and putting an arm over his eyes. "Yeah."

"Have you told Doc about this?"

"You know he doesn't like me rambling and crying over things like this, he thinks it's pointless."

"At times like this, I really think Doc is a dick. You have to do something about this." Iskall stated, running a hand through his hair, "You can't possibly keep going on like this."

"I can't do anything about whatever this is! Every night I lay in bed and get this overwhelming feeling like I just wanna cry and I feel so broken hearted for something that I don’t know and all of this is just confusing for me."

Iskall let out another sigh before standing up and putting a hand on Grian's shoulder. "Look," he began, "I'm no expert at emotions, and I think you should talk to someone more qualified than me to tell these things to. Someone who can actually help."

Grian shot him a glare, "I'm not insane."

"I'm not suggesting you are." Iskall reassured, "You're my friend, dude. I care about you and clearly these dreams and emotions are bothering you-- a lot. So, maybe talk to Xisuma about this, he might be able to help, yeah?"

Grian gave no reply, and Iskall started walking away from him. "Everything will be okay, Grian." And with that, he was out.

Grian sat there with his head in his hands, contemplating over what he was supposed to do.

He's not going insane, he knows that. But he can't deny these things are really starting to tear him apart. Crying every night to sleep and sometimes leaving him no sleep at all, the feeling that he was always so heartbroken like he wished someone was here with him confused him. He has Doc here with him, to hold his hand and to love him, even though he doesn't like hearing about things like this. What else could be missing?

He stayed at that position for a while, thinking. His thoughts a constant stream of wondering what's wrong with him and if Iskall was right. He was so deep into thought, he didn't even notice how long he was sitting there, only breaking away when is communicator vibrated in his pocket.

Has he really been here that long? It felt like minutes.

[Docm77] Has anybody seen Grian?

[Iskall85] Think he's still in Sahara

[Grian] Srry lost track of time, coming home now

He pulled out his rockets and blasted off out of Sahara. Guess he has to come home now.

* * *

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Doc shrugged, "It seems like you're kind of hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything, love." Grian reassured, watching Doc strap an elytra onto his body. "I got a good night's sleep last night and it was undisturbed."

"Told you it was all nothing, love. Better not waste your precious tears on something so pointless." He smiled, giving Grian a kiss on his forehead. "I gotta go on a grinding session. Stay safe here, alright?"

Grian nodded, "Okay."

Doc then pulled away and left the base with the familiar stars of rockets trailing behind him.

Grian let out a breath, he was alone again. And he was left by himself to deal with his unhealthy sleeping habits.

Like it was any different anyways.

He made himself a cup of tea trying to coax his body into feeling tired before finally getting into bed waiting for sleep.

Problem is it didn't arrive.

Tossed and turned all he wanted, changed sleeping positions, he tried to sleep on the floor on the couch, on a bunch of chests but whatever he did, nothing worked.

He was getting frustrated with this. All he wanted was rest for goodness' sake! Is that too much to ask?

He fell onto the bed with a frustrated grunt, wrapping his sheets around him. He was going to keep trying and trying. Iskall was worried about him and Doc-- well he would if he knew what was going on.

As he stared at a wall, letting his thoughts wander, a quiet trickle echoed through the base. Then another. And another.

The rain poured down hard onto the world, it's noise deafening above all else. Doc's base filled with the sound of water hitting the build.

The rain was always his worst enemy.

He doesn't know why, it's just how he works.

Grian felt his heart ache in his chest, tears pricking his eyes at the sound of rain. He clutched is chest begging for it to stop, only for it grow stronger.

He curled up to a ball, his heart still aching for a reason he doesn't know.

Grian let out a sob, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks before falling onto the duvet he was holding onto for dear life.

The storm got stronger and stronger as he got worse along with it. Crying and sobbing like there's no tomorrow with his head buried in an ocean of pillows, trying to block out the sound.

Maybe Iskall was right, he need help.

He felt he want something. No, he _needs_ something. His mind and heart craves for something but what?

All he knows at this moment is he needs something to dull the pain.

Anything at all.

_"I absolutely love this riptide trident!" A voice chimed excitedly._

_"I thought you said that riptide is absolutely rubbish?" He heard his voice chuckled in reply._

_"I know and I feel bad, but can you see how fast I can go in rain? I almost flew into a tree!"_

_"I saw," He laughed, "I'm glad you like it."_

_"Yeah, especially it's called 'the fork of friendship'." The other voice laughed with him._

Grian woke up tangled in the sheets and the sun streaming into the base.

He didn't even notice he fell asleep.

Groaning, he pushed himself off the bed and begrudgingly stood up and got dressed into his normal clothes with no Doc still insight, his head being attacked with a pounding headache. The storm might've something to do with the lack of presence of his lover and replaced with a rather painful substitute instead.

Either way, he is now set in his decision that Iskall might be right.

He grabbed his tools and a few stacks of golden carrots before strapping on his elytra.

Maybe Xisuma can offer something to help him.

* * *

_"Such a pitiful creature," the watcher laughed, "And a fool."_

_~~Mumbo~~ pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as pain shot through his body. But despite this, he showed no fear or regret of his decision._

_"I was a fool." He stated loud and clear. "But only for the reason of what I did to the love of my life."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue and first chapter, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Non Compos Mentis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapist Xisuma:)

In all honesty, a visitor was the last thing he was expecting today.

Grian knocked on his front door early in the morning, earlier than he would like. "Xisuma? You in there?"

He got up from his comfortable position on his bed and begrudgingly opened the door. And he was faced by a clearly sleep deprived Grian with heavy, purple bags under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Xisuma asked with concern that was deepened when Grian simply shook his head in reply.

"Come in, I'll make you something to drink and you can tell me all about it." Xisuma opened the door further and Grian stepped in.

He quickly brewed up some tea for the Englishman staring at his wall in deep thought.

Grian jerked out of his thoughts as Xisuma laid a hand on his shoulder with a cup on the other, giving him the tea.

"Thanks." Grian mumbled, taking a small sip from the cup.

Xisuma took a seat across Grian, still concerned about his friend. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"It's not a concern of what 'happened', more like, what's 'happening'." His friend explained, "I have been feeling a bit down in the dumps, for a while actually."

Xisuma raised an eyebrow, "How long is 'for a while'?"

"Three years."

If he was concerned before, he was more now. "Grian, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I tried." Grian defended quickly, "But I just can't bring myself to. It feels so-- personal. I told Iskall and he tried to help me but that didn't go so far, then I told Doc but then he just got mad at me."

He stood up from his chair and sat down beside Grian, softly laying a hand on his shoulder once again in comfort. "What do you feel?"

Grian instinctively reached up and clutched his chest, like he's trying to keep it in check.

"I feel-- heart broken."

He was now confused. "Do you know why?"

Grian shook his head. "I don't know. But I get these dreams at night about someone, I don't know who but-- I miss them."

Grian sniffed softly, as he tears threatened to fall. "I miss them so much it HURTS."

"But Grian," Xisuma said softly, "No one's missing."

"I know." He sobbed, "Xisuma what's wrong with me?"

Xisuma gathered the poor man into his arms and wrapped him in a hug, Grian falling apart piece by piece.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Grian." He reassured, "It's just your emotions and we know that it is a very complicated thing. But we're here to help you okay?"

Grian pulled away from him and wiped his tears with the cuff of his sweater. "Okay."

"How about this," he began, "Let's try to figure out where this comes from, yeah? Let your heart guide you, go wherever you want, do whatever you want, just follow it! And I will try and see if there's really someone missing, just in case."

"Thanks, Xisuma. Now I really understand why Iskall keeps trying to convince me to come to you."

"I have to thank Iskall then." He smiled, and Grian gave him a small one back.

"Before you go, though." Xisuma strode over to his storage area, rumagging through a bunch of chest before finally pulling out a bottle with a triumphant smile.

"This is some potion that I brewed few days ago," he explained, giving the bottle to Grian. "It helps me fall asleep faster. Drink it when you really have to."

Grian gratefully accepted the bottle, giving Xisuma a brief hug. "Thanks, X. I really owe you one."

"No problem, Grian. Just come back and see me if you need someone to talk to."

Grian left his base quickly and Xisuma was now left alone with his thoughts.

He had suspicions of a missing hermit just because of a oddly blank space in the archives but he just shrugged it off. Now, however, with Grian being a small proof that it might be something way bigger.

But how come nobody remembers them?

* * *

Grian glides through the wind, thinking about the advice Xisuma gave him.

Follow his heart? But how?

Should've thought it over before he left his base.

He let out a defeated sigh, there's no way he could do this. There's just-- no way.

Sometimes he wished that things are less complicated. There's none of these dreams everytime he sleeps, no tears everytime it rains, and it would just be him and Doc against the world and no one else.

He was drowing in the echoes of his thoughts that he didn't even realize where he is.

Below him, in the deepest part of a forest, what seems like ruins of a house with flowers blossoming everywhere.

It was beautiful.

Grian carefully landed on the garden, making sure his elytra doesn't get caught on anything. His feet crunching beneath him as he walked on gravel that seems like a pathway.

And for the first time in forever, he felt-- contented.

"For three years," he chuckled to himself, "And here is where you wanted to be."

He felt his heart ache in his chest, reaching up and clutching it as pain travels through his body. A few tears slipping down his cheeks.

Grian took a deep breath, finally willing his body to cooperate. He straightened his posture and put on a brave face. This place is too beautiful to pass the opportunity to explore it.

He happily strolled through the flowers, occasionally picking some for the pure purpose of flower crowns later. He messed around the ruins, finding small knick-knacks like redstone materials and broken circuits and encountered some things like lamps and pieces of fabric.

He can't help but wonder the story behind this place. It's so beautiful and yet-- so sad. Everything was ruined… broken.

Did the people lived here left this place and just abandoned it or were they forced to run away because of what happened to their beautiful home?

And most importantly, why did his heart want to bring him here?

At some point, he found a bench tucked away in the fields of flowers, and decided it was a good time to relax for a moment.

He weaved flower crowns with skill as time ticked by. He didn't care, it was his first time in a while to feel so relaxed and he was cherishing every second of it.

He stayed there for hours, giving no care about the outside world. His focus only on the flowers that swings with the wind, the song of the birds around him, and the slow contented beating of his aching heart.

And the world fades into darkness.

* * *

He woke up greeted by a starry night sky, marvelling at a moment before realizing what he had done.

His eyes widened and he shot up, quickly scrolling through the chat in his communicator.

[Docm77] Has anybody seen Grian? It's late and I can't find him anywhere.

[Renthedog] Have you checked on X? Saw him flying by to his base earlier this morning

[Xisumavoid] Srry he just gave me some supplies earlier, haven't seen him since he left my base

[FalseSymmetry] I saw him flying around earlier but thats really it

[ZombieCleo] Same here

[GoodtimeswithScar] I haven't seen him anywhere near his gigantic base today

[Docm77] I swear to god if Grian is hurt im gonna blame all of you

[Xisumavoid] Now lets be rational here Doc

[Iskall87] yeah chill man grian is probably doing a grinding session somewhere and lost track of time

Seeing what was happening in the chat, he quickly packed the flower crowns he made into a shulker box and took off to Doc's base with a promise that he will return to that place tomorrow.

He sliced through the air like a torpedo, burning off rockets quickly as he tried to push the limits of his speed. He really shouldn't fall asleep like that, it's a literal recipe for disaster.

And as he goes farther and farther away from the secret gardens, his heart ached to return to the last place he saw his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for all the support it really made my day:)


	4. Has Oblivionis Caligine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of the past.

Just as Grian entered Doc’s base, he was immediately engulfed in a tight hug, making him stumble backwards before being saved by the tight clutch of the person who has been worrying about him for the past few hours.

“Where the hell were you?!” Doc demanded, not sure if he’s should be relieved or mad at his little angel.

Grian gladly returned the hug, “Sorry, love. Went mining today and I lost track.”

Doc let out a sigh of relief, letting Grian go from his grasp, but not letting him out of arm’s reach. “I was so worried that something happened to you.”

“But I’m fine, see?” Grian raised his arms, showing no bruises or marks on him proving that he was untouched. “Actually, I stumbled upon some flowers and made these!”

He quickly pulled out the carefully weaved crowns from his shulker box and popped them on Doc’s head, giggling at the brief confusion that came across his lover’s expression before morphing to a mischievous smirk.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Doc pulled him closer, Grian feeling heat crawling up to his face.

“Oh believe me,” He smirked, “I know.”

* * *

He has no idea how long he can still take this.

It was dark. So dark that you can barely see a thing. The soft glow of the redstone lines and components his only source of light.

He was beyond exhausted, his muscles cramped from fatigue and joints popped from staying in such unhealthy positions for long periods of time.

He was hungry— _starving_. His stomach growling from the lack of actual physical food and his lips chapped from the lack of water from the watchers. The only thing keeping him alive is whatever magic is in this place.

Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve this.

But never did he regret taking Grian’s place.

That was the only thing that kept him going for three years, the reassuring whispers that echoes in his head, that Grian is okay back in Hermitcraft. And the funny thing about this, is that the Watcher’s decided to play with his torment even more..

“Oh dear ~~Mumbo~~ ~” An overly cheery voice erupted from the darkness. He shut his eyes tight in annoyance, what do they want now?

He continued building the overly-complicated redstone circuit that The watchers tasked him to do, “What do you want?”

“Happy Anniversary.”

~~Mumbo's~~ blood ran cold, letting it sink in. He can hear the pounding of his heart as it rushes at the thought, in the time that he has stayed in this place, he always dreaded this day.

He turned to the watcher, a mischievious smirk plastered on its face, “You know the rules,” The watcher said, throwing a black coat at him, catching it successfully. “Don’t be seen.”

Nodding hesitantly, he wrapped the heavy cloak around his frail body and slipped on the hood. When he looked back at the position where the Watcher once stood, only to be greeted by a familiar base in his home Hermitcraft.

He quickly ducked between a bush, seeing that Doc’s base hasn’t really changed that much. This was the first time in a year he has seen proper light besides from redstone, his first in a year he has seen anything besides from redstone actually. And as much as he hates to admit it, he was starting to get sick of it.

A familiar whistling of rockets echoed from above, seeing the iconic red sweater flying towards the base.

_Grian_.

He watched from the darkness as Grian gracefully landed on the base and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Doc.

He sat there and watched as Doc pulled him close and laughed. Like how they used to do.

It hurts like hell.

It hurts seeing the love of his life was ripped away from him and into another man’s arms. It hurts to know that to him, he never even existed. It hurts to watch as he sat in the shadows and he stands in the light, close enough to reach him.

But not close enough.

He smiled sadly at the pair, as he felt a tear roll down his face. At least they were happy. _Grian_ is happy.

_Perfectly happy without him._

He chuckled at the sad truth, the last of his regret melting away from his thoughts. This was clearly the best decision he had made for the both them.

A loud screech echoed through the air, having no sleep in the—whatever place he was caged in, he was a clear target for the monsters he used to know.

Phantoms.

They dove down aiming for a hit, but with a strike of luck, he ducked to the ground just in time to dodge the attack. “Shit!”

Doc suddenly let Grian go, quickly pulling out his sword at the direction of the voice. “Who’s there?” He called out.

~~Mumbo~~ , still trying his best to not die from the phantoms, mentally cursed himself. Out of all the times, he has to be a spoon now?!

Grian grabbed Doc’s arm as he was about to investigate, “It’s probably just one of the Hermits, love.” He pleaded, hoping that he will see how badly he wants him to stay.

He shook his head, but making no attempts to leave Grian’s grasp. “Can’t afford to risk it.”

~~Mumbo~~ seeing Doc about to approach his hiding spot, bolted to a sprint into the dense forest of hermitcraft. There was one rule the Watchers gave him; Don’t. Be. Seen.

Doc tugged himself out of Grian’s grasp as he sees a hooded figure took a break for it and ran into the forest, leaving Grian alone once again.

Well… Not if he follows them.

* * *

~~Mumbo~~ ran as fast as his body with no proper nutrition can, at this rate he can’t out run Doc. He’s either going to get killed by the Watchers or by Doc if he doesn’t do anything!

An idea sparked in his head, Doc’s footsteps getting louder as he approaches him. He took a sharp turn and hid behind a tree, wrapping the dark cloak closer to his body and slipping on the hood, praying to every god that can hear him to please spare him.

The loud crunching of the world below them grew louder and louder as Doc got closer and closer to his hiding spot. Until eventually, he can hear the footsteps behind him, the only barrier between certain death is the tree between them.

~~Mumbo~~ can hear the sharp panting of Doc trying to catch his breath, “Where the hell are you, you little prick?!”

His gripped on his cloak tightened, please God let him live.

He flinched at the sound of footsteps at the forest floor as Doc searched for him, until, in relief, he heard him slowly walk away from where he was hiding.

~~Mumbo’s~~ gripped on his cloak relaxed as he stood up, looking behind the tree to make sure that he was indeed right.

“What the hell do you want?”

He froze.

Grian.

“I know you are not one of the Hermits so I’ll ask you again. What. Do. You. Want?” Grian growled lowly, he knew without a doubt that a mystery stranger in the woods has no match to his enchanted diamond sword pointed at them. So he had no reason to be afraid.

~~Mumbo~~ turned to his former lover, still keeping his head down to prevent him from seeing his face. For a brief moment, all that it mattered was the person pointing a sword at him. “Grian.”

Grian dropped his sword in shock, his heart pounding in his chest, ready to burst. He recognized that voice, the voice of the man in his dreams. A man that he knew all along.

“I-It can’t be.”

~~Mumbo~~ took his trembling hand into his, their eyes finally meeting. “It’s me, Love.”

“You were gone.” Grian choked, still trying to convince himself that what was happening was true. “You left me all alone.”

“I’m sorry, Love. I’m sorry.”

Grian broke down into tears, “Please don’t leave me again.”

~~Mumbo~~ pulled him into his arms giving the shorter man a tight hug. “I never left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre-wrote all the chapters already and I know this is beyond confusing but believe me it all makes sense in the end. *insert nervous laughter*


	5. Ego autem adhuc memoriam obliviscetur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remains a forgotten memory.

“No!” Grian exclaimed as he shot up in a drunken state, looking around the room frantically as he started to panic, not being able to process what was happening as his thoughts were muddled and all over the place.

Doc came in immediately at the sound of Grian’s distressed voice, grabbing Grian gently by the shoulders. “Love, it’s me calm down! It’s okay.”

Grian laid his eyes on him, finally realizing what was happening. “Doc?”

“Yeah, everything’s okay.” He said softly, coaxing Grian to lay back down.

“What happened?”

“You followed me last night when I was chasing someone down, When I was going back, I saw you passed out.” Doc explained to him. “Do you remember anything?”

“He was there.” Grian blurted out without thinking.

“Who was there, Love?”

Grian can feel his head as he tried to recall what happened the night before. “I-I can’t remember.”

“Come on Grian you must remember something.”

“E-everything is so blurry I can’t tell who it was. But I can feel--” He breathed, instinctively touching his arms as he thinks back to the night before, “How he held me it felt...surreal.”

“Grian.” Doc said sternly, venom lacing his voice. “Whoever that was had no right to do it, you are mine and mine alone. Got it?”

Grian just nodded in reply, dread seeping through his skin. “Of course.”

He stayed in bed for the rest of the day per to Doc’s orders. As if he has any choice anyways, the pounding headache he has at the moment makes every move a living hell. So, he stayed curled up in a ball, trying his best to remember who it was.

Whoever that person is, he knows who it is. He carries an air of familiarity that Grian was craving for _three years_ , and he got a taste of it.

And he wants _more_.

“Grian?” A voice jerked out of his thoughts. He begrudgingly sat up, his head pounding even more. “In here!”

And echo of footsteps soon followed before the door creaked open revealing none other than Joe Hills himself.

“Oh my word, Grian!” Joe exclaimed in alarm, “What the hell happened to you?”

Grian winced slightly at the loud noise, but tried his best to shrug nonchalantly. “A small incident last night.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever it was it wasn’t small.”

Grian sat there letting Joe fuss over him, not even bothering to _try_ and stop him. No, that would be a waste of energy, no one can stop Joe Hills in situations like this.

“How are you feeling?” Joe asked him as he tries to control the massive mess of blonde hair that he has.

“Headache, a bit of a fever, probably even the flu if we’re going that far.”

“I’m not asking you that, silly.”

“You’re—not asking me if I’m having a fever?”

“No—I mean that is concerning, but I’m asking you how do you feel _emotionally_.” Joe clarified, “I can tell something’s wrong. You’ve been sitting there saying nothing as I mess around. Normally people would try to escape me at this point.”

Grian chuckled, “I’m just too tired to resist you, so I’ll give you a free pass for now.”

“But seriously though,” Joe lowered his voice into a gentle tone, finally pulling away the comb as he finished fixing his hair. “Are you okay, Grian?”

“I wish I could say yes.” He mumbled, “But I’m not sure.”

Joe stepped away from the stool he was sitting on beside the bed and instead took a seat in front of Grian in his bed, “What makes you say that?”

Grian sighed, “Last night—“

“You don’t have to tell me what happened.” Joe interrupted. “It’s probably something you and Doc should keep between you guys.”

“But I want to.” He insisted, his thoughts wandering back to the night before. “I don’t remember what happened last night exactly. I can remember arriving here and then chasing after Doc into the forest and everything starts to get blurry from there. I can remember pulling out my sword and pointing at someone and then dropping it and that’s it.

“But I can remember how I felt at that moment, I felt so—betrayed yet I felt so happy, but I was… crying? I can feel whoever that was held me like there was no tomorrow and I felt the most complete in three years! I wanted to stay but then I woke up, here in my bed.”

Joe remained silent in thought for a few minutes, Grian can practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“You told me that you can’t remember who it is?”

He nodded in reply and Joe went silent once again. They sat there for a moment with a tense silence between them.

“What’s your plan then?” Joe finally spoke up. “Do you plan on hunting this guy or anything?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Grian,” he began, his voice low, “I don’t know what your plans are, but please know that every decision that you make can hurt somebody. So please be careful.”

* * *

Joe left him a bowl of rabbit stew before leaving him alone with his thoughts. He thinks too much these days, which is not really good. His mind keeps strolling back to the happenings of the night before, to the ghost of a man he does not know, and how he wished he could just be happy without hurting anyone.

If he does look for this man, what does this mean for him? For the Hermits?

For Doc?

He loves Doc with all his heart, he really does. After all he has gone through, _they_ have gone through together, this was his chance to give Doc a taste of happiness and will he really be cruel enough to tear that away from him?

But can he bring himself to continue living in such misery?

He groaned as he rolled to his side, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Can all this just go away? Is peace of mind too much to ask? He’s so tired and exhausted with being like this, he just wants it to stop.

He’s thinking about this way too much, he loves Doc and Doc loves him. And that’s enough.

Right?

* * *

_”You imbicile!”_

_~~Mumbo~~ was launched off the ground as the watcher raged with purple flames spewing from the ground, his back hitting a part of the machine he’s building._

_”We gave you one rule, ONE RULE! DO NOT BE SEEN! AND YOU DID EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE!”_

_The flames grew around the watcher, he got up to his feet or at least—tried with an injured back to cower away from the fire._

_“NOT ONLY WERE YOU SEEN, YOU WERE SEEN BY GRIAN! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN RUN!”_

_~~Mumbo~~ was launched once again to the floor, groaning as pain sparked in every part of his body. Probably broke some bones as well._

_But then the flames died down slowly, leaving him confused. What is happening? Wasn't this guy just going ballistic? He willed his body to move, turning his head to see what was going on._

_The watcher was pacing back and forth, seemingly in deep thought. Then, she stopped, shifting her gaze back to the injured human. “Well, since you broke the rules,” The watcher smirked, “I guess we have no choice but to torment poor Grian. Such a shame, he’s already been through enough.”_

_~~Mumbo’s~~ eyes widened at the statement, quickly pushing himself to his feet and running after the watcher despite the aching pain that shot through his body. “You can’t do that! We agreed that you won’t hurt him!”_

_“Yes but that was when you follow the rules which you didn’t. And besides,” The watcher’s smirk widened, “This can count as his punishment as well.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	6. Hoc Magni Momenti Est Quod Fu- Turas Res Nuntiabat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc's POV

Doc sighed half-heartedly as he started to trek back to the base Grian built for him. Whoever was stalking them was able to slip through his fingers and damn does he not feel good about it.

He probably shouldn’t have left Grian by himself again, he’s been doing that too often lately and he was planning to make up for it but he never really got the time. Guilt pools at the pit of his stomach, he knows what his lover is going through, he knows that he cries in secret just to not make him mad, and he knows that despite his unhealthy sleeping habits, Grian in fact does not get enough sleep. As hypocritical as it sounds, it’s true.

He wants to help Grian in every way, but he can’t help but feel frustrated every time he talks about the man that stalks his dreams.  
Grian talks about him like he’s the best thing in the world.

He probably shouldn’t be jealous as petty as dreams, but he can’t help but feel threatened by it.  
Like one day it’s going to come back and bite him.

_”See you later, Doc.”_

_There was no later._

He shook the thoughts out of his head. This is Grian he’s talking about! He’s a little piece of heaven that fell in love with him! He won’t just abandon him—  
Right?

Doc continued walking back to his base as he tried his best to keep those thoughts out of his head, he knows Grian, and he knows for a fact that he won’t just leave him.  
He stopped at his tracks as he notices a familiar bright red sweater lying on the forest floor.

“Jesus Christ Grian!” He immediately swooped down and took the unconscious blonde into his arms, “Please God be alive.”

He pressed a hand against Grian’s chest, feeling the faint rise and and fall of his breaths. He was alive.

Avoiding as much of the bruises on his arms, he gently scooped Grian into his arms, carrying him bridal style. How the hell did he even get those? Did the mystery stranger was able to get him?

_You’re such a failure._

He shook the thoughts out of his head again, this is not the time for such dreadful theatricality.

With his lover in his arms, he walked back to his base as quickly as he can without hurting Grian, with every step filled with intent.

He busted down the door of his base, having no care about it’s consequences and just thought that he will fix it later and gently laid Grain on his bed.

Grian whined softly and stirred as his breaths came shallow, he pressed his hand against his forehead and was taken aback on how warm he was, now sporting a fever. Grian stirred once again, curling into a ball as he whined uncomfortably.

Doc has no idea what to do, what could he possibly do at this situation?

_Failure~_

“Shut.Up.” he gritted his teeth, the thoughts slowly overwhelming him.

_He will leave you for being a pathetic piece of shit! Can’t even handle a simple situation as taking care of your dear Grian~_

“He won’t do that to me, he’s different.”

_Is he though?_

“Love-“

Doc jerked out of his thoughts as Grian whined in his sleep. “Don’t leave-“

His heart softened at his lover, holding his hand into his, “I’m here, Love.”

Grian stirred once again, Doc paled as a name slipped passed his lips.

_“ ~~Mumbo~~.”_

* * *

“Doc come on! You’re supposed to be taking care of Grian!”

“Joe is with him.”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Xisuma exclaimed in frustration, “Grian needs _you_ and you’re having Joe take care of him while you’re here doing what?”

“He doesn’t need me.”

“And what the hell makes you that?!”

Doc ignored the fuming Xisuma and he continued putting down redstone on a random machine that he has built.

Xisuma rolled his eyes at him, proceeding to climb the machine and stepping in front of Doc, stopping his advances. “Answer me.”

Doc sighed in defeat, “While he was unconscious, he said a different name to not leave him.”

“Do you remember the name?”

“It was along the lines of ‘ ~~Mumbo~~ ’ I think?”

“Are you even sure that it’s a name? With what you told me what happened to him, Grian could just babbling nonsense.”

“I’m sure it’s a name! God I was right and such an idiot do you think he could be _cheating_ on me with somebody else-?!”

“Doc.” Xisuma grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him in the eye, “Do you really think Grian has the heart to do that? He loves you for goodness sake! He even built you a base when you clearly didn’t want one!”

“Yeah but-“

“Don’t compare Grian to the NHO or whoever abandoned you because Grian has something for you that nobody else does! Look at him differently than how everybody else look for you and stop telling to yourself that he’s going to leave like everybody else! Got it?”

Doc stayed silent.

“Doc, do you understand?”

He let out a ragged breath, “I do.”

Xisuma smiled at his success, taking the redstone dust from Doc’s hand, “Now go out there and take care of Grian, you can continue this tomorrow.”

He stood watching as Doc pulled out his rockets and blasted off to take care of his lover. As Doc finally went out of the scene, he let out a frustrated sigh, turning his heel and decided to take a walk in the shopping district.

Whatever Grian has done, it was not good.

“Grian?”

Grian perked up at Doc’s voice, but shrinking back as his conversation with Joe replayed in his head. He hurt Doc didn’t he?

Didn’t he?

The bedroom door creaked open revealing a concerned Doc. Grian was still on bed rest due to Joe’s orders, and he doesn’t want to see what will happen if he disobeys Joe Hill. He unconsciously shy away from him, pulling his knees to his chest. Doc noticing the small action, his heart tears a bit. He didn’t mean for his love to feel guilty for what he did.

Doc cautiously approached the smaller man, taking a seat beside Grian as he buries his head to his knees. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder, “Grian, I’m sorry.”

Grian’s head snapped up, “W-what?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Y-yeah I get that,” Grian stuttered, “but why are you apologizing? _I_ was the one that hurt you! That’s why you left this morning, wasn’t it?”

Doc held Grian by his shoulders, making him look at him in the eye, “Grian, you did nothing wrong. You were sick and I left you when I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

Grian broke down into tears and Doc pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry his heart out as he whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

Time ticked by and his tears finally slowed into sniffles, a bit of his guilt melting away.

“Don’t cry, my dear. It is not okay to let an angel cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the week, Hope yall enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments (even the one that threatened my elbows) and kudos, it really motivates me to continue writing this story:) 
> 
> Also, has anybody spotted on my hints for future events?


	7. Quod Utique Nefas Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's definitely wrong.

For the next few days, Doc refuses to leave Grian’s side.

He pampered and cradled Grian as he slowly inches his way to recovery, and no one and can pull him away, may it be redstone or a harmless prank, he always turns them away saying that Grian is sick and he’s taking care of him.

But there was a question that still remains unanswered.

What happened to Grian?

The Hermits wondered as much as their minds can take. They thought it was probably just the occasional flu that comes and goes and Grian will be back to his shenanigans after a few days.

But the days are starting to pile and Grian is still stuck in bed and the others were starting to worry.

In the desert, Xisuma was peacefully grinding for some sand to use for his latest project, but his thoughts whirling in his head.

He has no clue what in the world is happening to the dear hermit he knows as Grian. Rumors and worry was starting to circle amongst the other hermits, and he was, quite frankly, running out of answers to tell them.

He sighed as the sound of rockets firing echoed in the air, interrupting his grinding session.

“What the hell is going on with Grian?”

“Iskall I told you already, he’s sick and Doc’s taking care of him.”

“Well obviously he’s sick!” Iskall exclaimed, “What I want to know is why he’s _still_ sick! Because I for one, know damn well that is not just some random illness!”

“Give it time, Iskall. You know that Grian hasn’t been really taking care of himself very well for the past few years and he probably has a very weak immune system as his body is trying to fight whatever he caught.”

“That is such a lie and we both know it.”

Xisuma stabbed his shovel on the sand in frustration, “Look man,” He huffed, “I’m trying my best to help _everyone_ and I can only do so much, so for the love of God, just leave me with my thoughts in peace.”

He took the shovel and started digging once again.

“Something’s not right.” Iskall warned, "I can feel it."

“You think I don’t think I feel it too?”

* * *

He shot up from the bed, quickly slapping his hand onto his mouth as he felt like he was going to vomit. What is going on with him?

“Grian?” Doc quickly responding, seeing his lover in such a state and rushing over with a bucket in hand.

Grian immediately grabbing the bucket just in time before he spilled his guts out, heaving as he vomited the dinner he had the night before or at least—a few hours ago.

Doc rubbed his back comfortably as he continued to heave into the bucket. “Fifth time this week, yeah?”

He reluctantly looked up at Doc, “Sixth.” He managed to spat out before going back to heaving.

“We’re going to find a way to cure—whatever this is, but can you still handle it?” He just nodded in reply, in all honesty, he doesn’t know if he can anymore.

After a while, he finally stopped puking his insides out. Doc taking the bucket and tossing it to a random pit of lava outside the base and Grian slumped back against the headboard, drifting from consciousness. He’s so tired.

He’s so tired of _this_. For once in his life can he just be okay?

* * *

“Scar what is this for again?”

“This is for Grian and Doc, because Grian is sick and Doc is stressing himself from taking care of said sick Grian.”

“Yeah I get what you mean,” Cub replied, “But why a cactus?”

“Plants are really good to have in your house when you’re sick you know?” Scar said proudly, “And they lower stress levels.”

“Or you just ran out of stuff to give to the pair.”

“That too but as well as the other things I said.”

* * *

“I am not sure if this is a good idea.”

Keralis watched as Xisuma messed with the coding of Hermitcraft, desperately trying to search for something.

“Just leave me be, Keralis.”

“Shishwammy please just stop!” He grabbed Xisuma’s hand, “You don’t know what you’re messing with!”

Xisuma looked down at Keralis hand, still holding onto him. “I need to fix this, Keralis.”

“No you don’t!” He begged, “Please you can make things worse.”

Xisuma tugged his hand out of Keralis’ grasp and went back to his work. “It’s fine, I know what I’m doing. I’ve done this before.”

“But if something goes wrong you can possibly erase Hermitcraft out of existence! It’s not worth it!”

“Something is wrong don’t you see? Someone has messed with the programming and I want to know how and why they did it.”

Keralis was taken aback, “What?”

“Look,” He pointed at the red highlighted string of code at the hologram, “Someone has deleted something in Hermitcraft.”

“How is that even possible?” Keralis breathed, “I thought the admin can only do such thing.”

“I thought so too.”

“Do you know who did it?”

“I don’t know.” Xisuma shook his head, “But the most important question is, what did they delete?”

* * *

_”Come on, ~~Mumbo~~! You’re taking soooo long~”_

_“I’m doing it as fast as I can!”_

_“Don’t talk back to me!”_

_~~Mumbo~~ bit his lip, biting back all the insults he wanted to spat. If he has learned anything from this place, is it’s better to just obey what they ask you to do  
and don’t question it despite all of the things they ask for is questionable like this TNT duplicator they asked for him to do._

_“If you don’t finish it we’re going to have to torment Grian even more.” The watcher smirked._

_“Why can’t you just leave him alone?”_

_“That is just wishful thinking,” The watcher sighed, “We took him in under our wing and then he goes and betrays us by leaving; Such a waste of power.”_

_~~Mumbo~~ just stayed silent and continued creating the machine as fast as he can. He hopes Grian is okay, despite all of these thing happening to him._

_And in the corner of ~~Mumbo’s~~ heart, he wishes that one day, Grian will save him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the last chapter is the last one this week, but I really can't help myself.
> 
> So... see yall next week!
> 
> ...Again.
> 
> Also, who's side are you on?


	8. Si quis hoc potest videre, dicere Grian, quod ego diligam eum,

“Please don’t make me do this.”

Doc sighed, “Grian you need rest.”

“But you don’t and you’re fine!” He excused, “I don’t like what I see when I’m asleep, so why can’t I do the same?”

“Because I’m fine with no sleep unlike you.” Doc reasoned, “And you need it to recover. You are still sick remember?”

As Doc pulled away from him, he reached out and gripped onto his tattered lab coat, “Please.”

Doc looked down at his lover who was holding onto him for dear life and he felt his heart soften, “How about this,” He smiled, “I’ll stay and try to sleep, as long as you do the same, okay?”

Grian’s grip on his lab coat faltered, “Okay.”

Doc laid beside Grian, holding his lover close. This was his first attempt to sleep in a very long time.

Beside him, Grian’s breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed, finally succumbing to a night’s sleep. Doc felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, and as he drifts away to the land of the night, whatever he will remember, he hopes that Grian will be there to save him.

* * *

_“Doc are you sure this is ready? This can go **really** badly.”_

_“I’m pretty damn sure that this is ready and we need to at least try this. I did not work for three months for nothing.”_

_Beef reluctantly switch the machine on, giving Doc one last look. “Are you sure?"_

_“Don’t make me repeat myself and just activate it.”_

_Beef took a deep breath and pulled the lever, the sounds of pistons quickly filling the room. Beef braced himself for something horrible to happen… But it never came._

_“I-It’s working?”_

_A smile danced on Doc’s face as his hard work is paying off, “Have a little confidence on me yeah?”_

_“When did I lose confidence in your abilitie-“_

_“STOP THE MACHINE! STOP IT NOW!”_

_The pair turned to see a panting Bdubs, “What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“IT’S RIGGED! ETHO RIGGED I-“_

* * *

Doc jolted awake, panting heavily. Subconsciously holding onto his robotic arm as he remembers how the pain of losing a part of himself.

He looked to his still sleeping lover and he was brought back to reality.

He’s fine. He’s safe.

He leaned against the headboard, done with sleep. His gaze shifting to the clock hanging on the wall, it was four in the morning, and Grian was still sleeping soundly.

Despite being against his heart, he leaned down and gave Grian a kiss on his forehead and got out of bed, “I’ll be back, Love.” He promised before leaving Grian alone once again.

* * *

Grian runs.

He runs as fast as he can.

A tall winged creature stood before the man, pulling him forcefully beside him. The creature shot him a smirk that puts the Cheshire cat to shame.

“I’m sorry, dearie.” The creature said, bringing chills down his spine. “He’s ours now.”

Grian launched himself to tear the man away from the grasp of this creature, hearig him disappear with a soft "I'm sorry."

* * *

He woke up once again, the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Grian sat up, rubbing sleep off his eyes as he yawns. He rubbed his chest as he felt his heart ache a little bit, his gaze darting over to the empty space left where Doc once laid.

Grian froze as he realized what he was doing. He was sitting up.

He pressed a hand against his forehead and was pleasantly surprised, his fever was going down.

He needs to find Doc.

Flipping the covers off him, he excitedly swung his legs off the edge of the bed. Gripping the headboard as he shakily willed himself to stand up. Grian smiled as he was able to stand on his own after two weeks of being stuck in bed.

He changed out of his old, damp sweater and head over outside the base with his elytra in hand. Enthusiastically strapping it on and pulling out his rockets, flying into the distance.

The feeling of the breeze against his face was definitely something he missed, being stuck in bed as you suffer wasn’t really something he enjoyed. He felt weightless as he flies across Hermitcraft and suddenly realizing that he has absolutely no idea where Doc is.

He mentally face palmed at the realization, he really should think things through first.

Grian looked down and sees the shopping district, maybe he should start looking for Doc here then.

He nose-dived towards the ground before pulling up last minute and stumbling a little on his landing and falling on his face.

Lack of practice he bet, though can you really lose such skill that quick? Anyhow, he pushed himself onto his feet and brushed the dust and dirt off him.

“Grian?”

Grian turned to see a shocked Iskall holding a cactus, “Hey Iskall!” he cheerfully greeted.

“What the hell are you doing out of bed?” He panicked, quickly running over to Grian and grabbing him by the shoulders and scanning him to see if he was doing okay.

“I’m fine Iskall,” he whined, pulling away from Iskall. “I woke up today and I feel great! My fever’s gone down and I wanna surprise Doc since he’s been taking care of me! Speaking of Doc, have you seen him? I don’t really know where he went and I didn’t think it through when I left his base-“

“Woah slow down man.” Iskall chuckled, cutting off Grian’s rambling. Happy to see his friend back to his normal cheery self. “Doc’s by the island just a few miles away from here, I’m sure you can’t miss it.”

“Thanks, Iskall!” He thanked him happily, “By the way, what’s with the cactus?”

“Oh!” Iskall looked down at the cactus in his hand, handing it over to Grian. “I was supposed to give it to you. Cub told me about having a plant in your house a good thing when you’re sick or something like that.”

“I’ll get it later, yeah? I’m going to go give Doc a visit.”

Iskall took the cactus back under his arm, “Sure! Don’t injure yourself on the way there!”

“No promise- OW!” Grian was hit by a wave of pain as his head pounded, his world spinning a bit. Iskall held him up before he falls back to the ground.

“Gri, you okay?”

Just as fast it came, the pain faded away. Grian met Iskall’s gaze filled with concern, “Yeah, I’m fine. Probably just some leftover symptoms from whatever I caught two weeks ago.”

“Are you sure? I mean maybe you should’ve stayed in bed-“

“No! I’m fine!” He stammered, cutting Iskall off. “I’m fine. I’m going to look for Doc.”

“Okay just—be careful okay?”

“Yep, see you around Iskall!” And with that, Grian blasted off.

Iskall felt extremely worried for his friend who clearly still hasn’t fully recovered, he should probably tell Xisuma that Grian is back up and running around. But he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong—very wrong.

Hermitcraft is always on edge these days. Maybe there really is something wrong.

But then again, they could just be paranoid.

_**We’ll see about that.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't help myself.
> 
> Anyways, I am trying to post as many chapters as much as I can. I am working on a new fic (it's still hermitcraft) and uploads will slow down a bit for the next few weeks so here's an advance apology for the slow down.
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy the new fic when it comes out!
> 
> Love, Stella


	9. Nescio quam diu mihi ante hoc videre

Grian giggled to himself as he sees Doc down below at an island, working on another bizarre project of his. He dove, the ground approaching quickly but managing to nail the landing—despite just face planting onto the ground only a few minutes ago.

He ran towards Doc, tackling him into a tight hug, Doc stumbling back with a small “oof”.

“G-Grian?! You’re not supposed to be out of bed!” He panicked, taking Grian’s face into his hands checking if there’s something wrong.

Grian giggled slightly at his panic, “I’m fine, love. Never better actually!”

“Thank God.” Doc breathed, pulling Grian in another tight hug. “I guess it was really just a very bad case of the flu.”

“I guess it was—Ow!” Grian stumbled back, holding his head as another wave of pain hit his head once again but more intense than before.

The world around his started spinning as his ears rang, blocking out the desperate voice of Doc.

“Gria-… er you okay?”

He shook his head, but it only made the dizziness worse, “My head.”

And then he plunged into darkness.

* * *

_“Grian?”_

_He smiled brightly at the sight of the love of his life as he flew through the giant gap in the middle of his base, gracefully landing onto the soft, lush, green grass of his small piece of nature on the 4th floor of his futuristic mug._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Come on, we’re going to be late. I promised False that it will only be a few hours for our date.” He held out a hand for him to take. Grian smiled brightened even more at the_ _gesture, happily taking his hand._

_“Ready?”_

_He nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”_

* * *

“-at the hell if wrong with him, Xisuma?”

“Doc I told you, I’m still trying to figure it out but it will take time-“

Grian cringed as a loud ‘thump’ echoed around the room, opening his eyes ever so slightly to see what was going on. For a moment, his eyes tearing up from the light before  
adjusting, seeing Xisuma pinned against the wall by Doc with the poor admin trying to squirm his way out.

“Grian doesn’t _have_ time.”

“The things I’m dealing with Doc needs to be handled with delicacy and finesse. One wrong move and I can erase all of us out of existence, so for goodness’ sake get it through your head!”

“You little son of a-“

“Love?”

Doc’s attention was shifted to the weak call of his name, his head whipping back to Grian who laid on the back on the bed. He dropped Xisuma and rushed to be beside him, holding his hand tightly into his.

“Hey,” Doc smiled weakly at his sick lover, “How are you feeling?”

“Headache,” Grian groaned, “and hot.”

Doc rested a hand against Grian’s forehead, “Your fever’s going back up.”

In the background, Xisuma brushed some dust off his suit, gathering himself after being threatened by Doc. He cleared his throat, “Grian, we need to talk.”

“Whatever you can tell him, you can tell me. I’ll stay.” Doc growled lowly at the admin.

“No I can’t, because this is for Grian, not you.” He spat back.

“I told you I’ll sta-“

“Love it’s fine,” Grian interrupted softly, hoping to prevent anymore violence from happening. “If Xisuma wants to talk to me, he can. I’ll be fine.”

Doc gave Xisuma one last glare before finally mumbling “okay” and leaving the room, finally giving the two some privacy to talk.

Grian tried to push himself up but his arms buckled underneath and fell back down to the pillows. Xisuma rushed and assisted him, pulling him up and leaning against the headboard.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Look,” Xisuma sighed, “Few days ago, I was looking through the world’s coding and commands. Keralis was with me to keep me company and while I was weaving my way through trying to find anything out of place and… we found something—concerning.”

This piqued Grian’s interest, “What is it?”

“Something—or rather _someone_ was deleted from Hermitcraft.”

“Deleted?” He asked in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Somebody that is _not me_ inserted a command in the Hermitcraft’s algorithm that basically just… booted him out of this place and just… erased him from existence—at  
least for us.”

“How is that even possible? I thought only the admin can that kind of thing!”

“I thought so as well.”

Grian let out a sigh, “So what does this have to do with me?”

“You came to me one day, saying that you were missing someone, someone that doesn’t exist. And for three years, you remain heartbroken and depressed over _someone that doesn’t exist_. And now, this might be the answer! We can bring this person back! We may not remember him but we know for a fact that whoever this person is, he is alive and this is your chance!”

Grian thought back to the man in his dreams, and the man he met on that night. But his thoughts wandered back to Doc, who stayed by his side for three years. Yes he might be cold sometimes, but he loves him.

“I-I’ll think about it, X.”

Xisuma’s expression softened at his unsure reply, “You’re thinking about Doc aren’t you?”

“Whoever this person is, I feel that when I meet him, I’ll choose him over Doc.”

“Grian,” Xisuma laid a hand on his shoulder, “You were always the selfless kind.”

“He’s been abandoned too many times, X. I can’t let myself be the one who will break his heart.”

“Whoever this person is, Grian,” The Admin smiled softly, “He’s reaching out to _you_ , and to you only. And I know for a fact that Doc is strong, he can pick himself upagain. You’ve been so selfless for such a long time, let your heart get this one for a change.”

“I-I’ll still think about it, X.”

Xisuma gave him one last smile before standing up to leave the room. “Oh, one last advice for you.” He said, looking back at Grian, “Just follow your heart, because when it comes to love—

_**The Heart Never Forgets**_.”


	10. Meus amor numquam fluctuavit pro eo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek in the history of Mumbo and Grian.

“What did Xisuma tell you yesterday?”

“Oh! Uh-“ Grian stammered as he racked his brain for a believable excuse, “Uh just something about finding a solution to why I’ve been getting sick lately. Apparently he’s been going through Hermitcraft’s algorithm to see if there’s anything suspicious.”

“He didn’t find anything?”

He shrugged, “He said there was nothing.”

Doc gave him a suspicious look, with him trying his best to act all natural and that everything’s fine and dandy.

“Well then,” he huffed, “Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

“Yep!” he replied, happy to be steering away from the subject. “My fever went down last night, I’ll be okay to be by myself for a couple of hours.”

Doc smiled softly at the enthusiasm of his lover, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll bring you something, any requests?”

He shrugged once again, “Surprise me!”

Doc chuckled, “I’ll be back for a couple of hours like I promised.”

“You better!”

Doc gave him one last look for reassurance, Grian giving him a thumbs up and shooing him away, finally successfully convincing Doc to leave his base.

Grian stayed in bed for a couple of minutes, making sure that Doc has really left his base, listening for any clues that he might’ve stayed.

Doc’s gone.

He tossed the covers off him and got up to his feet. Did they seriously think that they can keep him in this damn bed for another few days? He might’ve passed out yesterday but he feels better now, and with his conversation with Xisuma echoing in his head, he needs to think.

Strapping his elytra to his body, he ran outside of the base flew off to the secret little piece of heaven he found before.

He kept his eyes peeled for any Hermit that may see him flying around, which might end up them telling Doc and him being put back to bed, which he absolutely does not want.

His eyes spotted a familiar part of Hermitcraft, a blanket of lush tress that spread out throughout the land, and in the middle, a small garden that surrounded the ruins of a previous creation.

Grian dove down, cautiously landing in the middle of the garden to prevent his elytra from getting caught in the trees.

A smile formed on his face as he starts to feel in ease. This place has that charm in it that calms him, making it the perfect place to clear his head.

He sat in the grass, surrounded by flowers and with butterflies fluttering around him. What should he do?

The missing Hermit, why was he deleted? He could’ve left on his own accord, right? If so, why would he even need to bring him back?

If so, did he leave because of—him?

That’s not right, what could’ve he done so wrong that it would drive him to leave Hermitcraft? He could just be overthinking this.

Let’s say he’ll go ahead and let Xisuma bring him back, what will happen to him? To Doc? Will he just throw away everything they’ve been through for three years for a man he doesn’t remember?

But… Can’t he just bring him back and still stay with Doc?

Grian groaned and fell back, laying down on the grass. Why is this so damn complicated?!

Whoever the missing Hermit, he knows deep down in his heart, he will choose him.

And that is absolutely terrifying.

His head throbbed out of the blue, squeezing his eyes shut, hissing as he tries to handle the pain.

* * *

_“What do you think of this place?”_

_He turned back to his lover with a big smile, “It’s perfect! Secluded, not too cold, and surrounded by nature, this is the perfect place to build a house.”_

_“We can take some trees down as well if you need more space to work with,” His lover replied, happy that his cheery lover loved the place he chose. “You can build our house however you like.”_

_Grian bounced to his lover, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Just stay with me and I’ll be happy. We can live in a dirt hut for all I care.”_

_“Yeah but we both know you can’t last in a dirt hut.” His lover chuckled._

_“Touche.”_

_He slung an arm over the smaller man’s shoulder, “I love you. I hope you know that.”_

_“I do.”_

His eyes shot open and quickly sat up, his attention shifting the ruins in the garden. He stood and picked up a piece of debris, tears threatening to fall. “T-This place was… mine?” He mumbled to himself, “Is this why I wanted to be here?"

He chuckled sadly to himself as a tear rolled down his face, not even bothering to wipe it. “He loved me.”

Deep down, I can hear my heart whisper I love him too.

* * *

“What did Grian say?”

“He said he’ll think about it,” Xisuma sighed, running a hand down his face, “I’m just so worried about him.”

“What if he said no? What are you going to do?”

“Then I won’t do it. This will effect Grian most anyway, and I’ll need his help to do it. So if he says no, I can’t do anything about it.”

“I do kinda understand if he says no,” Keralis reasoned, “He has Doc, why would he still need anyone else in his life? And he said it himself, he might choose this person over him and he doesn’t want that.”

“It’s just that—whoever this person is, he might still remember how he felt for him. You didn’t see him before Keralis, he was so-- _broken_. And isn’t it weird that Grian is the only one that at least remember something about him?”

Keralis thought over the Xisuma's suspicion, “It is, actually.”

“Something important went on between those two, and it might be the only way to bring him back and let Grian finally be happy.”

“What makes you think he isn’t?”

Xisuma froze.

“Shishwammy,” Keralis sighed, putting a hand on the admin’s shoulder. “I know you want the best for Grian, but this up to him and it’s better to just leave him to it. If he feels contented with Doc and _only_ Doc, then that’s okay.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

He smiled, “I always am, have you forgotten?”

Xisuma shot him a teasing smirk, “Kind of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a slither of signal from this absolutely isolated place and I was able to get my laptop and post this before it disappeared. I might be gone for a bit longer than expected but I'll make it up as I'm almost done pre-writing all of the chapters of this fic.
> 
> Love, Stella


	11. Sed quia, quae ego feci, ego sum paenitet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian slowly makes his way to recovery.

_“He’s starting to fight it! We have to do something or else he will break through and all of our work will be lost!”_

_“How the hell did this even happen?”_

_“It was the player you took! Everything was fine until Grian saw him during his anniversary! I warned you about this before, I told you to just keep him here because something like this might happen!”_

_“It doesn’t matter, we can still stop it.”_

_“And how will we do that?”_

_“That admin can’t do anything if Grian doesn’t want his precious ~~Mumbo~~ to return.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“What I’m saying is all we have to do is to keep Grian from wanting him back.”_

* * *

Grian lands gracefully outside Doc’s base, rushing to get back to bed before he returns. He lost track of time _again_ and now here he is.

He quickly unclasped his elytra and slip it into a random chest before throwing himself back to the bed and pretending to be asleep.

Not even five minutes later, the sound of the front door creaking open echoed throughout the base followed by footsteps then the bedroom door opening.

“Grian?”

He fluttered his eyes open and sat up slowly, acting like he just woke up as he fakes a yawn before giving Doc a smile.

“Hey.”

Doc melted a bit at that smile, walking over to Grian and taking a seat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“That’s great.” He beamed, “Let’s just keep you rested for a few more days to make sure you’re okay, yeah?”

Grian nodded in reply. “How was Stress?” He asked, avoiding the topic of him staying in bed rest, as he wasn’t really following any of it.

“She was mostly worried, actually.” Doc replied, “Heard what happened to you yesterday and asked me to bring you this.”

He pulled out a shulker box and in his hand was a—cactus?

“This is the fourth cactus I have received ever since I got sick.” He laughed, taking the cactus from Doc. “I swear if they keep this up, this place is going to be filled by cacti.”

“What’s up with that?”

He shrugged, “Iskall told me about Scar telling Cub telling him that it’s good to have when someone is sick or something, I don’t really know.”

“Sure.” Doc laughed at the explanation, “I’ll just drop off some of these stuff and I’ll take you somewhere how ‘bout that?”

“I thought you said I was supposed to be on bed rest?”

“Yeah but I’m with you and I have a plan.”

“Sounds suspicious but okay.” He grinned.

“I honestly thought it was a better plan than this but I’m not really complaining.”

“I didn’t have that much time to make a better one okay?” Doc retorted as he carries a sick Grian in his arms bridal style as they navigate through the woods.

“Oh no I’m being kidnapped somebody save me~” Grian cried with exaggeration before bursting into giggles. Doc chuckled at his antics, “No one can save you now, and you’re mine!”

“I am.”

Doc smiled down at his beloved in his arms, “That’s the Stockholm Syndrome talking.”

“I mean—it doesn’t always end up being _that_ bad.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“But seriously though, where are we going?”

“I feel bad for making you stay in bed for a while, I know you don’t like it,” Doc admitted, “So I thought I’ll show you my favourite place to think.”

He pushed through a bush and Grian was greeted by one of the most gorgeous view he has ever seen.

The sun set ever so slowly on the horizon, the sky turning into a beautiful gradient of yellow and orange, and they have the perfect view from the cliff they were standing on. “It’s beautiful.” Grian mumbled.

Doc set him down on the grass before sitting right beside him and pulling him close. “I found this place when I was looking for a place to build a base, but then I never did. So I just come here when I need to think.”

Grian laced their hands together, leaning against his shoulder as they watch the sun set. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he professed, “I don’t know where I would be now if it weren’t for you.”

“Probably out there creating god-knows-what.” He smiled but quickly evaporating as a question clawed on his throat.

“If I asked to leave,” Grian mumbled, “What will you do?”

Doc went silent for a moment, lost in deep thought. Before finally, he took a deep breath.

“I’d let you.”

* * *

_“Love,” Grian mumbled, sleep evident in his voice as he came stumbling into the kitchen, seeing his lover hunched over the kitchen counter surrounded by stacks and stacks of paper. “Come to bed, please. It’s already so late.”_

_“Sorry darling but I really need to finish this.”_

_“You can finish this tomorrow, please just go to bed. You need to rest.”_

_“Rest is not really the priority right now, Grian.” The man gritted his teeth, “I desperately need to finish this so if can you bless me with just leaving me alone in peace as I try to figure out how we will get food on the table for tomorrow’s dinner, yeah?”_

_“O-Okay.”_

_Grian turned back to head over to their bedroom, wiping tears along the way. He doesn’t mean any of this, he’s just stressed and probably needs time alone. Yeah that’s probably it, maybe he should go do some commission work tomorrow or advertise a new Sahara offer or something; Anything that can help ~~Mumbo~~ remove some weight on his shoulders._

_He’s fine._

* * *

His eyes opened with the sun bright outside.

Another dream, and about that same man. But here he felt so miserable and heartbroken, he rubbed his chest as his heart ached at his dream. Maybe the missing Hermit did leave because of him, it was evident in the dream or—memory that he wasn’t happy, and neither was Grian.

“Grian?” A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “I have breakfast!”

“Come in!”

Doc entered with a tray of food and big smile on his face, “Good morning!”

“Good morning to you too,” He giggled, “What got you into such a good mood?”

Doc shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Maybe he should just leave the missing Hermit alone, if he wasn’t happy here then maybe that’s why he left. He has Doc here with him, and maybe one day, the memory of this missing Hermit will fade away from his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with the family in this isolated place but I was once again managed to get some signal!
> 
> So after standing out in the cold for 30 minutes I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love, Stella<3


	12. Sed admonere, quod ego diligam eum, quaeso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian finds comfort from a friend:)

Since when was Grian the kind of person to follow the Doctor’s orders?

Never.

Exactly why he was flying over the shopping district, looking for a spot to land on without being caught. He just wants to go and see how Sahara was doing since it was only Iskall that was restocking and handling it since he got sick.

He found a safe spot on the garden in front of Sahara with no one in sight, quietly landing on the grass and looking around to see if there’s anyone that might’ve seen him land. Thankfully, there was no one.

Grian let out a breath of relief, finally he got the chance to come here!

He casually walked inside Sahara and looked inside the chest where they kept an array of selection of the items they sell. Sand, rockets, glass, beacons and—

“Grian?”

He froze.

His eyes widened and slowly looked behind him seeing Falsesymmetry with eyes wide and her jaw on the floor.

“H-Hey False!” He greeted meekly, hoping that she won't explode on him, “Did your hair lose… weight?”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED MISTER?!” She screeched, “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ANYWHERE THIS FAR FROM IT!”“False look I-I can explain—“

She immediately pulled out her communicator from her pocket, “I’m telling Doc.”

“NO DON’T TELL HIM!”

She froze on Grian’s sudden outburst, stopping her from telling about him to the group.

“I-I just wanna get out and try to get back to the normal routine, you know? I’m getting sick and tired from being sick and tired so please I _beg_ you don’t tell Doc I’m here!”

False felt sorry for the smaller man, and decided against telling Doc. She’s here wasn’t it? She can look after him while he’s out here exploring.

“Fine.” She huffed, “Just promise me that you will get your butt back home unharmed. I don’t want to be on Doc’s bad side.”

Grian nodded frantically in agreement, “Promise!”

“Good, then we have an agreement young man.” She smiled, putting her communicator back to her pocket and Grian let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, False.”

“Don’t mention it—literally don’t mention it unless you want Doc to know that is.” She deadpanned. “Oh! Since you’re here, I have something to give you.”

She quickly popped open and shulker box and—

“Another cactus?!” Grian wheezed, “Who started this?”

“Well, it started from Scar who told Cub, who told Iskall, who told Stress, who told me. So here’s another one!”

“Doc’s base is just going to be overflowing with cacti after this.”

She shrugged, “That’s the plan.”

* * *

“I heard what happened,” False said as she munches on some golden carrots, “How are you feeling?”

They were sitting on the roof of Sahara, finally being able to catch up with another Hermit since he got sick. It felt good, finally being able to talk to someone. Doc’s there for him but it’s different to talk to a friend than to talk to a boyfriend.

“I feel good,” Grian shrugged, “If anything I’m more torn apart from thinking than from this illness that just came from nowhere.”

She turned to face him, resting her chin on her hand, “Why?”

Grian sighed loudly, contemplating whether or not he should tell him. This is False, he could trust her with something like this.

“Look,” Grian moved closer to False, lowering his voice into a whisper. “Someone has booted a Hermit out of Hermitcraft.”

“WHAT?!”

Grian slapped a hand over Fasle’smounth, shushing her before looking around frantically for anyone that might’ve heard. “You can’t tell anyone about this!” He whispers, “The only people who knows about this is X, Keralis, you, and I.”

She shook her head, getting Grian’s head off her face. “Now why does this involve you and only you? If this is a missing hermit we’re talking about, shouldn’t we all know and try to this guy back?”

“That’s the thing,” He answered. “This hermit, he had come connection with me. I have these dreams and visions, I think they’re memories, and after everything I’ve seen so far—“He paused, gulping down the overflowing guilt, “I-I think we were together.”

False’sexpression softened, seeing Grian retreat to himself at the confession. God she can’t imagine how he must be feeling right now.

Grian’s anxiety peaked at the lack of response from False, guilt bubbling at the pit of his stomach. “What am I supposed to do, False? I can’t just abandon Doc but then there’s this guy that apparently is now my ex and just disappeared out of Hermitcraft and I’m just so confused.”

“Have you told, Doc? I mean—he deserves to know right? If you’re going to leave him for someone you knew then you should—“

“But I don’t want to leave him!” He snapped, “I-I love him too much to do that.”

“Grian,” She said softly, patting him for comfort, “I’m sure that whoever you choose it will be for the best. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“Thanks False. I really do owe you one.” He sighed, “I have so much to ask to this person, why did he leave? What happened to him? To _us_?”

“Maybe you can!” She beamed, “Write letters to him, write to your heart’s content! Maybe when you get the chance to meet him, it’ll all be there in one book.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” He pondered. If he will actually be given a chance to ask everything he wanted, this could help him. And maybe even help him to settle on a decision. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

“You should probably go home then, Doc might return soon and we wouldn’t want him stumbling into an empty house and go berserk.”

Grian stood up, stretching his back and flexing his elytra for good measure. “We did have deal so I guess see you next time, Falsie!”

“See you, Grian!”

False watched as Grian flew away back to their base, hoping that this scandalous event will get a peaceful closing.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gods blessed me with signal once more!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Love, Stella<3


	13. Lettres à Mon Bien-Aimé

_Dear Missing Hermit,_

_False told me that writing letters to you would do me a lot of good so here I am. Do you know her? I bet you do, why am I even asking?_

_And then there’s me._

_Why did you leave? I have been asking myself that same question over and over again. Was it because of me? If so, I don’t even remember what I did to drove you away so far._

_I see you a lot in my dreams, actually, even when I’m awake I still see you occasionally. Are you trying to reach out to me or something? Or is it my memories are trying to fight whatever you put into Hermitcraft’s algorithm?_

_Speaking of Hermitcraft’s algorithm, how in the world did you even do that? I thought it was only Xisuma (the admin) has the ability to do that!_

_Anyhow, wherever you are I hope you’re happy there. If not, I hope you can try to show that to me so I know if you want me to bring you back._

_I remember some things about you and me, we were together, right? But now since you’re gone and nobody can remember you, I’m with Doc now. And I’m happy with him. That’s actually the reason why I’m not sure if I should help Xisuma bring you home._

_Deep down in my heart—as much as I feel guilty saying it, is I might still love you, even though I don’t know who you are. And I’m so afraid that I’ll leave Doc for you. He has been abandoned so many times already and I just can’t bear to do the same. I don’t know I still might change my mind._

_I think that’s why I was so depressed for three years, you were not here. I missed you so much that it hurts, even now as I’m writing this, it hurts so damn much just thinking about you, and yet I don’t know your name, what you look like, or what were you like when we were together, all I know is I miss you and I wish you were here._

_And that is so terrifying._

_But in all seriousness, please help me. Send me a sign, anything at all. Just let me remember you so I can finally make up my mind._

_Sincerely, Grian_

_Dear M,_

_I feel bad for addressing you as “Missing Hermit” so I decided to just call you M, since that’s one of the few things I know about you is your name starts with an M._

_I dreamed about you again today, it seems like I tried to get you back to bed again but you refused and you snapped at me. Was there something wrong between the two of us? I’ve been seeing a lot of arguing in my memories lately. Is that why you left? Because you didn’t love me anymore?_

_Probably shouldn’t jump so quickly to conclusions, maybe we just had some rough times here hence the arguing._

_How are doing by the way in there wherever you are? I hope you’re doing great. Most of the Hermits still has no idea about you, honestly I was contemplating that maybe I should tell Doc, but I don’t think that’s a good idea for now, he gets really jealous of people really quickly. Did you know he got jealous of Iskall once? It was so awkward and Iskall is just s friend to me since we made Sahara together, we talked it out and it’s better now… I think._

_I shouldn’t speak about Doc so much in these letters, it feels so insensitive since we were together. Sorry._

_By the way, I’m doing great! I don’t have a fever anymore and I’m getting my energy back! Hopefully Doc can finally let me out of bed rest so I don’t have to sneak around when I want to go out._

_Talking about Doc again, I am so sorry._

_Xisuma asked me about my decision, I still have no idea. Do you want to come back? My judgement cannot be trusted since I’m being baised so help me and try to tell me that you don’t want to return. Please._

_Sincerely, Grian_

_Dear M,_

_Joe visited me here today and brought along a cactus as a gift. This is my 6 th cactus and I swear this has to stop unless I want Doc’s base to be filled with these prickly things. But I do admit they’re kinda adorable._

_All and all today is a great day actually! Doc let me out of bed today and even though I have been sneaking off to some illegal escapades, it feels great to go on to adventures without having to hide._

_I forgot to tell you, I found where we used to live together, it’s in ruins now but it’s still beautiful. It has a flower garden surrounding it nowand I got a few things from the ruins, mostly redstone stuff. So I guess you like redstone? I’m absolutely clueless about redstone so I would love to see your creations! I probably have but I want to actually remember them._

_Is that how you managed to tamper with Hermitcraft’s algorithm? I mean—I knew there’s a lot of potential in redstone but I didn’t think it would go that far, you must be a genius!_

_Since I’m out of bed, I could continue repairing my old base. Have you seen it? It’s absolutely massive and people say it looks like a cake or a mug but I love it!_

_Hope you’re doing well, and you’re happy. I certainly am._

_Sincerely, Grian_

_Dear M,_

_I’m writing this in the morning instead of at night like how I usually do it bu_


	14. Dividitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma let's everyone know about the situation and it didn't really go to plan.

“What are you doing?”

Grian slammed the notebook shut, seeing Doc leaning against the doorframe. He tried his best and shot him his most convincing 'I-hope-you-don’t-see-anything-suspicious' kind of smile, “Nothing!”

Doc crossed his arms on his chest with a teasing smirk. “Oh there’s definitely something.”

He tried his best to act inconspicuous as he slides the notebook under the blanket, praying to every god that can hear him that Doc will stop pushing it.

“No I’m pretty sure it’s nothing, it’s just plans for future projects since I’m out of bed rest.” He laughed nervously, trying to play it cool, but his body betrays him as he can feel his sweat dripping from his forehead. He is failing miserably at acting which was _his thing!_

“Sure,” Doc replied, still unconvinced. He let out a breath he didn’t even know was holding at Doc’s reply, “We do have to go though, Xisuma wants to have a meeting with everyone.”

“Yep! Let me get my elytra.” He bounced off the bed with the notebook in hand and quickly slipped it into his enderchest, finally out of Doc’s reach.

He quickly strapped his elytra and excitedly pulled Doc out of the base, “Come on let’s go!”

* * *

They flew through the clouds together, finally being able to do this since Grian got sick. They missed flying with each other, it’s less lonely up here above Hermitcraft.

The view of the shopping district came into view with a crowd of people huddled in the middle with a small platform in the middle.

They dove down and gracefully landed to join the others, immediately being swarmed by their fellow Hermits.

“Do you guys have any idea why we’re here?” Impulse asked the pair, “We were told it’s an emergency and it kinda got us worried.”

“We are just as clueless as you all are.” Doc answered, thankfully sparing Grian from the all the questions. If this is about what he thinks it is about, he is going to die a little inside.

“Has anybody seen Xisuma yet? We’ve been here for hours and he’s still not here.” Jevin complained in the background. “He did say it’s an emergency so where is he?”

“I’m right here.”

Everyone turned to the platform to see the admin in his full glory. “I have gathered you all here today for some very important news. I will go straight to the point.” Xisuma announced, taking in all the shocked and concerned expressions from the other Hermits.

The admin took a deep breath, “There is a missing Hermit from Hermitcraft.”

All hell broke loose after that.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MISSING HERMIT?”

“IS THIS A JOKE?”

“THERE’S NO ONE MISSING!”

“HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!”

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” The crowd quieted down at the outburst of the admin. Xisuma cleared his throat and composed himself before speaking once more. “I have told you all of this because you all deserve to know. This is not a joke and it shouldn’t be taken as one, understood?”

The hermits nodded slightly in reply. “Someone has tampered with Hermitcraft’s algorithm,” He continued, “I have checked after some unexplainable activities has arrived to my concern. Someone has blocked another hermit from our memories and transported him somewhere else, we don’t who he is, and we don’t know where he is.”

“But can you bring him back?” Cleo piped up from the crowd, “Surely you can right? You are the one that has the power to do so—“

“How are we sure that it was not you that tampered with the algorithm?” Doc interrupted. “Cleo’s right, you are the only one with the ability to do it.”

Grian looked at Doc with wide eyes, clutching onto Doc's arm, making him glance down at him. “Love, please just don’t.” Grian pleaded. He has already died a little inside and he doesn’t want more of it.

“Because I myself doesn’t want to tamper with the algorithm, it proves to be too risky.” Xisuma glared at Doc, “And the part of bringing him back is where things get complicated.”

“Why’s that?” Tango asked.

“I can’t do it on my own, I will need the help of a specific person to do it. I won’t drop names out of respect, but it is entirely up to them whether or not we will bring him back.”

“But that’s just not fair!” Stress exclaimed, “How come this one person gets to decide whether or not we will bring them back?! If this is a friend of ours that went missing we should all have some say to it!”

“And at least give us the name so we know if they’re fit to make the right decision!” Ren shouted, earning a cheer of agreement from the crowd.

“I can’t drop the name of this person because this decision will affect him more than anyone else and for respect!”

“We deserve to know Xisuma!” Scar shouted over the noise of the crowd. “Just tell us!”

“I will repeat myself, I cannot tell you all that because I’m sure that you will all pressure this person to make a decision that will affect them and only them! Good day!”

Xisuma quickly lit a rocket and flies away from the chaos, with Keralis trailing behind him.

The crowd erupted to chaos as they all spread out. In the corner of his eye, Grian saw Doc stomping away and flying away back to their base as well.

He was about to follow him and ask him what was wrong when someone grabbed his elbow. He turned back to see a very worried False, “I know I told you to don’t pressure yourself, Grian!” She shouted, trying to talk to him in the midst of all the noise, “But you have to make a decision before it’s too late!”

“I know! That’s what I’m trying to do!” He answered, “But I don't even know who he is!”

“Grian!” Joe shouted, jogging over to the pair. “It’s you isn’t it?” he panted, “The man in your dreams that’s him?”

“Please don’t force me to do anything I don’t want to.”

“I’m not!” Joe denied. “I’m on your side! You can choose whoever you want! We’ll try to keep the peace but please make up your mind as soon as possible!’

“Joe come on we gotta stop this!” False lets go of Grian and pulls Joe back into the revolting crowd. “We’re counting on you, Grian!”

He nodded back to the pair before lighting his own firework and going after Doc.

Grian blasts through the air, lighting as many fireworks as he can. He felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach, Hermitcraft has erupted into during the announcement and it’s _his fault_. If he could just make up his mind about what should do then he could’ve prevented all of this.

Or he could’ve just stayed in his depression hole for the past three years and just left Doc to his own devices.

Or he could’ve just done something different that might’ve convinced his former love to stay.

Doc’s base approached quickly, free falling before opening his elytra, acting as a parachute. He ran to the door but entered the base as careful as possible.

“Love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very anti-climactic, I know. *laughs nervously*
> 
> I'm going back to society tomorrow and I'll have a more consistent update schedule so can balance my work and my extra studies.
> 
> Thank you for all the support for this fic, I went on an editing strike and I was just embarrassed *more awkward laughing*.
> 
> Anyways, this one's shorter but I hope that you all enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Love, Stella <3


	15. Vale, Amor Meus Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see.

“Love?”

“It’s you isn’t it?”

“What?”

“It’s you,” Doc gritted his teeth, trying to fight back any more poison from spewing out. “You are the person Xisuma was talking about! That explained all the talking without me in the room, the four weeks you were ill, and the damn name you whispered in your sleep!”

“I am not the person that Xisuma is talking about, Love!” He lied, pushing back the guilt to the very back of his mind. He doesn’t like lying to Doc, but now, it was necessary. And it pains him so much to say that.

“Yes I do have some part in it but I’m not the one who makes the call whether to bring this person back or not!”

“So you are involved then! What were you and this missing hermit then? We’re you friends? Or perhaps something more than that-- _lovers_?” He seethed the last word,acting as if venom was dripping the very words.

_I’m sorry Love, but you can’t handle the truth right now._

“What? No! Of course not! Love do you ever think I could something like that to you?” Grian defended, taking a step towards Doc and taking his hand, holding it against his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered, barely audible for Doc to hear, but he knows he did. “I love you so much that I built you a base even after you told me you didn’t want one. I love you so much that I let you stay by my side in the darkest depths of my mind as I cried and cried until I ran out of tears. I love you so much that it makes it so hard to even _breathe_.”

He looked up his eyes brimming with tears as he finally meet his lover’s gaze, “Please believe me when I say I love you too much to do that to you.”

Doc’s expression softened at his declaration, his hand feeling the rapid beating of Grian’s heart. He is here, with him, Xisuma is right, he shouldn’t compare Grian to the others that left him, because Grian has what they didn’t.

Grain loves him.

Grian’s heart dropped as Doc pulled his hand away from him, was this it?

Doc held him by the waist, pulling him close, briefly catching Grian off guard.

“I love you too.” He whispered, “So much that you can’t imagine how much it hurts.”

Grian wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, their foreheads pressed together. “Please don’t leave me.” Doc pleaded, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“You don’t have to know, I’ll be here right beside you—“ Grian vowed, “Until the sun’s last set.”

Doc smiled before pressing his lips against Grian’s, feeling his soft lips against his own. It wasn’t the perfect kiss per say, Grian tears streamed down and the salty taste of it lingered. But they didn’t care. This wasn’t their first kiss, nor was it their last. This is just a reminder of what could be. And Grian is not sure if he’s willing to give it all up for a person that has left him to cry on his own.

* * *

_“P-Please I’m sorry!”_

_“You said that last time you’ve fucked up!”_

_“Please believe me! I didn’t meant for it to go this far!”_

_“Since when did you think it went too far?! You are so bloody weak you can’t even fight him!”_

_“I did stop it! I ran away! I r ran away to you! I swear there’s nothing between us!”_

_He gipped my arm so hard that I swear that there will be marks, my eyes stung with tears from the pain, “Stop please you’re hurting me!”_

_“Pack your things and leave. Just FUCKING LEAVE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER THIS. WE. ARE. DONE.”_

_“Don’t! Please don’t do this to me! I-I Love—“_

_“Don’t. Even. Say. It.” He growled, “Just fucking go!”_

* * *

Grian woke up in a jolt, panting heavily as tears stream down his face. His heart felt so broken that the pain is unbearable. Trying to keep it to himself, he bit onto the blanket to stop the whimpers of pain from escaping his lips and Doc remained sound asleep beside him, thank god for that.

He kept crying and crying for god knows how long, tangled in the sheets as he tried to handle the pain. It was as if he was re-living that same moment once again.

* * *

_Dear M,_

_I’ve seen it._

_I’m not going to bring you back._

_That’s why you left, am I right? You told me to pack my things and just go out of your life?_

_It’s fine. I’m happy with Doc, and I supposed you are happy where you are so I’m not going to be the one to tear that away from you since you don’t want me anyways._

_I’m sorry for whatever I have done. And I hope you’re happy now._

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely, Grian_


	16. Timere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New G-Team.
> 
> And a traitor within it.

“What the hell happened to you two?”

  
“It was pure chaos last night,” False sighed, exhausted from the night before. “Barely anyone wanted to cooperate.”

“Hermitcraft has been divided into two now.” Joe explained to Kerais, “The people who wants to protest against Xisuma and the people and just wants to let that one person make that call, who is Grian. That’s where we are.”

  
“We have to settle on a decision as quickly as possible if we don’t want another war, and believe me, I don’t want another war.” False added as she leans back on the couch. “How’s Xisuma, Keralis?”

  
“Not great, honestly.” He admitted. “Caged himself in that dark room underneath his base where he does his admin things, haven’t seen him since he went in there.”

  
“I’m sure this will all stop once Grian settles on a decision. If he decides to bring this guy back—“

  
“I’m not going to.”

  
The trio’s attention went to the back of the room. “I’m not going bring anyone back here.”

  
There stood Grian, his eyes bloodshot from crying and his back hunched. False stood up immediately pulled him into a hug, bursting into another round of tears as she did so. False held him tighter in comfort, “Grian, what happened?”

  
“Memory.” He sobbed into False’s shoulder, “He told me he doesn’t want to see me anymore, that’s why he left.”

  
“Oh Grian, are you sure?”

  
“Is it the whole memory, Gri? Maybe there’s more to the story.” Joe offered, standing up walking towards to the pair to comfort the crying man with Keralis trailing behind him.  
Keralis patted Grian by the shoulder comfortingly, “He’s right. Maybe there’s more, so let’s not do anything we will regret, yeah?”

  
Grian thought about it for a moment, it was clear that he doesn’t want Grian anywhere near him from the memory. He just nodded in reply, not sure what he was supposed to answer. What is he supposed to answer anyways?

  
“We should keep the fact that’s it’s Grian just between our team. Xisuma is right, if they know it’s Grian things are about to get way worse.” Joe said, with the others nodding in agreement and Grian finally letting go from False.

  
“Thanks guys, I’ll continue thinking about it.” Grian sniffed, trying to plaster a fake smile on his face. “But I have to ask, who’s in our team?”

  
“Iskall, Cleo, Impulse, Scar and the three of us.” False listed. “Speaking of teams we should probably get Grian in the meeting, we’re going to be late.”

She started to pull Grian towards the door, slightly excited to introduce to the team their newest member. Last night was a difficult battle to figure out which Hermit stands where, until they finally settled on these teams accordingly. They were not joking when they said that this can start another war.

  
“Hold on.” Keralis called after the pair. False stopped in her tracks then Grian bumped into her at her sudden action, briefly rubbing his forehead from the pain of hitting her armor. “Where’s Doc right now? Isn’t he on the other team?”

  
Grian froze, “Wait. Doc is in the other team?!”

  
“Ah that kinda changes our plan then.” Joe winced, “But it makes sense he’s the one that questioned Xisuma and things escalated from there.”

  
“The point is how are we going to keep Grian safe when he’s literally living with a member of the other team?”

  
The group remained silent looking for an answer, Keralis has a point, how are they supposed to do that when Doc and him lives under the same roof, not to mention they’re dating and this whole scandal can cause more than Grian being exposed.

  
“How about I’ll be a spy?” 

  
The three looked at Grian like he’s insane. It is an insane idea but if he played his part well enough it just might work.

  
“I’ll be a spy!” He repeated, “I’ll pretend I’m on the other team with Doc and I could get information about their plans and stuff then bring it to you guys so we can do something about it!”

  
“But isn’t that too risky Grian? We’re literally putting _you_ \-- the person we’re supposed to be protecting into the enemy’s base!” False questioned, highly doubting this plan of his. He doesn’t really blame her, even he slightly questions this plan. If he fails, he’s done for.

  
“I’ll be fine! I’m a great actor and a megaprankster, this is no different from my normal routine.”

  
“He’s right. This just might work.” Joe agreed, nodding slightly. “But you understand the consequences when you get caught right?”

He waved Joe’s question off, “I’ll just act my way out of it as always.”

  
“But we still do need to tell the team right?” Keralis asked as he starts walking towards the door, “If so, we’re late for the meeting.”

  
Grian starts following Keralis out of the door with False and Joe behind him, “Where is the meeting anyways?”

  
False jogged up beside him with a proud smile, “Remember the Civil War?”

  
“Well—yeah who wouldn’t forget that?”

  
“The G-team base is our headquarters.” False beamed, “For the reason of protecting the person with a G in their name.”

* * *

“Everyone’s probably already upstairs. False barricade the entrance, one of them might’ve seen us come in through there.”

  
False nodded at Keralis’ commands before breaking away from the group as they approach the bubble elevators. Grian can feel his heart pounding in his chest, this was the part when one his carefully guarded secret gets semi-exposed, and that’s terrifying.

  
What if they change their minds and goes to the opposite team? He’s going to be done for!

Admittedly he’s not the most responsible hermit—hell he was pretty sure he can be the least responsible hermit sometimes!

  
Just sometimes though.

  
He watched as Keralis stepped into the bubble elevator then being shot up like a torpedo from the soul sand underneath, then Joe stepping in as well. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart. He could do this, theses were his friends, he’ll be okay.

  
Finally, he took a step into the elevator, feeling the water travel around him before stepping out once again into the meeting room they once created for the Civil War.

  
The hermits who were chatting amongst themselves stopped once they saw Grian step out of the bubble elevator. Dread settled in his stomach, doubts racing through his head as he notice the sudden silence.

  
“Good, Grian is here!” Cleo announced happily, bouncing off her chair and quickly striding to the small man, giving him a high five, which he received gratefully. “Now we’re finally complete and can start figuring out our battle plan!” 

  
“Cleo we’re not in war yet.” Joe sighed, rubbing his temples from stress. 

  
“You sure? Seems like it. We’re in a base, we’re fighting for someone and we’re going to have to fight the other team at some point.” She huffed, “And Grian’s on our team so we’re definitely going to win since his team won during the Civil War!”

  
“Actually, Grian here is more than a team member!” False interrupted behind them, stepping into the meeting room as well.

“False is right, he’s more than a team member. We have a confession to make.” Keralis nodded at Cleo, motioning her to take her seat once again. Following his direction, Cleo went back to her seat followed by Joe and False. “Grian, you have the floor.”

  
“I-I am—“ he stuttered, his nerves slowly overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once again, “I-I am the p-person X was t-talking about.”

  
Silence once again enveloped the meeting room, with most of the team left mouth open at the information. He couldn’t handle their eyes on him, he can feel the stares boring into him and he can’t help but shrink back.

“Oh Grian,” Stress said finally breaking the silence, “Why didn’t you tell us.”

“I was scared,” he replied simple, wrapping his arms around himself, “I didn’t know who I can trust.”

  
“It’s okay, Grian. At least now we know who remembers this guy.” Scar agreed, “Although if you don’t mind me asking, how does this missing hermit affect you?”

  
Keralis stepped in front of Grian protectively, “Okay that’s not—“

  
“No it’s fine.” Grian interrupted, gently pushing Keralis away. “It’s okay, I want to tell them.”

  
“You don’t have to—“

  
“If you guys will fight for me, then you all deserve to know why.”

  
Keralis opened his mouth to say something but then just closed it and nodded, stepping aside and letting Grian take the lead.

  
“For the past three years, I was just… a mess.” He explained, feeling his mind and heart protesting at his decision. “Even after me and Doc got together it never really stopped. I just learned how to keep it to myself better for the sake of Doc, he never really liked the idea of me being a depressed sad sack.” His breath hitched as he struggles to find his words to continue.

  
“Do you all know the feeling like something is missing from your life? Like you miss someone so much that it hurts? That was how I felt for three bloody years and it was torture. My heart wanted something—someone but I had no clue who. After I got together with Doc I thought that maybe it would stop but it didn’t. I kept having dreams of a man who I knew deep down was very dear to me but I didn’t know who or if he even existed! Now, Iskall convinced me to go to Xisuma for help and he checked the algorithm to make sure everything is in order but then there was something wrong, this man that my heart craved exists! And ever since I got sick, I have been having more vivid dreams and get random flashbacks during the day.

  
“This man was my former lover. I felt it in my heart that he loved me and I loved him. If I bring him back, I know I’ll choose him over Doc but…” He swallowed, knowing what comes next, tears threatening to fall as he thought back to his dream last night. “Last night, I saw him again. He was so mad at me, he gripped my arm so hard that I can feel it now. I did something wrong that drove him away and I have no idea what but it might be the reason why he left. If he wanted to get away from me, then I won’t bring him back, but even if he didn’t leave me intentionally and he wants to return, I’m not sure I can stand beside Doc any longer.”

* * *

  
The mole sneaked quietly to the hiding place they agreed beforehand, quickly putting down an anvil and scribbling a short note on a piece of paper.

**_Doc, we need to talk. It’s about Grian._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just took a chisel to my heart and put a crack on it.
> 
> I don't even know who I'm rooting for at this point.
> 
> But, Oh well.
> 
> Anyways, hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Stella


	17. Duplex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is now officially a double agent.

Grian yawned tiredly as he landed in front of Doc’s base. They were in the meeting all day, running through information and straightening out creases in their plans. He wasn’t used to being stuck in room doing nothing but thinking and slightly arguing with the others, it took a lot out of him.

He sleepily entered the base and was greeted by a deeply concerned Doc who quickly wrapped him in a hug.

“I was so worried, where the hell were you?” he demanded, clinging onto Grian tightly.

Grian sleepily returned the hug, starting to fall asleep in Doc’s arms. “Grinding, needed materials.” He mumbled.

“Okay little man let’s get you to bed.”

He groaned as he felt himself being lifted off the floor but was too tired to protest as he was already half asleep in Doc’s arms.

Doc gently sets him down onto the bed then pulling the covers on top of his very sleepy lover, pressing a kiss on Grian’s forehead. Why did he grind until he was practically asleep? He shrugged it off, it wasn’t like this is the first Grian has done this, it was probably just a very important project he can’t put down.

Giving Grian one last glance, he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Since he knows that Grian is now safe, it was his turn to get materials for the revamping of the S.T.A.R team’s base.

* * *

_“Xisuma! Xisuma please open the door!”_

_Xisuma looked at the door with blazing anger evident in his eyes. “Grian stay here okay?”_

_Grian just nodded in agreement before burying himself back into the mountain of blankets the admin provided the night before._

_The door creak open, “What do you want?” he heard the admin spat._

_“Please I know Grian is with you can I just talk to him?”_

_“No you cannot!” Xisuma hissed at the redstone engineer, “Grian told me what Etho has done and instead comforting him like what you were supposed to do, you shouted at him and told him to leave!”_

_“I was drunk okay?! I know I messed up so please let me talk to him.”_

_“No you listen to me first-“_

_“It’s okay.” Grian piped up from the couch, “It’s okay you can let him.”_

_Xisuma looked back at the mountain of blankets on the couch that Grian is still buried underneath in, shock and confusion evident on his face. “But he-“_

_“It’s okay. If he does want me out of his life, he should tell me that now when he’s sober.”_

* * *

He woke up in a sweat once again with an empty space beside him, telling him that Doc was probably out doing some kind of project. He sat up and pulled his knees close to his chest, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white as hot tears streams down his face in frustration.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” He screamed to the air on the top of his lungs that he swear that it can be heard from a mile away, with heartbreak echoing every word he shouts.

* * *

“Welcome to the new S.T.A.R team base!”

Doc introduced enthusiastically as they stood outside the stone fortress of the base Grian remembers raiding during the civil war and brought his team to victory. “I see that you’ve added some new upgrades!” He said enthusiastically, bouncing on his heels. Don’t get him wrong he is very excited about it’s just—for a different reason.

More specifically, mole reasons.

Doc really did up his game for this second-possible-only-more-serious war, the fortress now equipped with a lava moat, guardians swimming in the water as TNT dispenses from below, the former defenseless wall now with auto-firing dispensers filled to the brim with poison arrows and fire charge.

It kinda scared him a little bit to be honest.

“Let’s get you settled in yeah?”

He looked back at the defences being tested nervously, “Okay um… How do we do that exactly?”

“Come with me.”

Doc pulled him around the defences and to the very back of the base. “Stay right there.” He told Grian before leaving and pulled a lever cleverly hidden away in a tree. The sounds of pistons moving quickly followed and just in front of where Grian stood, the ground moved and made way into a deep tunnel leading into the fortress.

_I’m in._

“What have you seen Grian?”

“There’s a tunnel right here,” He pointed at the map of the war zone, just behind the STAR team’s base, “Doc designed it. It’s connected to a lever hidden in one of the trees, if we use that while everyone is out in the battlefield, we can get through without getting caught.”

“What even is the goal if there _will_ be a war?” Scar asked, “I mean—we can’t just fight for no reason.”

“Our goal here is to defend Xisuma as much as we can and to give Grian as much time as we need. If we fail, then everything will go to hell.” False explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

Grian felt a pang of guilt emerge from nowhere, he just felt like this is so wrong. Hermitcraft shouldn’t be torn apart because of him, sure they’ve done a war before but that was for all fun and good—this one’s different. Whoever wins or loses, Hermitcraft will never be the same again.

So he raises his hand, “Guys, you don’t have to do this. We can just hold a vote and I’ll follow whoever wins-“

“Absolutely not.” Iskall interrupted, cutting him off. “We are not doing this again. Your life is the one that’s going to get rocked by this decision and it’s up to you and only _you_.”

“He’s right, Gri. Nobody should tell you what you should do since it’s your life that’s going to get wrecked.” Keralis agreed, laying a comforting hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “And we’ll be right beside you until you make up your mind, okay?”

Grian gave Keralis an unsure smile, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of my freelancing so this one has not been edited!
> 
> I mean-- it surely sucked but I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Stella <3


	18. Ego non ludo talorum cum universi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian finally admits to himself what he was denying all this time.

Grian sat on the bed by himself as he dives deep into his thoughts. Which he probably shouldn’t be doing as he has a pounding headache once again and should be resting his mind to try and will it away. But no, he’s too stubborn for that and not to mention that everything he has been thinking about is at utmost importance.

But despite this excessive thinking of his, he really doesn’t know what to make out of this situation. Hermitcraft was on the brink of war—again, and it was because of him—again. 

He groaned as he fell back against the mattress in frustration, peace and quiet was all he was asking for the past few days but _no_ , instead the universe gave him a war to fight in!

Aside from the war, he was still conflicted about M (the name he gave this missing hermit because he feels bad calling him “missing hermit”), if he was really worth bringing back to Hermitcraft—he really should stop talking about him like an object. He can remember small things about him; how he wears a suit _all_ the time, his fondness of redstone and they were together. And what pains him so much is after all he has seen so far, all he has seen was constant arguing between the two of them, but there was still sweet moments that he can see occasionally. But that’s why it hurt… because it’s only _occasionally_.

He caught sight of the notebook that sat on top of his enderchest, he was organizing it earlier and he doesn’t know what to do with it. Should he burn it or-

But he can’t bring himself to do that.

Instead, he stood up and grabbed the notebook from on top the chest and flipped to the next blank page. Maybe writing another one won’t be such a bad idea, it might help him organize his jumbled thoughts.

He searched and found a random quill in a random chest, and took a seat in the desk he made for the sole purpose of writing these letters recommended by False.

* * *

_Dear M,_

_What did I do wrong?_

  
_I mean—with all of the stuff I’ve seen so far it’s clearly something bad. It involves Etho at some point but I can’t really remember. But I’m asking the wrong question._   
_The only question that matters, is what happened to us?_

_I love you, you know? It’s so wrong but I do, I’m just too afraid to admit it._   
_And I guess when I put it on paper, it’s so much easier to admit than to do it in real life._

  
_But I can see us falling apart, your late nights when I try to get you to bed you snap at me, drinking your woes away, and all the things you have said to me that I wished that you didn’t mean and that you were just in the heat of the moment that brought you to say such things to me and that you’ll just apologize afterwards._

  
_But you know what bothers me the most? Is that I only saw one apology._

  
_Then again, I don’t have full access to my memories yet so I guess I might’ve just missed them. But here’s the thing, if I bring you back, will we go back to what we used to do? Back to the countless arguments and heartbreak? For once in my life I would like to spare myself the heartbreak after being heartbroken for three years. Do you know how horrible it feels like? For every passing moment your heart just breaks and what makes it worse is I didn’t know why for goodness’ sake!_

  
_I guess if you still love me now, you know._

  
_But I can’t really make sure of it now, can I?_

  
_Hermitcraft is preparing for war, we’re defending Xisuma who is defending—me. And I don’t know what to do. Answers will be the best thing you can give to me right now. I need to choose, and fast._

_So please I’m begging you, if you still lov_ _e me._

  
_Let me know._   


_Love, Grian_

  
He slumped back as he signed his name at the very end. What was he doing? This was a bad idea in itself, what more when he actually goes through with what his heart _demands_? 

God was he really doing this? Doc has been so sweet for the past few days but instead of leaning towards him, he was actually now seriously considering to be with a person who he used to know but not anymore and he wasn’t actually sure if the guy still held the same feelings for him!

He let out a huff in frustration, he just needs time. As much as the new G-team can get him, and maybe—just maybe he’ll get the answers he needs.

But he doesn’t have much now does he?

* * *

“Grian, it’s your old base, you built this thing! Do you remember anything?”

“Well,” he answered cautiously, brewing up a plan in his head to help his team while not giving himself away. “The entrance to the base itself is here at the back. I was the one that made it so there’s no fancy redstone, the button is just directly below it to open the door. The door in front is just a diversion if any of you has attempted to go through it, Gertude is in there to throw potions so just don’t.”

“While things are going south in the battle field we can infiltrate this thing! When Ren and I infiltrated this before there was a much larger area down below, we can fill it up with TNT and just blow the whole base up!” Doc gleefully explained.

  
_Shit._

“Um isn’t that a bit too much? And it was Grian’s build and hardwork.” Zedaph advised, Grian mentally thanking him for defending his build and the safety of his team. “And wasn’t it—how do you Englishmen say? A gentlemen’s rule to not just—blow stuff up?”

“This war is not like the Civil war where it was all fun and games Zedaph, this will determine the fate of Hermitcraft’s missing member and I demand to have a say in it! And I’m pretty sure Grian’s fine with it, isn’t that right, Love?”

“I-I uh… yeah! It’s an old build anyways, and it’s for the sake of winning yeah?” He stuttered nervously. He completely disagrees and NO HE DOESN’T WANT A WHOLE SEASON WORTH OF WORK TO JUST BE BLOWN UP INTO PIECES!

But he kept those comments to himself, biting his tongue back to prevent any scandalous things comes spewing out from his lips. 

“Great! Let’s go to planning now, gentlemen?”

The team nodded and went straight ahead to planning, with Grian trying to take note of everything to try and counteract everything with his team.  
He’s running out of time.

* * *

  
_~~Mumbo~~ stood in front of his redstone creation. No it wasn’t another questionable request from the Watchers, they haven’t given him a job to do for a long time. This is purely for him and him only._

  
_It was a death chamber._

  
_He had sketch out a perfect model of an inescapable death chamber that he was pretty damn sure that he can’t respawn from. He has broken his bed, to stop that from happening. He was in his own pocket universe after all._

_He’s done with everything! This torture, this pain, this guilt that he wasn’t able to apologize to his love._

_He just wants everything to end._

_~~Mumbo~~ stood in front of the iron door of the chamber he created, he knows that when he steps in it he can’t turn back._

_But then again, what could be worth turning back for?_

_Grian is happy with Doc, nobody remembers him and he’s pretty sure the Watchers are just going to lose some extra burden to take care of. Absolutely no strings attached._

_He took a deep breath and pushed the button, the iron door opening to welcome him in._

_“NO!”_

  
_Just before ~~Mumbo~~ gets to step inside he was pulled back and flung towards the ground. Seriously, he can’t even die in peace?_

_“HAVE YOU ABSOLUTELY LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?!”_

_A feminine voice screeched, he winced as her voice echoed all throughout the void. “What the hell-?”_

_“DON’T YOU ‘WHAT THE HELL’ ME YOUNG MAN! I CANNOT HAVE YOU DYING NOT WHEN GRIAN IS TRYING TO MAKE UP HIS MIND WHETHER OR NOT TO BRING YOU BACK!”_

_~~Mumbo~~ froze, “What…?”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Here.” The young watcher pulled him up to his feet, and ~~Mumbo~~ notices that she’s not wearing a mask that covers her eyes like the rest of Watchers that visited him. Instead she looked—normal, with long platinum hair and hazel eyes and the signature angelic wings of a Watcher. She shoved a piece of paper into his hand, “Grian wrote a bunch of letters dedicated to you. This was his recent one and I think you should read it.”_

_~~Mumbo~~ was utterly confused, “W-Why are you helping me?”_

_“Grian was my friend, he doesn’t deserve to go through so much pain.” She explained, sadness lacing her words. “I saw you two together. You might’ve been an ass for a long while, but I can tell you love him, especially after you took this offer. Which by the way, was stupid, but love nonetheless.”_

_“I-I..” ~~Mumbo~~ was lost for words, this was the first act of kindness he received for three years. “Thank you. What’s your name?”_

_“My name’s Silver and don’t mention it. I’m sorry I can’t pull you out of this place, I’m not powerful enough to do that. Just read the letter and hope that Grian can break through.” She smiled sadly, “Goodbye ~~Mumbo Jumbo~~.” And with that, she disappeared in the midst of purple flames, leaving ~~Mumbo~~ once again._

_He un-crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, and started reading._

  
_**Grian still loves him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend out there who I put (with permission) into this fic! *waves*
> 
> She's Silver but known in a different name here in Ao3.
> 
> Love, Stella <3


	19. Hoc est enim omnes, sed meum consilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untapped power.

“We need to rig the back door and everything else including the floor underground. They’re planning to blow this base up and I for one does not want to see that happen.”

“I’ll get on with the redstone for the door.” Iskall volunteered. False nodded and approval and he went off to head downstairs to where the door is.

Grian encircled the wall surrounding the fortress of STAR team’s base, “We also need to blast proof the walls of this place, There’s TNT and fire charge launchers over that wall, it can blow this place up in a couple of hits. So, obsidian walls doesn’t sound very bad right now.”

Scar raised his hand, “I’ll get onto that with Stress!”

“Well what are we doing then?” Stress chuckled, “Let’s go get some obsidian!”

Scar looked at Keralis for approval and he just nodded in reply. Scar grabbed Stress by the arms and started pulling her down the bubble elevator.

Grian rubbed his face with his hand, trying to keep himself awake as he slumped back into his chair, letting Joe and Impulse take the lead for the next steps of their infiltration plan.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Cleo, her brows furrowed with concern. “Maybe you should take a break for the night, Gri. You deserve the rest.”

Grian just sighed in defeat, “Maybe you’re right, I’ll go ahead then. Are you sure you all will be fine without me?”

Cleo nodded, “You’ve already done what you could Grian. Take a break and we’ll continue tomorrow, yeah?’

“Okay.” Grian stood up from his chair and restrapped his elytra to his body, “I’ll see you all tomorrow then.”

“See you Grian!”

He jumped through the hole in the meeting room and lit some rockets, sending him flying on his way back home. He didn’t even notice that he felt sleepy, maybe it was the excitement of it all that just made him kept going.

On his way back to the base, he caught a glimpse of the small clearing he and M built their old home on that was now in ruins. Maybe it’s not a bad idea to stop by, right?

He took a hard turn and flew towards the clearing, landing on his feet right in the middle of it. It was pitch black down here which makes it a literal mob farm, zombies, skeletons, and creepers quickly taking notice of his arrival and started to crowd around him. Grian took his battle position and pulled out his diamond sword, bracing himself for the attacks.

He skilfully tear through the mobs with ease, slashing every single one into pieces. Taking a dramatic leap from a piece of debris and impaling a creeper, the mob disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving behind gunpowder in its wake. He looked around seeing the mobs unwavering in their count.

He twirled his sword in his hand, and dove head first into the wave of mobs.

_I should do this more often,_ Grian thought to himself. It was a great stress reliever, especially with this war going on and the-

_“GRIAN RUN!”_

He froze at the voice. Please god not now.

A zombie knocked him off his feet, knocking air out his lungs as pure white pain clouded his mind.

_“GRIAN JUST GO! SAVE YOURSLEF!”_

Grian’s eyes shot open as a surge of energy flowed through his veins as he watched the mobs around him get thrown back and consumed with purple flames and turning them into nothing but ashes.

And he has yet another headache.

Great.

He begrudgingly sat up, seeing that he was utterly alone with no mob in sight.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Grian came stumbling into the meeting room with heavy black bags under his eyes while holding a mug of coffee in one hand, which caught the attention of his fellow teammates.

“Uh, Gri is everything alright?” Stress asked from across the table, concerned about the state of her friend.

“Yeah I’m just--,” Grian was interrupted by a tired yawn. “Tired. Just tired.”

He took a seat in his chair accordingly, not saying a word or adding to the discussion, instead, he just sat there, trying to fight sleep.

Iskall took a seat beside the tired man, “I thought Cleo told you to go and rest last night?”

Grian shook his head, rethinking to the events last night. He still doesn’t fully understand what happened at the clearing and spent the whole night thinking about it over and over again, but still repeatedly drives himself to a wall. “Something happened last night.” He mumbled, “I spent the night thinking about it.”

Iskall frowned at his reply. Well whatever it was, he knows that it can’t be good. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Grian bit his lip nervously, “I’m not sure if you’ll believe me when I tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It sounds so—fictional. Even I can’t wrap my mind around it, and I feel like I’m going insane!”

“Grian calm down,” Iskall soothed, trying to calm him as his breaths started to quicken. “You are not going insane. And I promise that whatever you say I’ll believe, okay?”

“Okay.”

Iskall puts down a chair and sits right in front of him, giving him his full attention. “So what happened?”

Grian took a deep breath, “I was flying home last night when I took a detour. I was attacked by mobs but it was an easy handle, but then I heard—voices. Then I felt something in me like… clicked? And purple flames came spewing out and burned all of the mobs.”

Okay, in all honesty, Iskall was not expecting that.

Grian’s mind panicked when he got no reaction from the other man, going back to hyperventilating as he goes into panic. “Oh my god you don’t believe me I—“

“No nono I do! It’s just that I got caught off guard that’s all!” Iskall quickly reassured before his state gets so much worse. “And maybe you should take a breather and sleep yeah? It looks like you desperately need it.”

“That’s the thing, Iskall, I can’t bring myself to sleep! I don’t know why but no matter how sleepy I feel I don’t actually fall asleep!”

It was true, he wanted to rest last night but instead he laid in his bed wide awake without a wink of sleep. “Just—try again okay?” Iskall begged. Grian sighed, “Fine.”

He sleepily stood up and strapped his elytra back on once again before jumping off the hole in the meeting room and flying away like the night before, but instead of taking a detour, he went straight to Doc’s base. He was so tired that he wasn’t even sure how he is still managing to function properly, it was as if his mind refuses to, not to mention the pounding headache he now has. He was so happy about getting rid of it before and he is now stuck with it once again.

His feet landed back to solid land right outside their base, and for some reason, he feels scared to try again. Doc was not in the base again, as he was still probably in the STAR team meeting. Spares him all the questions and concerns he was too tired to receive at this point.

Still laying wide awake at his bed, he tossed and turned but still to no avail. But he caught sight of a lone potion that sat on his desk, its purple embers swirling inside the bottle. He completely forgot about it!

He quickly stood up and grabbed the potion Xisuma gave him to help him sleep. Potion effects swirled in the air as he uncapped the potion bottle. Grian stared at for a moment, his brain sending out red flags that this is clearly a bad idea.

But he was so exhausted.

Without another thought, he chugged down the liquid, feeling the smooth liquid go down his throat. He was immediately hit by an overwhelming need to sleep, stumbling back into the bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	20. Et ego disposui videre per

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B r o k e n.

He panted heavily in his sleep, sweat drenching the sheets.

_“NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”_

“Please just go.” He mumbled, lost in a memory.

_“No! Don’t let him leave! I have something special planned for him.”_

_Grian watched helplessly as the winged creatures close in on his love, trying to catch the redstone engineer. “No please you have me! Just let him go!”_

_“Oh no, sweetie. You think we will just let him go that easily?” The creature holding him down laughed, giving his wing a sharp tug. “I don’t think so.” The creatures held his lover by the arms with a sword pointed straight at his throat._

_He **cannot** lose him._

_A surge of power flowed through his veins, he gritted his teeth. “Let. Him. Go.”_

_“What was that darling?”_

_“I said,” he clenched his fists, purple flames coming from his palms. The creature was taken aback at his newfound power. Grian jerked away from their grasp and turned to them with burning fury, his eyes now completely black as purple streaks crawl up his face, his body burning in purple flames._

_His voice brought a chill ran down their spine as Grian spoke with an echo of a thousand voices._

_“ **Let. Him. Go.** ”_

“Grian?!”

Doc frantically called out Grian’s name as he walked through his base that was now _mostly_ in ruins. He has finally returned from the meeting and he has arrived to his base in pieces—and Grian in it.

“Grian? Where are you?” Please god let him be okay.

A loud crash echoed from where the bedroom used to be. He quickly ran towards the noise and—

He froze.

There was Grian, half a foot above the floor with no elytra and purple flames burning seeming his skin, “Grian…?”

His head whipped towards him, and in a blink of an eye, he had him pinned against the wall. His pitch black eyes stared deep into his soul with purple lines tracing his face.

“Grian, love it’s me—“

Grian face fell with realization, “You’re not him.” He said, his voice bringing chills down his spine, and his expression hardened once more, “ **WHERE IS HE**?!”

“Love, I don’t know who you’re talking about.” He defended quickly, hoping that Grian will not hurt him or—himself.

The flames disappeared in an instant and his eyes returned back to their normal before he fell back down onto the floor.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That._

The first thing Grian noticed was his headache that his headache was still there.

But worse.

“Ow my head.” He moaned in pain as the light of the room blared at his eyes. Speaking of room, where was he? He slept in their room didn’t he?

“Grian?” Doc suddenly appeared at his side, not noticing how he got there. All of his focus right now is the overwhelming pain he was in. Doc gave him a reassuring smile, “How are you feeling?”

He grimaced as he tried to look at Doc properly, turning his head at the slightest. “Absolutely horrible.”

“What happened to you, Gri? Do you remember anything at all?”

“I took the potion X gave me to help me sleep, and then I passed out and that’s it really.” He groaned in reply. God what the hell is wrong with him?!

Doc gave him a confused look, ‘You don’t remember anything else? Anything about destroying most of the base or having weird magical purple flame powers?”

“Excuse me what?!” He shot up at the mention of the base, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. Looking around the base, there was debris scattered on the floor of their so called “living room” with the walls looking like slowly being built back. “How did I even do this?”

“That is a question I want to get answers to as well, love.”

He fell back down onto the couch, “What is happening to me?” he cried, “I-I don’t even remember how I did all of this! God am I a threat now?!”

Doc’s expression fell at his exclamation and tried to hold him in his arms. Grian pushed him away from him and scurried further into the couch, hoping that he would just melt into the couch in terror. “Stay away from me!” He cried out, desperately trying to keep him away, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

As gently as he could, Doc reached out and caressed his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. “I know that you won’t do that.”

“Whatever’s going on with me Doc, I can’t control it. I-I can hurt you—“

Grian was cut off by Doc pulling him into his arms, he didn’t even have the chance to fight it, he broke down almost instantly as Doc whispered sweet nothings as he cried.

_Don’t be a fool, Doc. You know he’s a threat._

  
  


* * *

“Yo G-man! How are you doin—“

Iskall froze. He was expecting to see Grian in bed or something and perhaps eating a snack but instead he was greeted by the tired man, standing on a block trying to repair the broken ceiling of their bedroom with debris scattered all over the place.

Grian whipped his head at his direction with a nervous laugh, “Oh H-hey Iskall!”

“What the hell happened here?” Iskall replied, still frozen in confusion.

“Yeah about that,” He chuckled nervously, “There was an—accident to say the least. Believe me it was worse before.”

“Should I even ask?”

“Better if you don’t.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. “Okay then!” Iskall exclaimed, finally breaking the tense silence, “Do you want help?”

“How are you feeling?” Iskall asked, giving Grian a cup of tea. They’ve finally finished the repairs for the base after god-knows-what happened and decided it would be best if they both take a well-deserved break. “Did you get some sleep?”

Grian hesitated for a moment, biting his lip in contemplation. “Yeah I did. I took the sleeping potion X gave me when I went to him before and I dreamed of something—weird.”

“Your dreams are always weird man.”

“No this one’s different.” He sighed, thinking back to his dream. “He’s there, the missing Hermit. And there was these creatures, they had wins and these masks and they tried to get him and it was because of—“ he swallowed, “Me.”

Iskall’s expression fell, “Oh Grian.”

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!” He shouted, his body starting to shake uncontrollably, “I FEEL LIKE I JUST KEEP HURTING PEOPLE AND NOW I’M ABOUT TO START A WAR! WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!”

The base shook around them almost knocking Iskall off his feet but managing to grab onto a nearby cabinet to hold himself upright. “Grian!” He shouted, trying to wake the builder from a trance-like state as he cried. “Grian stop!”

Grian finally snapped out of it, realizing what was happening around them and the shaking stopped. Iskall let out a breath of relief, he was not dead and was still breathing. But his relief was quickly replaced with concern, and maybe a bit of fear, when he looked back at Grian who was now kneeled on the floor, breathing heavily.

“What’s wrong with me?” Grian choked, “Why am I so broken?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> Guys... Thank you for all of the support. I love going through the comment and seeing what you guys think and it all just motivates me to keep writing! 
> 
> Undoubtedly some chapters do kind of fall short (after I went through a lot of editing strikes) but I'm so happy that you all still loved those!
> 
> Things will start escalating from here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love, Stella <3


	21. Explicandis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to Unravel

“Grian you can’t just barge in there!”

“Yes I can! Watch me!”

Grian marched down the tunnel with determination. He needs answers _now._

“Shishwammy hasn’t got out of there since he went in! And you can’t just break down the door!” Keralis protested as he desperately tried to stop him, has Grian gone insane?!

He grabbed Grian’s arm and held him back, “Just calm down and we will figure it out! We don’t know he’s doing in there!”

“I almost killed Doc,” Grian choked, “And same with Iskall. Something is happening to me and I don’t know what. I need to know how to control this before I can hurt anybody.” He jerked his hand out of Keralis’ grasp and continued to go down the tunnel, finally arriving to the last layer of the overworld.

He stood on bedrock, in front of an obsidian door, where he knows the admin resides. “Xisumavoid!” He screamed, "I need answers! And if you don’t open this bloody door I’m taking it down!”

He received no reply.

“Alright then!” he took out his enchanted pickaxe, “I’m taking it down!”

He started hacking at the obsidian door, pieces of it flying out as he continued to break it down. Keralis grabbed onto his pickaxe in a desperate attempt to stop him. “Please Grian just stop!”

Twisting his pickaxe, he pulled away from Keralis, quickly switching the tool for his sword and pointing it at Keralis. “You don’t understand!” He exclaimed, his voice cracking from the burning emotions that were tearing him apart. “There’s something wrong with me and I need to fix it before it’s too late!”

“Whatever it is Grian we can fix it! But please be rational! X only goes in there when it is _deathly_ serious and he has been in there in days! Are you willing to unleash the dangers of that room to Hermitcraft?!”

His grip on the sword loosened as his expression softened at the realization. What was he doing?

“You’re right.” He mumbled, lowering his sword before falling onto his knees in defeat. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Keralis knelt in front of the smaller man, holding him by the shoulders, although Grian refuses to look at him in the eye. “Grian, there’s nothing to fix,” he said sincerely, “because you are not broken.”

Grian couldn’t bring himself to agree.

* * *

“Here.”

Grian flinched as Keralis interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the man holding a bowl of steaming soup with a small smile. “What is this?”

“Uh...food? It seems like you need it.” Keralis pushed, hoping that Grian would just take it without a problem.

“I’m not hungry.”

“That’s such a lie and we both know it. Just take it.”

Grian hesitantly took the bowl into his hands, but still refuses to eat it. He feels like he was about to throw up from the smell alone. His stomach churned at the thought, it was just rabbit stew, why was he so— _disgusted?_

Keralis noticed the smaller man’s discomfort, he felt worried for him. Grian was noticeably getting thinner and thinner each day, his sweater hanging loosely from his body with heavy black bags under his eyes. He was supposed to be feeling better! Why does he look so sick?

“Okay,” He started, sitting beside the builder, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Grian bit his lip in hesitation, still unsure whether he should tell Keralis. He is part of the new G-team, he can trust him.

"I had another memory that night." Grian mumbled staring down at the soup he still held in his hands, refusing to look at Keralis. "There were these creatures, they held me down and chased after who I assume is the missing hermit. Then I can remember the sorrow and the anger I was feeling at the moment as they held me down. Then there was this power that surged through me--" he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, as his breaths started to quicken, "It felt good. Like blowing off some steam and I was finally able to breathe. But then I woke up on the couch with the base half destroyed and Doc told me I pinned him on the wall and burned some of his skin off. And I'm so scared I'm going to hurt him again and I need to talk to Xisuma to find out what's going on with me--"

"Hey hey calm down." Keralis coaxed before Grian collapses into a full-blown panic attack. "You're okay, Doc's okay, everyone's okay. Calm down."

"But it's not okay!" He sobbed, "I don't know what's wrong with me! It seems like everytime I recover from something I get hit with another thing! I just want to take a break from all of this and just be back to the way things were before he disappeared three years ago!"

Keralis didn't say anything after that. He just wrapped his arms around Grian and hugged him tight as he cried his heart out.

Grian can feel his heart being torn into two as he thought back to the bruises he left on Doc, and the possible damages this coming war11 can do to Hermitcraft. Will they all still beq1qQ friends after this? This was not like the Civil War, this was way different.

"Just hold on tight, Grian, okay? Everything will be okay in the end, and whatever choice you choose, we will support you." Keralis comforted. "And after all of this ends, you can take a break for as long as you want.

* * *

_"Mumbo!" He ran down the steps of the platform as fast as he can, carefully pulling the redatone engineer to his feet. "Oh my god are you alright?! They did hurt you--"_

_"Grian I'm fine." The man said softly, "If anything, whatever you did was amazing! I didn't know that you could do that!"_

_Grian chuckled awkwardly as he turn away to hide the burning blush his face was enduring at the momemt. "Long story, I'll tell you when we get home. We have to get out of here."_

_Mumbo took a shaky step, his knees quickly buckling under his weight but Grian caught him before he fell onto the floor._

_Grian slung the taller man's arm around his shoulder and started to drag him out of the palace._

_"Xelqua we're not done--"_

_"No I think we are." He snapped, looking back at the fallen Watchers, "Leave me and friends alone. Never interfere with Hermitcraft unless you want to burn from my wrath."_

_"We gave you those powers!" The Watcher on the platform croaked, "We can take it back!"_

_"That's a lie and we both know it. Because if it was the case, you would've done it the moment I left this god-forsaken place." He smiled slyly, "Good day!"_

* * *

"Excuse me for asking but what are we doing here?"

"This place used to be my house." He explained, as he tried to lift (and failing miserably) a debris. "I had these powers before, before all of this happened."

"But if you had them all this time how come this is only happening now?" Iskall asked, slightly confused as he reached out and helped Grian lifting that one giant piece of debris. "Surely we've gone through with this before right?"

"Yeah but we probably don't remember since somebody tampered with the algorithm."

"That's true." 

"So come on, there has to be something underneath all of this that can help us."

The pair shoved and broke as many debris as they can, looking for anything in particular that is of any use. 

"Grian! I found something!"

Grian quickly dropped the piece of cement in his hands and ran over to where Iskall was standing. "What is it?"

Iskall pointed at a big wooden trap door embedded on the earth.

He looked at Iskall with slight fear in his eyes, this is where everything goes wrong in a horror movie. "What do you think could be inside it?"

"I guess we have to find out."

He nervously grasped the handle of the trap door and pulled with all of his strength, opening with a loud creak and he was greeted by a pitch black abyss.

He glanced back at Iskall, "Hand me a torch, a lantern or something that can light this place up."

Iskall fumbled through his shulker box he set down before, finally finding a stray end rod and quickly handing it to Grian.

With end rod in one hand, he descended down the stairs into the dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I am off schedule.
> 
> In my defense, I have a very acceptable excuse for it!
> 
> I have been working on my music and my arts lately and I have been doing it non-stop. But here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for the patience and the support <3
> 
> Love, Stella


	22. Solvenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian uncovers a lot in the old basement of his old house.

With end rod in one hand, he descended down the stairs into the dark abyss.

All he can hear was the echoes of his footsteps, there was no dripping, no bats, or anything. Why in the world would he have this underneath his house?

His feet touched the floor of the room. He didn't know how long he was walking, for all he know he could be 40 feet below the ground.

"Iskall?" He called out, his voice echoing to the top, "Come down here!"

"Uh I'm not sure if I want to man." He rolled his eyes at the reply. 

"Just come on!"

He heard a brief sigh before being followed by another set of footsteps echoing. 

"Why do you have this spooky place under your house, Gri? Are you sure your ex was not a serial killer, or a psychopath or perhaps a cannibal?"

"Don't be ridiculous Iskall." He scoffed. "Come on we need to find a light switch of some sorts, whatever this place is, if it's under my house, it probably has one."

Iskall appeared right by his side, making him jump slightly, "How are you so sure of that?"

He shot him a glare, "Because my ex Iskall was no murder, psychopath, or cannibal. Just so you know, he's an amazing redstone engineer."

"Uhuh," Iskall replied, still unsure. "He could be a redstone engineer and be a psychopath still. And come on you don't remember the dude!"

"I do... a bit." He chuckled sheepishly, "Now come on, I don't want to stay here in the dark for so long."

They split into opposite directions, both following along the walls with their own end rods. The first thing Grian noticed about this room was it was made in solid obsidian. The floors and the ceiling were no exemption to the design. So now why would anyone need a solid block of obsidian as a room?

The second thing he noticed was the fact that he encountered no mobs. After being left alone for three years or maybe even more in pitch black, you would expect that this would be a mob farm. But it isn't and it's literally defying the rules of this world.

A row of redstone lamps lit up the room all at once, temporarily blinding him at the sudden brightness.

"Found it!" He heard Iskall call out.

His eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light, and he was greeted by rows and rows of bookshelves. 

Iskall jogged up to him, seemingly confused as he is. "What is this place?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen it in any of my memories yet. But it looks like--" he stride over and pulled a book from one of the shelves, seeing it filled to the brim with drawings of redstone machinery, "An archive."

"Why in the world would you need an archive underneath your house built inside a solid obsidian room?"

He shrugged, "That's what we're about to find out. Get reading."

They sat around pulling countless books and notebooks out of the bookshelves, having a different array of redstone circuits, machines, traps, and everything you would ever need. Grian even found an unfinished blueprints of a design for artificial intelligence!

This man must be really talented with redstone if he can make that possible.

He sighed and stood up, moving to the next bookshelf.

This one did not contain any thick books or volumes of any kind, instead it has piles and piles of uneatly stacked sketchpads and notebooks. These... were clearly his.

He curiously took one at the very top and flipped to the first page.

And there he was.

The man in his dreams.

An intricate drawing of a man with slicked back hair and a neatly kept mustache smiled back at him, and at the very bottom was his signature with the caption "My Love". He felt himself tearing up at the sketch, so this was him huh?

He hungrily continued flipping through the pages, seeing multiple drawings of his friends and building blueprints, but mostly of his former lover.

He set some aside to bring back, mostly some unfinished ones that he really wants to fill in the blanks in. Maybe these could help him jostle his memory and help him remember the things he forgot.

Such a shame, these are too beautiful to forget.

He was down to the last sketch pad on the shelf. This one looked newer than the rest, the cover was still intact and was free of any charcoal residue which piqued his interest. If this was the newest one why was it at the bottom?

He feels like he's just making more questions than finding answers... which was the purpose of this expedition in the first place.

With a sigh, he flipped to the first page and was greeted by an unfinished sketch of a fireplace with a note that was written over most of the initial drawing that seemed to be written in a hurry.

_His name was mumbo jumbo_

_You won't remember anything about him because the Watchers took him and they wiped your memory_

_He is the sweetest person in this whole world and he loved you so so much and you did as well_

_He built you a small house that was horrendously decorated as a surprise for your birthday_

_He always wore that same suit that you stole once and he always maintained his mustache cuz he always said his greatest asset which you built a machine to have it removed for diamonds_

_This machine wont be in your base anymore as well as this house and his death star type base_

_Please remember him and go save him_

_I don't want to lose him_

_Please_

_I love him_

"Grian?"

He jerked out of his thoughts and he furiously wiped his tears before facing Iskall with a sad smile. "Yeah?"

His expression morphed into concern at seeing him cry, "Is everything okay, bud?"

"Yeah" Grian sniffed, "Everything's fine. I just saw something and it made me really sad."

"Okay then," Iskall replied with uncertainty, not wanting to push it. "What are all these?" 

"Oh those were my old sketch books, it seems like they were all stocked in here."

Iskall picked one up from the floor and browed through the pages, "So this is him? The missing hermit?"

"Yep." Grian croaked, "That's him."

"He seems so...so--"

"Normal. I know."

"But this doesn't make any sense, why did he leave? How could he possibly tampered with the algorithm? None of his redstone blueprints were any indication that he used redstone that's advance enough to even have ACCESS to it let alone change it!"

Grian shook his head, "It wasn't him that tampered with the algorithm."

Iskall was taken aback, "What?"

He opened the sketch pad he still held and pointed at a specific section in the note his past self wrote. "'You won't remember anything about him because the Watchers took him and they wiped your memory', this means he didn't do it! Whoever these are then they were the ones that did it!"

"But Grian, now that you know some part of the truth, what will you do know?"

"I now know his name, and I know that I love him, but--" he paused, shutting the sketch pad close, "—I’m not sure still. I was so sure before but now I’m not again? God it feels like I’m in a ship in a tide that keeps changing!"

"So— "

"But anyways, what do you need?"

Iskall didn't feel comfortable at the sudden change of topic. He can clearly see the pain that lingers in Grian's eyes, but he refuses to confront the truth he now knows without a doubt.

But sadly, this is supposed to be his decision and he can't push it unless Grian embraces it.

"I found a volume of these books at the back." He explained, opening the book he carried and showing Grian its-- peculiar text.

"It seems like it's written in a different language. If I knew any better, I'd say its Void text but I'm pretty sure its just a myth so I'll stick with Galactic and have Xisuma translate it for us--"

"It is."

"What?" His thoughts came to a screeching stop. "I was just joking, I thought Void text were just some made up thing! Hold on-- can you _read_ it?"

Grian just nodded in reply as he kept browsing through the book, "This is the volume of the History of Watchers and the--" he froze.

Iskall noticed the smaller man paled as he stared at a page, which worried him. "You alright?"

"How come I never remembered this until now?" Grian swallowed as pieces of a broken memory starts flowing in, "This volume is about the History of the Watchers and--

Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Y E S!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and patience you've guys given me. God I am really thankful and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> My birthday is coming up and I thought that I would go spoiling you guys as a bit of a treat soooo look forward to that ;)
> 
> Although admittedly, this story isn't going in the direction I want to and I've been trying to fix some of the pre-written chapters since it's getting a bit difficult to write for the ones near the end. So some of these chapters might fall short or some of them might even be put on hold ,hence, the late posts. It's just- a bit rough lately. But I'm going to still try to spoil ya'll.
> 
> I do hope you still enjoyed it and I really do love you guys.
> 
> Love, Stella


	23. Meam Pretiosiorem Servum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette  
> A marionette is a puppet controlled from above using wires or strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Kingdon of Valor
> 
> Nothing too graphic it was just mentioned. But here's a heads up!

Grian stayed sitting on the floor, slouched against a shelf as Iskall paced in front of him with his brows knitted closely together. He’s been on it for a few minutes and considering the whole lot of information dump that just happened, it’s starting to worry him.

“Iskall look—.”

“No no no,” Iskall quickly interjected, cutting him off. “Give me a moment to wrap my head around this.”

Grian bit his lip and said nothing more, letting the Swede pace and think for as long as he want.

A few minutes later, Iskall finally stopped pacing in circles. He looked at Grian briefly before flicking his gaze to the book that laid beside the man. Iskall let out a sigh before making his way beside Grian, slumping against the bookshelf and sliding down to the floor. “Do you have any more memories about this?” He asked, “Can you explain it better?”

“Some bits and pieces,” Grian shrugged, “What do you want know?”

“Everything that you remember right now.”

Grian pulled his knees close to his chest in comfort as tries to remember his old past. “I was afraid.” He started simply, “I don’t remember who I was before I was taken with them, but I remember how it felt— to be so afraid and be in so much _pain._ ” His breath hitched as tears threatened to fall, taking a shaky deep breath, he continued.

“The Watchers are practically the Gods of these worlds. They deemed themselves to be superior from others because of the powers they were gifted by this— _thing_ called the ‘Interitum’. I-I don’t remember what it is but I remember them being obsessed with it. It seems like no one can control it? I remember my friends being taken to it but they never…” His voice trailed off, his eyes widening as he looked out into the distance.

“Grian?” Iskall laid a hand on Grian’s shoulder in alarm, and it was worsened when the blond didn’t even bat an eye at him. “Grian? What’s wrong?!”

Grian suddenly gasped, taking a deep breath as if he just got pulled from the water. He frantically looked around him before he finally realized where he was. “What happened?”

“You just zoned out dude!” Iskall explained, “What was that? You were— out of it.”

Grian pressed a hand against his forehead as a pounding headache quickly erupted. “I-I don’t know. It was just like I was pulled back from my consciousness and was forced into the backseat. I was here but I was not _here_ here.” He babbled in visible confusion, “You get what I mean?”

“Kind of? But I’m still confused.”

Grian made quick work and had the book back into his hands, flipping through the pages as if he was looking for something. It didn’t take long for him to stop at a page with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

Iskall leaned over to see what he was looking at. He still didn’t understand Void text, but there dead center of two pages was a beautiful elaborate art of what he assumed was a watcher with billowing robes and angelic wings. The man was wearing a mask over his eyes with a symbol on it, and it was as if he was being held up by bright red puppet strings as he holds an orb in one hand and the other was covered in purple flames. Despite all this, the man wore a smirk as though he was _enjoying_ it.

On the top of the drawing, was the title of the section in elegant calligraphy.

**_THE MARIONETTE_ **

“That’s me.”

Iskall whipped head to Grian in shock, “What?”

“That’s me,” Grian’s voice cracked with tears streaming down his face, “Why don’t I remember this?”

****

**_The Watchers are known to be all-powerful creatures. They consider themselves Gods and superior to any living being including the players. Granted with abilities by the ancient ‘God’ known as the ‘Interitum’, they have abilities to manipulate worlds and if given the right training and development, the players themselves._ **

****

**_But it is not the case, the Watchers that exists now are merely agents of the Interitum. The Interitum are their origin, they were created to do its bidding. With this information, the Watcher’s powers are limited. Yes, they are able to control worlds, but they are not all-powerful. They are yet to unlock their full potential. But to do that, the Interitum itself should be the one to bestow its power to them. And yes, ALL of its power._ **

****

**_This will not “kill” the Interitum. It will just share its power with another being._ **

****

**_But the Interitum chooses its host very diligently._ **

****

**_The Watchers tried for centuries for a player that the Interitum will accept, but they were either kill on the spot or died soon right after receiving its power._ **

****

**_That is until Xelqua._ **

****

**_Xelqua was found as a wizard in a world named “Kingdom of Valor” by its admin/leader, Sam Gladiator. The Watchers took him under their wing and was the very first person to be accepted FULLY by the Interitum._ **

****

**_It was rumored that after he received its power it drove him insane._ **

****

**_There are no more confirmed information regarding to Xelqua, but it was said that after it drove him insane, he managed to control it and rebelled against the Watchers. According to the same resources, he now lives as a normal player under a different name._ **

****

**_Xelqua is the one chosen by the Interitum and must bring balance to the universe. And no matter where he is today, he WILL return and finish what he started._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes another one.
> 
> Take notes everybody! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even though its short, but expect hearing from me again very soon;)
> 
> Love ya guys!
> 
> Love, Stella<3


	24. Consilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.

“I’m scared, Iskall.” Grian sobbed, “I’m so scared.”

Iskall just kept holding the smaller man, rubbing circles on his back as he cried. “Hey everything’s going to be fine, okay? Nobody’s going to take you away us.”

“But they took Mumbo! And wiped my memories of him and everything else related to my past! They could just do the same thing to me!”

“Don’t say that, Grian.” Iskall comforted, still holding Grian tightly, “We will never let anyone near you alright? And the book said it already, you have the universe right at your fingertips and _lived!_ That’s already a win for me!”

Grian shook his head slightly, “The book also said that I’ve gone mad and rebelled, and that I’m practically sharing with an ancient entity that god knows what it can and _will_ do.”

Iskall didn’t say anything after that, he just held Grian close and let him cry.

It took a while before Grian’s sobbing finally dissolved into sniffling and his breathing slowed. Grian pulled away from Iskall, frantically wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Grian stood up, still wiping his tears, making his way through the maze of the Archive with Iskall right behind him.

At the very back of the archives, was a lone keypad directly embedded into the obsidian wall. It threw Iskall off guard at first before remembering who and what exactly was the man standing in front of him.

“The password is three, four, one, seven.” Grian sniffed sadly. “I want you to remember that.”

He entered the code slowly with his hands shaking. A small beep echoed through the room before the sound of pistons moving followed. The obsidian wall parted and moved to a solid bedrock room.

It wasn’t anything fancy or big, it was just a nine-by-nine bedrock cube. The only thing that shows them the inside was a small window right on its center and an iron door with a button right beside it. Inside, were chains lined with purple pulsing veins, as if they were waiting for someone to be trapped in them.

Grian took a shaky breath, “When Mumbo and I built this house, I was too afraid that I was going to hurt him so I built this containment chamber just in case.”

Iskall felt sick at the thought of putting his friend unwilling in there. “You’re asking me to— cage you in that?”

“Only when things go horribly wrong.”

“Look Gri, I don’t think I could bring myself to—“

“ _Please_ Iskall,” Grian begged. “You are the only one I can trust with this. If things go wrong, promise me that whatever I say, whatever I do, you will do everything to get me inside that chamber.”

There was a deafening silence that enveloped the pair. Iskall looked at the smaller man, his cheeks stained with tears and his eye red from crying, and a sense of desperation behind his eyes.

“I promise.”

* * *

“Unlike last time, there is no peace flag of any kind or an agreement so we have the free reigns here,” Doc discussed as he showed a map of the two bases. “If we want to have the upper hand, I say we strike at night. We have been scouting the perimeter for a few nights and we noticed that most of the other team leaves during the night, practically leaving their base defenceless.”

“If we get in we can do whatever we want then! I guess that whole ‘blowing up their entire base’ will be easier than we thought.”

Doc paused, thinking. “I feel like we shouldn’t do that part yet.”

”Why?”

“We should do it during the battle that counts. For now, we should use that opportunitiy for traps and raids.”

This caught Grian’s attention. Up until now, he barely paying attention. His mind plagued by questions of his lost memory and his former lover he know knows as Mumbo and picked with the loose threads of his sweater. “But we don’t need any more resources,” He piped up, the spotlight has now been shifted to him. “Why would we raid theirs?”

“We don’t need their resources but—,’ Doc smirked, “—this does not mean we can deprive them of it! The fewer resources they have, then the easier it will be for us to overcome them.”

This meeting went on for another few more hours, Grian trying to keep his attention on the topics at hand so that he can warn his teammates later on about the impending dangers, But his mind kept wandering back to the Archives and to who he was. If he was really as powerful as the book said, then how in the world did he escape? Surely the Watchers are smarter than letting their most powerful weapon run away to God-knows-where and do God-knows-what?

But then there was the note to himself.

If that was also correct, then they’re holding Mumbo captive—

Oh no.

“Grian?” He flinched out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Grian looked around and realized that he was the only one left on the table, and standing right beside him was Doc with a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

He plastered the most convincing smile he can muster on his face before replying. “Yeah it’s just I keep zoning out. Probably should get some rest.” He yawned, “I guess you have homework then?”

“Unfortunately I do,” Doc leaned down and kissed Grian’s blond curls, “I’ll see you tomorrow okay? I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, really.” Grian smiled, “Jus take a break and that’s enough for me.”

“I attended the meeting last night,” Grian started, “And we _really_ need to upgrade our defences.”

“What do you know Grian?”

Grian let out a sigh, “They’ve been monitoring this place for days, it was only on pure luck that they’ve haven’t seen me yet. And they noticed how defenceless this place was since nobody’s guarding it at night. Their main goal is to get their hands on our resources to try and weaken us.”

“If that’s their main thing then our best bet is to have guards stationed at night,” False pondered, “And no resources should be stored here in the base. We should split it between us and hide it in our enderchests.”

Grian stepped to the side and let False take the floor. She has thought long and hard for a plan and they all agreed that there will be no violent attack or advances will be made to the other team, no matter the cost. The swords they have created are enchanted with knockback so it gives them an opportunity to run if needed. They will not be the bad guys here.

The meeting lasted for a few hours as well before it was finally concluded and everyone went their separate ways. But before leaving, there’s something Grian needs to do first.

“Keralis?” Grian called out, making the other stop in his tracks and turning back to Grian. “Yes?”

Grian looked around him, making sure they were alone. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Keralis sat on the table, facing Grian, “I know that face,” He stated simply, “What’s wrong?”

Grian stayed silent for a moment, fiddling with a loose thread of his sweater anxiously. “Has Xisuma came out of his admin room yet?”

“Well not yet,” Keralis answered cautiously, “Why what’s going on?”

Grian sucked in a shaky breath, “I found an Archive underneath my old house and found some rather— _interesting_ stuff about my past and all.”

Keralis lit up at this, “That’s great!”

“That’s the thing,” Grian trembled, “What do you know about the Watchers?”

Keralis froze for a moment as if he was knocked off guard but quickly recovered and regained his composure. But not quick enough for Grian to not notice. “Well—,”he started, “I’ve heard stories and legends about them.”

“What if I tell you I am one?”

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled between the two. Keralis wide eyes were wider in shock and his mouth hang ajar. Grian wants to just merge with his chair and just disappear, unsettled by the lack of reply from the other man.

“Well, that certainly changes things.” Keralis finally spoke up. “What do we do now?”

“I need Xisuma’s help to open a portal to _that_ world. They have Mumbo and I don’t know what the hell he’s going through for the past couple of years and we need to save him and bring him home for all we know he could be getting tortured at this very moment—“

Keralis held Grian by his shoulders and looked at him directly in the eye before he started hyperventilating, “Grian? Grian calm down. Take a deep breath and just calm down.”

Grian followed Keralis’ instruction and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, finally getting a chance to gather his thoughts once again.

“Now, Grian, we need a plan.”


	25. Tranquillitas ante tempestatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

It was a quiet night in the world of Hermitcraft.

Most of the hermits have decided to settle in for the night except for a number of people, like Doc, who was somewhere else in the world grinding for materials.

The stars shines bright above as Grian stood in the middle of an empty field far away from the rest of Hermitcraft.

_“You can’t just raid their fortress with no plan. You may be all-powerful but it renders pointless when you don’t know how to use it. What you need, is practice.”_

“I hope you’re not wrong about this.” He whispered to himself as he held an open book in his hand, looking at drawing of himself.

Letting out a sigh, he slammed it close and threw it behind him.

_“Start with something simple. Like summoning a small portion of your power and showing it at the tips of your fingers.”_

Grian rubbed his hands in concentration, diving deep into his subconscious and trying to take hold of _something_.

He snapped his fingers and—

Nothing.

Well that was disappointing.

He snapped his finger again and again, but still nothing.

“For god’s sake can you like cooperate for one time—“

He was cut off by tree suddenly bursting into purple flames.

Grian let out a squeak with eyes wide open, not sure what do. “I guess that’s one way to do it.”

* * *

_“Don’t be afraid to study your past. You said that you found an Archive underneath your old house, use it.”_

Grian fearless sprinted down the dark steps down to the Archives with an end rod in one hand. He wasn’t scared of this place anymore, that fear was replaced with determination. The quicker he figures out the secrets of his past, the quicker he will get to Mumbo.

He flipped the lights open before darting to the back of the archives where the texts about the Watchers were kept. Grian took everything he could carry with him, balancing stack upon stacks of books and bringing them back to Doc’s base.

He was back to square one.

* * *

~~Mumbo~~ can feel his sweat dripping from his forehead as he continues to build his latest contraption. He was nearing its deadline and he needs to finish it if he wants to remain untouched.

It was then when the necklace around his neck started burning.

He frantically tore it away from his skin and threw it onto the floor, touching the skin on his neck and felt it sting. That was definitely going to leave a mark. The necklace wasn’t any fancy, just a thin golden chain with two angel wings as a pendent that he normally hid under his suit.

He hasn’t taken it off since Grian gave it to him.

It was now lined with pulsating purple veins, like it was in the verge of breaking apart.

Why does he feel like something bad is about to happen?

* * *

It was already late at night when Doc returned to his base.

He has gotten carried away with his projects yet again. It was only when phantoms tried to eat him alive when he remembered that he should probably sleep.

Doc let out a tired sigh, letting his elytra just fall onto the floor, he’ll take care of that tomorrow.

He entered the bedroom he and Grian shared— he froze.

There was Grian, hunched over a desk, snoring softly.

His heart swelled with infatuation, smiling softly to himself. Doc made his way to the blond, putting an arm underneath his knees and shoulder before lifting him bridal style and placing him on the bed, gently tucking him in.

Doc was about to join him under the covers when he caught a glimpse of the open book on Grian’s desk.

Interesting.

He walked back to the desk and took a good look at the page of the book. He can’t actually understand the texts but this piqued his interest.

Maybe he should meet up with his spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go a double chapter posted back to back!
> 
> This took quite a lot out of me and I am currently working on the next one after this and I am excited! But it might take a while since I want it to be a solid chapter. But man I'm pumped!
> 
> Anyways, as you can see this is a bit shorter and it is a bit like a filler chapter but it really needs to be here.
> 
> Aside from that, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! love ya'll!
> 
> Love, Stella


	26. Hoc Est Bellum pars 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, gore, violence, a whole lot of swearing.

Grian glided down as quietly as he can, making sure he doesn't light any fireworks and the hood of the cloak he was wearing covered his face. The last thing he wanted was anyone seeing him.

He laid his hand onto the wall where he knows where the hidden door was place. A purple flame briefly covered his hand before disapating into the concrete. Then, the concrete slid open just enough for him to slip through and into the base.

He was called for an emergency meeting by Keralis. Late night meetings wasn't unusual, they often held meetings at the night to prevent anyone from seeing him, but they've never had an emergency-- yet.

Grian stepped into the bubble elevator, not sparing another second. He has this sinking feeling that something was wrong.

He bursts out of the elevator worriedly, "What's going on? Keralis said that there was an emergency-" He stopped.

Without a second thought, Grian took two strides and pounced at the admin he has been anticipating to return, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hello Grian." Xisuma chucked, "It's nice to see you." 

Grian pulled away from the admin, taking a good look at the man. The first thing you would notice about Xisuma is how his armour now hangs loosely from his body and how you can feel his bones through some of the fabric when you pull him into a hug. Then secondly, you can see through the tinted glass of his helmet were how exhausted hid behind his eyes along with the heavy black bags underneath them.

"X you have no idea what we've been through."

"I know, Keralis filled me in on what's going on." 

Grian glanced at Keralis who leaned against the table with a fond smile before giving him a nod. 

"And I was able to break free."

"What do you mean?"

Xisuma laid a comforting hand on the builder's shoulder, "I remember everything." 

Grian lit up at the statement, "So you remember Mumbo? His base? His talent? The house we built in the forest? Oh my goodness and how he built these amazing contraptions but then sometimes he's just a spoon?!"

Xisuma couldn't help but smile at Grian, he has never seen him so genuinely happy in along time. But it quickly changed when he realized he was missing something.

"What about YOU, Grian? How much of your past do you remember?"

Grian shrugged, not sure where this was going, "Still some holes to fill, but I'm getting there."

_Oh, so he doesn't remember it._

As much as he hated it, it was better if Grian doesn't remember what he has gone through... yet.

But nevertheless, Xisuma let himself grin behind his helmet, he snapped his fingers and there appeared, a small ball of green fire.

Grian's eyes widened, his gaze flickering to the small fire above the admin's hand and to his face in disbelief.

"What?!" Keralis exclaimed in the background, equally as shocked as Grian.

Grian raised his hand and mirrored what Xisuma did, snapping his fingers and summoning a small ball of fire as well, only it was purple. "No way." He breathed, still in shock, "You're one as well?!"

"I guess you could say that, I was able to escape them when they left me for dead after I tried for the Interitum." Xisuma's flame disappeared into the air and Grian did the same. 

"Right. The Interitum." Grian mumbled, shrinking away from the admin. If Xisuma was a Watcher as well, he must've at least heard news about him. "I still don't understand what it did to me."

Xisuma let out a sigh, "I don't know the whole story. But even if I did, it's not my place to tell you about-- your past."

"Seems fair. I'm not even sure I _want_ to know anymore."

"Hey," Xisuma laid a hand on Grian's shoulder, the builder looking down at his feet, refusing to look at him in the eye, "Your past may not be all sunshine and rainbows, but it made you the Grian we know and love, and no matter what happened, we're here for you."

Grian sniffed, quickly wiping a tear and smiled softly. "Thanks X. It's really hard not having you her-"

Grian was interupted by a loud explosion then there were flung to the back of the room in a flash of blinding light.

He felt his back collide with the concrete with a small crack as he gasped in pain. He can't hear anything but ringing as his world spins around him. Grian wasn't sure what just happened, for now all he knew was pain. Then, caught a glimpse of a body not far from him.

Xisuma.

Despite the pain spiking through every part of his body, he pushed himself up and put his feet underneath him, walking to the admin with a slight limp.

Xisuma groaned as Grian turned him to lay on his back, checking for any more injuries. Grian wasn't in shape himself and he wasn't sure if he can take healing Xisuma and possibly fighting a war.

"Xisuma? Can you hear me?" 

"Yes I can." The admin groaned.

Grian looked around him, seeing a pieces of debris all around him, Keralis was also laid on the floor possibly unconscious, and a giant hole blasted in front of the meeting room with a TNT canon pointed right at them. "Can you fight?"

Xisuma groaned once again, pushing himself up, "Possibly."

With some difficulty, Grian pulled Xisuma to his feet but keeping an arm wrapped around his shoulder to make sure he doesn't fall.

"I'm going to take care of that canon," Xisuma forced through gritted teeth, "Get Keralis out of here, message the rest of G-Team and run as far as you can from this place!" 

"What?! I can't just abandon you here!"

"Just go! You are more important to any of us, and if anything happens to you, then all hope is lost!"

"I can help you! I can still fight!" 

"I know you can, but we can't risk it. Call the G-team and we'll regroup and open the portal to the Watcher's and bring Mumbo back! When Mumbo steps foot back into this server, the algorithm will reset!"

Tango activated the canon once again, seeing TNT being dispensed once again. Hesitantly, Grian limped to where Keralis laid and shook him gently with the hope that he might still wake up.

"Keralis come on we have to get out of here!"

Keralis groaned in pain before his eyes fluttered open. "Grian?" He grumbled, "What happened?"

"We're under attack and we need to get out of here!"

Grian gently tried pulled Keralis up onto his feet, "Wait!" The other man gasped in pain, pressing a hand against his abdomen. Grian doesn't know how he didn't noticed it before but there was a giant gash that tore his skin, gushing blood onto his shirt and onto the polished white floor.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Grian panicked, He tore the sleeve of his sweater and pressed it against the wound, the blood staining with the red cloth but you couldn't tell it was there. "Keep that there until we get outta here okay?"

Keralis gave him a stiff nod before Grian tried to pull him onto his feet once again, slinging Keralis' arm around his neck and half-carrying half-dragging the taller man to the bubble elevator, bracing themselves for another explosion.

**Grian: ALL G-TEAM MEMBERS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK REQUIRES IMMEDIATE BACK-UP NOW!!!!**

The explosion rocked the elevator hard, jostling Grian and Keralis as they were pulled down to the ground floor.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Impulse and False were already there in full gear and weapons drawn.

"Oh my goodness!" False panicked, "What happened?!"

"Don't worry about me, Keralis needs medical attention and Xisuma is up there dealing with the canons by himself! Where are the others?"

"They're probably on their way. False and I were just flying by when we saw what happened." Impulse answered, "Oh god we're really doing this."

"Yes we are now, Impulse help Keralis I'll go help Xisuma!" False commanded before rushing into the elevator herself.

Impulse helped Grian carry Keralis down into the basement, away from most of the explosions and chaos. They'll be safe here for now.

They carried the injured man to their armory where healing and regeneration potions were abundant. The pair laid Keralis in a bed as gently as they could, but they couldn't help but apologize and wince when Keralis lets out a groan of pain.

Impulse grabbed bottles and bottles of potions as Grian gets the first-aid kit. There was a deep cut along Keralis' stomach which was still gushing blood and will definitely leave a scar, but it was way too big for only potions to heal it.

"Keralis I'm going to have to sew this," Grian said in a panic. Blood was pouring out and he was loosing blood quick. He hasn't sewn any cuts for a while now, but he doesn't really have a choice! 

Keralis sucked in a breath and bit his tongue in pain, "Just do what you have to do."

Grian nodded before taking the needle from the first-aid kit and pulling the thread through it.

"Do you know how to do this?" Impulse asked worriedly, holding down Keralis' arm from touching the gash and worsening the situation.

"I used to stitch my own wounds back in the day, I kinda know what I'm doing," Grian observed the gash intently, he has to do this properly or Keralis will surely die from blood loss. "Take off ur belt and put it between his teeth, we're gonna have to do this with anesthetic and it will hurt like shit. And no matter what he does, Hold. Him. Still."

Impulse nodded at his command, taking off his belt and placing it between Keralis' cleched teeth before pinning his arm onto the bed once again.

Grian nervously took a deep breath before piercing the needle through his skin. 

Keralis lets out an shrieking scream through the belt as he writhes in pain, Impulse struggling to keep him pinned down. "Grian quickly!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!"

* * *

Despite the struggle, Grian managed to sew the gash sealed before Keralis lost too much blood. Now, Grian was wrapping him in bandages to protect the stitches as he chugs down bottle after bottle of potions.

Then, all of their comms vibrated at the same time in notification.

**Iskall85: REQUESTING BACK-UP IN THE BATTLEFIELD! THINGS ARE GOING BAT-SHIT CRAZY DOWN HERE!**

Keralis started to push himself up despite wincing and groaning in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Impulse fretted, "You're going to tear your stitches!" 

His pleas fell deaf on Keralis' ears, "They need my help." He answered simply before standing up and limping to the door as he clutches his stomach.

Grian blocked his path with arms wide in an attempt to keep him from leaving, "Keralis you can't possibly fight in this state!"

"I can and I will-"

"Absolutely not! You will stay put no matter what happens!"

"I'll go," Impulse quipped, "Stay here Keralis, you'll need rest."

Keralis looked back at Grian's pleading eyes before letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

Grian carefully assisted him back to the bed as Impulse started suiting up for battle.

"Impulse."

The soldier looked back at Grian, "Yeah?"

"Please be carefull, I don't think I can take loosing any more friends than I already have."

* * *

**Falsesymmetry: ANYONE WHO IS NOT OCCUPIED WE NEED HELP IN THE BATTLEFIELD!**

**JoeHillsSTD: SOMEONE GET XISUMA OUT OF HERE!**

**Stressmonster: I'M AT TWO HEARTS! IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION!**

* * *

"Grian you have to let me go out there."

"Have we forgotten how there's a giant cut on your stomach and I have to sew your skin back together?!"

"We are outnumbered, Gri! We need all hands on deck in this one."

"Ah but I am not allowed to take part in it?!"

Keralis lets out a fristrated sigh as he runs a hand through his hair, "Grian you need to understand," he said calmly, "If STAR team gets their hands on you, everything we have done will be pointless."

"It's just that--" Grian slid down to the floor, tears prickling his eyes-- "I don't want to loose any more people. I've lost Mumbo, I've lost Doc, and my family is practically killing each other because of _my_ fault."

Grian sniffed and wiped his tears away before letting out a shaky breath, "You can leave if you want. I won't stop you anymore."

Keralis watched as Grian pulled his knees to his chest as he presses himself closely to the wall. They hoped that this would've solved everything and Grian will finally be happy, but it seems like they've just made things worse.

He quipped his armor and grabbed his sword and leaving without another word. Leaving Grian to wallow in despair by himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keralis was slain by ZombieCleo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small change of plans-
> 
> The original chapter was 4,256 words long so I had to... split it because it was too long.
> 
> But aside from that, THE WAR HAS BEGUN! I was (still am) very nervous about about writing these since I don't remember the last time I wrote a war *insert nervous laugh here*.
> 
> Either way, I hoped you enjoyed this very dramatic part 1 and part 2 is coming right up!
> 
> Oh and I didn't really want to add some of the tags cuz' it'll be a big spoiler so I'll gradually add things to it:)
> 
> Love, Stella


	27. Hoc Est Bellum pars 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, gore, death, backstabbing (literally and figuratively), swearing

_Keralis was slain by ZombieCleo_

"KERALIS NO!" False roared before she ducks behind a wall as another explosion shook the earth. "ISKALL COVER ME!"

Iskall pulled out his sword and blocked a fire charge before False went into the open ground , making quick work of picking up Keralis' things and sprinting away while dodging fire as much as she could. She needs to bring these to Keralis and he probably spawned back to his base, she needs a safe place for him to pick them up.

"Hold it right there, Falsesymmetry."

Cleo stood right in front of her with her sword pointed right at her neck in taunting. 

False chuckled, "I fucking knew it. You were the spy weren't you?"

"No, I'm not. That's someone else's job, I simply just changed my mind," Cleo grinned, "I've already killed Keralis, what makes you think I can't kill you too?"

"Because I won't let you."

False quickly stepped back just in time for Cleo to swing her sword to where her neck would be and pulling out her own sword as Cleo raised her sword and bringing it down but it was blocked by False'se own blade. 

"Not bad," False chuckled, "Training?"

"Doc wanted to make sure each hit counts." Cleo swung her sword once again, "It'll such a shame if we wasted energy fighting if we're going to lose."

"Have you even heard yourself Cleo?", False pushed Cleo's sword and took a step back. She will remain true to their word, they will NOT be the bad guy here. "And if you have forgotten, we are family here in Hermitcraft and you guys are tearing us apart!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to protect Grian!"

Cleo roared as she ran towards False, her blade ready to strike. False took a chance and dove for the ground, hearing Cleo's sword hit the dirt.

She got back up to her feet, feeling her shoulder ache slightly but she brushed it off, "How the hell did you even knew it was Grian?!"

Cleo laughed maniacally, "Not all of your members are loyal to you. Someone-- who seems rather innocent, was doing our bidding"

The two circled each other, their eyes never leaving their opponent. It was a very strange sight; False, who's reputation was built on her skills to kill, refuses to kill a person. Cleo, who's love was creating dioramas with armor stands, now her eyes were filled with blood thirst as she swore a sickening grin.

"Grian deserves all the protection he got! Do you know how it feels to not even remember who you are?! He's gone through so much and we're making it even worse! Grian is our friend, Cleo! And I'm done seeing him unhappy!"

"You don't even remember the guy False! For all we know he could be a threat! There's a reason why he's out there!"-- Cleo motioned to the empty sky-- "And not here with us!"

"Xisuma knows well enough to not let anyone dangerous into Hermitcraft, you know this!"

"X is not a God, False. He can make mistakes!"

"So what do you call this?!" False pointed at Iskall, helplessly trying to deflect fire charges as he stumbles onto the ground. "This war, this fight, you don't call this a mistake?!"

Cleo raised her sword once again, her grin growing wider, "I would call this a re-evaluation."

* * *

Everything was alright.

Keralis is going to respawn and his team is up there probably ready to pick up the things he dropped.

But... What if he accidentally got premakilled?

Grian watched the chats helplessly as his friends and family calls out for help. He couldn't help but rock back and forth as he comforts himself. They will be fine!

Right?

He presses his palms against his ears, trying to block out the sounds as he starts to hyperventilate. He couldn't but cry, he wanted to help-- he needed to help, but he's just-- petrified.

_"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"_

_"WE DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED!"_

"Please stop," Grian whimpered.

_"Come on, Xelqua, just like how we showed you. D̸̳̦͙̮̫͙̫̜̾̔̾̈́̄̂͠e̴̡̧̛̛̳͑̋̌̒̒̑ͅṡ̶͔̜̠̹̙͇̞̻̯̟̏̅̓̔̓͜͝ţ̶̝͖̝̣̫̕̕͜r̸̦̺̙̫̗̭̊̅̅̔̌͛o̶̢̮̱̖̬̾͘y̴̨͍͖͘ ̶͙̝̖͚̰͉̘̻͑t̶̹͇̔̑̽͐́̂͑͆͠h̵̜͕̻̗͓̠͖͖̠̊̇̾̂̓̿́͌͝ė̴̻̠̝̯͌͛̋́̎̽̋̃͝m̵̛̖̫̠͎̼̠̊̚͘͜͜.̸̪̯͙̪̉͋̈́̆̌͘"_

* * *

Impulse laughed as he dove behind a wall, hearing the explosions of TNT follow suit. Maybe that will keep Cub out of his tail for a while.

He sprinted to the nearest forest-- or rather the few trees that were left standing and ducked behind a tree, the STAR teams base in sight. As stupid as it is, he is planing to sneak into the enemy's base and just-- blow it up. And to do that, he'll need to be out sight.

"Move and I'll fucking shoot."

Impulse froze.

Tango.

He raised his hands in the air and slowly turned around. In front of him, was Tango with a crossbow pointed straight to his head. "Hey Tango."

"Hello Impy." Tango sneered, "So this is where you were sneaking off to for the past couple of weeks?"

"Tango please you have to understand--"

"No! I'm done with all this bullshit!" Tango's hands shook with anger, the crossbow shaking with it. "You said you were neutral Impulse! You think I don't notice you sneaking off at night?! And now here we are! Enemies once again! And for what? Grian's ex-boyfriend?!"

Impulse nervously stared at the arrow cocked within it, a pull of the trigger can instantly kill him. They might have the luxery of respawn, but doing so hurts like hell. It feels like being killed over and over again even though you have just succesfully cheated death. 

Cheating death has a price, the pain of how you died will linger for god knows how long, and the risk of being permakiled and never waking up at all is always there.

"I don't know you got that information but Grian is our friend Tango! He's part of the family! Don't you think he deserves to be happy?"

"He has Doc, Impulse! He was happy with him before this started!"

Impulse remained silent for a moment, thinking over what he will say next. He needs Tango to understand, with his life and their relationship at stake, he needs to cjoose his words carefully.

"If I disappeared one day," Impulse said quietly, 

"And no one remembers me, not even you. You build a new life, you find a new relationship, will it bother you?"

He took a step closer to Tango, "Will you even miss me?"

And another, "Will you do everything in your power to look for me?"

The tip of the arrow is now directly in between his eyes, "Even if your mind forgets, will your heart still love me?"

Impulse closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as he braces himself for pain.

But it didn't came.

"I will."

Tango dropped his crossbow and pulled him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss against his temple as he sniffed softly. "Even if I don't remember you, I will walk to ends of the Earth if means finding you and you can tell me everything and I'll fall in love all over again."

"I love you, Tango. I'm sorry I lied."

"I love you too, Impy. Please don't ever doubt that."

* * *

"Please excuse my language but WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING XISUMA?!"

Xisuma couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I'm helping obviously!"

Joe watched as Xisuma launches Rendog into the sky before the admin pulls him back up to his feet.

Xisuma's eyes were glowing green as well as the scars on his face, green flames burning on his armor but it seems like it didn't bother him at all.

"Are you like Grian now?" Joe panted, trying to pull himself together. At this point, he doesn't even know what is going on anymore.

"You can say that, but Grian is more over-powered than I am." The admin shrugged.

Joe sighed, "Speaking of Grian, WHY AREN'T YOU OPENING THE PORTAL?!"

"Well I can't let you guys just die--"

"WATCH OUT!" 

Joe shoved Xisuma to the ground before a ground-shaking explosion rocked the Earth, and for the second time this evening, they got another death message.

_JoeHillsTSD was blown up by Zedaph._

"You're running out of soldiers, Xisumavoid." A familiar german accented voice said. Xisuma forcefully got up to his feet, seeing a figure behind the flames.

He chuckled, "I would rather call them 'family' than 'soldiers', Docm77."

Doc stepped out from the flames with a bloodlust look in his eyes and a grin on his face, dragging his sword on the dirt. "Just tell me where Grian is and nobody gets hurt."

Power surged through Xisuma's veins, he reached into the sheathe around his waist and pulled out a longsword. He has changed it to match who he was now, the sword now covered in a green tint and engraved his name into its blade in Galactic, his native language. "Over my dead body."

"That works for me."

Xisuma leaned backwards as Doc swung his sword successfully dodging his attack before jabbing the other with hilt of his own weapon and getting away from the fight.

Doc gritted his teeth in frustration, briefly clutching his side in pain. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Now Doc I refuse to use my powers on you," the admin stated calmly, "This is what the Watchers want, Doc! They took someone from our family and setted up this whole charades! Erased him from our memories, deleted all of his creations, and replaced him with YOU! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"I don't have a family." Doc spatted, "I lost them ever since the announcement in the shopping district."

Doc swung his sword once again, Xisuma blocking it with the sound of metal clashing. Doc relentlessly attacked him that Xisuma couldn't find an opening and was cornered to deflecting Doc's blows.

He dove for the ground and rolled away before getting up back on his feet and swinging his own blade Doc blocking his attack.

Xisuma didn't stop attacking the creeper, the compressed bloodlust now resurfacing once again. He couldn't stop. Red slowly engulfing his vision. 

He needs Doc dead. He needs to protect Grian. Keralis is dead. Doc has to die. Doc has to die.

Xisuma brought down his sword against Doc's, the creeper struggling to keep himself upright.

Doc has to die.

Doc dropped his sword.

Doc has to--

Just as Xisuma was going to strike again, Doc pulled out a dagger and stabbed him right between his ribs.

Xisuma dropped his sword, the sound of metal hitting the ground has never been so deafening before. He can feel the blood rising to his lips as he chokes.

Doc pulled his dagger out and let the admin fall onto the ground, his blood coating the blade in Doc's hand. What a waste of a new dagger, it was too pretty to be ruined.

"You see, Xisumavoid," Doc chuckled, looking down at Xisuma, "It never bothered me. You know why? I love Grian whether or not these 'Watchers' orchestrated it or not. And I _will_ kill anyone that stands in my way."

With that one last statement,Doc turned away and leaving Xisuma to die.

Xisuma can't breathe no matter what he does. He can't spit out the blood with his helmet in the way, instead he chokes on his own blood. He tries to reach for the latches of his helmet, but it was futile. With the last of his strenght, he watches his world around him burn. Hermitcraft will indeed never be the same.

_Xisumavoid was slain by Docm77_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

H̵̹͉̰͖̦̮̺̲͍̗̖͓̻̫̅̈́̆̊̌̈̓͝͠͝Ö̵̧͓̜̭̪́͌͑̒͂͆͐̓͒͘͝W̴̼̣̲͈̱͉̪̻̮̐̇͗̀̀̕̚͝ ̵̯̰͚̰͛̈́̋̈̋̎̊͊̅̈̅D̷̨̡̞̠̑͗̉͂̎͗͋͘̚͝Ă̶̧̡̘͎͓̯͈̮̝̙͇͙͔̈́͛͐̆̆̒̒̏̕͜R̷̢̞̺̺̫̤̼͕̰̥̞̯̩̞̣͊̍̉͒ͅĘ̸͉̯̻͖͈͇̻̩̝̹̮͖͓̣͒͋̌̓̈̓͘͠͝ͅ ̷͎̝̿͌͌̇̑͐̂͋̂͗͛̓͝Y̴̢̫͍͒̎͐͑́͊̉͗͒̋̓O̸̢͖̦̟̰̘̝̠̭̗̹͔̓̈́͐̓͒̾͋͜Ṳ̸̡̰̫̭̞̔ ̶̧̢̗̺̺͓̱̻̟̪͕̐͒̔̋͆̏͆̑͛̄̓͛̎͊ͅS̴̡̳̬̝̰̮̦̗̮̥̠̺̈́͂̂͑͗̅̄̀́̿̊͒T̴̨̛̥̪̮͇̻̗̫̤̦̝̳̞̣͆͒̇̈́̀͛̽͛̒̀̍̃̾͂ͅͅR̸͈̺̟͍̜͙͎̼͈̘͇̯͎̒̎̊̀̆̐̉͐͘͜I̵͍̯̘̜͖̯̼̺͙̖̼̖̖̓͒͑̿̈̕͝͠Ḵ̴̡͙̟̱͇̳̜͓̼͍̲̱̞̳̈́̕Ȩ̵̧̛̱̥͕͖̺̦͉̟͔̈͋͝ ̶̨̤͎͚̥̮͖͙̘̻̜̤͙͔͖̳̃̈́A̷̦̞̭̬̫̹͈̒̄͒͑͊̎̓̐̕͘͝͝͠͠N̷̨̧̝̥̯͇̻̗͂͂̄͒̓́̆̚͘͝ ̶̤̬̣̥̽̔̀̾͛̓̕A̸̧̦̫̱̻̦̤̠̼̳̼̩̩̎̓̽̑͒̀͗̏͛̚D̵͚̣̬̭̙͉̞̜̱̹͐̈̋̍̀͛̅͜M̸̡̢̝̣͉̭͚̬̗̬̦̭͊͋̽͆͗̊̍̓̐̃͒̒͊͘͝I̵̗͓̞̫̭̟͍͖̯̞͎͖̝̰̙̋̿͜N̵̨̨̧̢̖̺̝͓͗̈́!̶̢̨̤̱̹͍̹͕̈́̆̊̂̃̒̕

Doc couldn't help but smile at the voice. He turned around to see Grian step through the flames, his eyes blazing purple and purple fire circles his body.

"Ah there you are my darling!" Doc greeted cheerfully, "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"You've killed Keralis," Grian gritted his teeth, "You've killed Joe, now Xisuma--" he picked up Xisuma's sword--

"N̷̨̪̺̼͎̻͉͐͆̃͜͜͝͝ǫ̶̱̻̼̦̮̱̩̈̏͑͑͊̈w̸̢̲͙̤̟̝̬͛͒ ̶̨̆̍͆̕I̸̱͕̝̼͑̽̾̐̽͝'̶̨̝̘̯̖̇̈́͑̓̆̋͘͝͝m̸̡̋͂̀̓̓͐̓̈́ ̶͙̪͖̮̑͐́̑̋̈́̑̏g̴̱̰͉̮͇̣̏͜͜ͅo̵̱͈͓̳͕͌̍̒͌n̶̮͚̭̱̣̩̱̘̍̎̊͋͝͠n̵͎̫̮̥̰͓͔̤͈͋͛͐͛̍̽͂͌̒͝a̸̬̗̯͐͜ ̴̠͖̭̌̄̈̈k̴͍͙̹̗̭̖̈́̓͗͂i̴̢͇̜͚͉͚͚̩̅l̶̻̬̝͐̾l̵͚̞̮̱̦̬̊̇ͅ ̶̩̯͖̻̖̈́̑͐͑͝y̶̧̳̣̓̇̌̚͠͠͝o̸̳͒̀̍̌u̶̧̨̼̟͈̲͔̱̎̋̈́̍͜ͅ ̵̝̪̫̻̙̯̇̍͌̒̇͒͘ṫ̷̨͔̮̙̜͓͙͓̽͗͆͋͆͘ỏ̷̝͍̗̰̊͐͐̽̄̿͒̾͝͠ͅō̷̘͚̦̳̯͓̒̎͝.̵̹̃̀̓̌̔̿"

Grian roared as he leaped and raised his sword, Doc quickly blocking it with his sword. He was caught off guard at Grian's speed as he strikes over and over again with such finesse, a deathly waltz between two former lovers.

Grian strikes again, almost cutting his ear off before Doc trips and falls onto the ground. He couldn't recover from his shock-- he just couldn't.

Now, Grian looms over Doc still blazing. His blade pointed right between Doc's eyes.

"G-Grian please, you don't have to do this!" Doc pleaded. "I'm s-sorry okay? I've only done this because I love you!"

Grian's expression softened and the flames disappeared, "What am I doing?"

He pulled his sword away from Doc before the sword disappearing into mere particles, it wasn't his weapon anyway. "Stop this war, Doc. Then we'll talk."

Grian turned away from Doc and back to the war at hand. He needs to find his teammates and get them all to safety before they lose anyone el--

He choked as he felt cold, hard metal go through his chest.

Grian looks down and sees the blade of Doc's sword going through him.

"Oh, we'll talk alright," the creeper snickered, "See you at spawn, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on lemme just-
> 
> *Runs away*


	28. Amor Errasse

Grian's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by— nothing?

Well he certainly died, he can remember Doc stabbing him through his chest and telling him he will meet him at spawn. He didn't feel any lingering pain from it, which made it even weirder. And at the moment, he was surrounded by a pitch black void.

Oh god did he get permkilled?

Grian sat up in a panic, if he got permakilled surely he would be transfered to another world right? Or did he just simply DIED?

"Grian?"

Grian froze.

He turned around, and there standing right behind him, was Mumbo.

"Mumbo!" Grian got up to his feet and dashed towards the redstoner with arms wide open, ready to pull him into a hug so tight that he will probably break a few bones and never let him go. 

Only, he went through him.

"I— What?" He turned back to Mumbo in confusion, looking down at his hands as they start to reform after passing through the man, "Are you dead?"

Mumbo shook his head, tears threatening to fall, "No I'm not— at least I think so."

"I just got stabbed by Doc and died, so I guess I'm the one who's a ghost?"

Mumbo stepped closer to Grian, raising his hand and caressed his cheek only he can't really touch him, "The one time I see you in three years," he sobbed, "And I can't even touch you."

"Life is that cruel, isn't it?" Grian laid a hand on top of his, "But I remember you, I remember _us_. But I really have to ask, why did you leave me?"

Mumbo pulled his hand away, "Wait, you still don't remember?"

"I don't remember everything, Mumbo. I just remembered the important stuff, the big things!"

"No, you don't," Mumbo chuckled sadly, "You have to go."

"Wait I— What?"

"You don't know the whole story. And when you do, you might not want me back."

"But— I've just— I gave up everything for you!" Grian exclaimed, reaching out to grab his hand again only to go through him, "I've gave up my life, my happiness, my relationship, and my family for _you_! What could you have possibly done to make me stop now?!"

"It was because I was horrible!" Mumbo snapped. His gaze softened as he realized what he has done and stepped away from Grian even further, "I treated you in a way you _never_ deserved and the Watchers offered me a choice, I'll give up myself and you will be happy."

"Well that was backfired really badly now didn't it?"

Mumbo was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"I was crying— _depressed_ for three years." Grian sniffled, wiping away his tears as he thinks back to the endless days he spent crying, "It felt like I was constantly mourning and what made it worse is I didn't know _why_. Until one day, a mysterious hooded figure stumbled upon my path and I just-- knew."

Mumbo met Grian's eyes, all the pain and despair piercing through him and he CRUMBLED.

He broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry, Gri. I really am. It's just that— I want you to be happy."

"Was I not?" Grian croaked, "God Mumbo I would give anything to hug you right now."

Grian gasps and clutches his chest as a sudden pain spreads across him, like he was being... stabbed.

"Oh my word! Grian what's wrong?!" 

"I think I'm respawning," he gasped out, "I swear to my life Mumbo, whatever I will remember, I will never give up on you."

"Grian please you don't have to do this! And you said Doc stabbed you?! Wasn't he supposed to love you?" Mumbo fretted, "The pain will almost be unbearable! You can just leave me here, Gri. I'll be alright."

Grian shook his head, "No. I will never EVER let you go again. I love you too much give up on you!" He managed to gasp out that last sentence before he finally collapsed and he felt Mumbo catch him as he fell.

For the first time in three years, he felt Mumbo's arms around him.

"I love you too."

* * *

The first thing that greeted him was pain. Unbearable, scorching, _pain_.

"Hello, Love. Welcome back!"

Grian blinked his eyes open, the pain in his chest making him tear up. It just hurts so much.

He blinked away his tears once again and this time, instead of an endless void, he was greeted by the sight of bedrock.

Wait—

Grian shot up but was immediately stop, his wrists and ankles bound by chains and his arms were held up away from his body as he knelt on the ground.

He glared daggers at the creeper, "How did you find this place?" 

Doc lets out a sigh, "You know darling, your first mistake was underestimating Scar."

Grian's jaw dropped to the floor at the revelation, "SCAR?!"

"He's not all so perfect and innocent, Gri." Doc chuckled, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on, "I mean—everyone's opinions about him being one is what made him a good spy in the first place. He followed you and Iskall right down here."

Grian tugged at the chains, trying everything in his power to break free. But the purple veins engraved on it only pulsed harder and refuses to break.

"This place had a code! Only I knew it and Iskall—"

"Oh that part was definitely the difficult part, but I was able to beat it out of him. It did took a while I must admit."

Iskall, his team, was the war still going on? What happened to them?!

"What have you done to my team?!" He spat, his tone laced with venom.

"Oh we haven't done anything to them apart from Iskall." The creeper scoffed, "A team without a leader is nothing. With you and Xisuma dead, it was pretty easy for us to over-come them. They're in Area 77 now if you're wondering."

Grian tried to get closer to Doc only to be pulled back by the chains once again, "Please Doc, you have to listen to me! This isn't you! The Watchers are trying to stop me from—"

"From what, Grian? Saving your Ex-boyfriend?" Doc snapped, "I _loved_ you Grian! I helped you find a new purpose, I stayed beside you, I gave you riches and money than you can ever dream of! And what did I get in return? Oh I got multiple servings of backstabbing with a side of betrayal!"

"You never loved me, Doc," Grian shook his head, "The Watchers planted that idea in your head the moment they changed the algorithm. And even if you really did, I don't deserve you, Doc. All I ever really did was cry and mope for three _fucking_ years, I may not remember Mumbo, but my heart refuses to let him go. You deserve someone better, someone who actually cares and loves you, someone who is happy with you, not someone who is like me."

Doc remained silent for a moment, letting what he said sink in. Grian hoped with every fiber of his being that Doc will change his mind.

"No."

Grian's heart sank, "What?"

"No, you are wrong. For three years you happy with _me_ , sure you cried at night but you didn't even knew _why_. But still, you greeted me good morning, cook breakfasts, then heading out to do whatever goddamn project you had to do! You still slept in _my_ bed, in _my_ house that you built for _me_ , you whispered goodnight to _me_ , you wrap your arms around _me_ , you still fucking _kissed_ me—."

Grian tears up and starting crying in guilt, "Doc, I am so sorry—"

"No!" Doc interrupted, "Everything was fine until the night I chased that man into the forest! And I promise you, Grian, I will fix what went wrong and everything will be back to normal." He stood up and started making his way to the door.

"No no no, Doc! Doc _please_ I beg you! Don't do anything else just LISTEN TO ME!"

The door opened and Doc stepped out, Grian being left alone with his old friend.

He couldn't tell anymore which one; Depression? Despair? Loneliness? Helplessness?

He pulled against the chains once again, releasing all the power that was left in him into pulsating bursts of energy, but to no avail.

Exhausted and spent, Grian just lets his body hanging by the chains and knelt against the floor as he wept.

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or it was real, but he promised Mumbo he will never give up on him. But this room was built to keep him inside, and he wasn't sure if he can get out.

"I'm so sorry Mumbo," he cried, "I can't do it. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Doc, I don't deserve anyone."

And just like he was for the past three years, he once again cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go with another chapter!
> 
> School is starting next week and I'm really scared, but thank god for pre-written chapters!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! this one it's really sad even for me. And I would like to know who's side are you on at this point in time:)
> 
> Anyways! I will keep running away to try and spare my kneecaps-
> 
> Love, Stella


	29. Where It All Began

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sit by the lake nearby, I'll be back."

"Okay just don't wander off too far, Gree-on. We don't want you to get captured by another torturer." Sam laughed.

Grian just gave a curt nod before turning away and started making his way to the riverbank.

They have set up camp somewhere in the middle of the woods after they got-- captured.

A chill went down his spine as he thought back what just happened. Sam and Taurtis still jokes about it like it was just some fucking _entertainment_. 

He has changed his clothes, taken a bath, and yet, Grian can still feel their hands all over him.

He wrapped his arms around himself as a sob racked through his body, still making his way to the river bank; The sound of rushing water started growing louder and louder as he got closer. But his thoughts screamed and wailed louder than any sound.

Grian collapsed against a tree beside the river bank, pressing his palms against his ears as he tries to silence the thoughts in his head.

He can hear their laugh, he can feel their hands touching him— _grabbing_ him as his friends cheered on from the prison cell.

_Please just stop please stop please stop—_

"Excuse me?"

He stumbled for a moment as he tried to get up in his feet, pulling out his dagger and pointing it at the mystery stranger.

The figure wore a black cloak with golden accents and some kind of runic language stitched upon its fabric. "No please," the stranger defended, "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I mean no harm, I swear!"

Grian unsure what to do, kept his dagger pointed at the person, "Who are you?"

The stranger slowly reached up and pulled back their hood. Staring back at him, was a young woman who couldn't be older than twenty; She has wavy brown hair, a small nose, freckles dotting her cheeks, and big brown eyes that stares through his soul. "My name is Esmé," she smiled, "I'm not necessarily from around here."

She looked like a normal everyday person, wearing a blue maiden's dress underneath her cloak. Grian would say she was a commoner if not for the gold accents on her cloak and the blue tint of her dress. 

With a sigh, he sheathed his dagger back around his waist, "Say, what are you doing here Miss Esmé?"

Esmé glanced around her nervously before lowering her voice into a whisper, "I'm escaping."

"Escaping?" Grian gawped, Oh god did he just happen to stumble across an escaped convict?! "From prison?"

Esmé's eyes widened at the question, "Oh no!" She defended, "I'm just not allowed to go wandering about to wherever I want."

"Are you like... some kind of princess?"

She shrugged, "In a way, I guess?"

Oh god.

Without a second thought, Grian dropped down onto one knee and bowed to Esmé. So he just pointed a dagger at a princess as if the situation was getting any better, she would have his head now for sure!

"Oh my word—please don't do that! I'm not really someone you should bow to." Esmé sputtered.

Grian couldn't help but chuckle at the princess. He just got back up to his feet and dusted himself off.

Esmé remained quiet for a moment, seeming lost in thought. Then, she blinked, like she was struggling to get out of her own head, "I didn't get your name sir."

Grian held up a hand with a soft smile, "Grian. My name is Grian."

She gladly shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Gria—"

"OW!"

Grian jerked his hand away from Esmé's, still feeling some light thrumming in his nerves. Small purple bolts suddenly appeared on her hand and it— electrecuted him?

"I am so sorry!" She gushed, pulling the hand she shook hands with close to her chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No no no, its fine! I've felt worse." Grian chuckled. He did certainly got electrocuted, but it didn't really hurt. "But what was that?"

Esmé looked down at her feet as she bites her lip guiltily, "It's-- a power of mine. After all these years I still struggle to control it. I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about." Grian assured her. He stepped aside and motioned towards to the edge of the riverbank. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

* * *

"I don't remember the last time I saw a river," Esmé piped up, staring at her broken reflection on the running water. "It's such a shame."

The pair sat at the edge of the ground, right beside the river. Esmé sat on her knees as she continues to look at the water while Grian hugged his knees close to his chest, a comfortable silence settling in between the two.

"Why don't whoever-guards-over-you let you go out on your own?" Grian asked. "I mean— you are a princess with powers! Surely you can do whatever you want."

"Not exactly," Esmé swept her hair onto her left shoulder and pulled down the collar of her cloak just a bit lower, showing bright purple veins crawling up her neck. "This is a scar of my power," she explained, "Having so much contained in one body takes a lot out of me. It's like, filling a glass with endless water, some of it is bound to spill out. That's why I still can't _fully_ control my powers. People who have heard of me wants that power for themselves and some tried to take it forcefully from me, even though I don't want it, I can't just give it away."

"Hold on, you can give it away? If you don't want it, why not just do that?"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, let's just say it won't end well for anyone." She paused, "If I even find someone who can hold it and not destroy everything that is."

Grian turned to face her, "Why tell me then?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I feel like I can trust you—" she paused again, her mind disassociating before finally being able to snap out of it and looks Grian in the eye.

Esmé covered her mouth as she sobbed, "Life has not been kind to you."

Grian felt his heart sank, "I— What?"

"I can feel your pain," Esmé sobbed, "Your _agony_ , these— these people! What have they done to you?"

Grian tore his gaze away from Esmé's piercing eyes, his heart aching and his skin itching as he thought back to what happened. God, how he wanted to just tear his skin away from his body and just stop this pain!

"My friends and I—" he swallowed the lump in his throat— "We got captured by some guys. One of my friends tried to escape but before he could, one of our captors told us that one of us would have to submit to 'torture' and spare the rest of us. They took an interest in me and they— they—"

Grian can't say it, he just couldn't.

All of his walls just crumbled all at once and he bursts into tears, burying his face into his knees as he cried.

He felt Esmé pull him into a side hug and she rubs circles on his shoulder. He didn't care anymore if he was a grown man crying in front of royalty, he needs to let it all out.

Nobody knew how long he cried, but eventually, his wails turned into sobs, and his sobs turned into sniffs.

Grian wiped his tears away with his own cloak and looked back at Esmé, who's eyes were also red from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Grian." She apologized, "For intruding and what happened to you. You didn't deserve any of that."

"It's okay," He sniffled, "It's too late now anyways."

Esmé went silent once again. Then, she blinked back to reality. "Hold on," she reached for something inside her cloak, "I can help you get away from here."

"How?"

She pulled out a small golden token with a symbol in the middle and the same runic language on Esmé's cloak engraved along its edges, "This will your ticket to my world. You will be trained, taught magic, and taken care of there."

"But I already know magic, why would I still need to learn?"

Esmé shook her head, "This is beyond any power you can imagine. You will be part of the Gods who created the very world you walk on."

Grian hesitantly took the token into his hand, observing the details engraved onto it. "This will get me out of here?"

"You will be protected there," she nodded, "No man can step foot there without permission from one of us or that token so keep it safe."

"I won't," he slipped the token into one of his pockets, patting it and securing it in place. "How do you use this though?" 

"Read the engravings around it. Its the same language used in enchanting tables so you will have to learn it, but when you read it aloud, a portal will open and you can step through--" she paused once again.

This one took longer than the other ones, she stared off into the distance like she was-- watching something.

Finally, she blinked out of her reverie and looked back at Grian only with... worry? But she quickly recovered her composure and it disappeared. "You will need a _very_ sentimental object in your journey." She stated simply, "Do you have one?"

Grian thought about it for a moment. "I do," he pulled a thin necklace with a small pair of angel wings as a pendant out from one of his pockets, "This is the last memory I have of my parents, before I ended up here."

"Gree-on! Are you out here?" Sam's voice echoed through the forest.

Esmé quickly pulled the hood over her head once again, "Don't lose that as well. It's important that you know this, Do. Not. Lose. It."

"Gree-on? I swear if you got yourself captured again I don't know what to do anymore!"

Grian grabbed Esmé's hand before she can run away, "Why? What will happen?"

"I can't tell you, but believe me, it will play an important part in your life besides from being a memory." She tugged her arm out of his grasp and she dashed away into the thick forest, leaving Grian by himself in the riverbank.

"Gree-on!" Sam bursts from the forest on cue, "Glad to see you weren't captured!"

"Yeah well—lost track of time," He laughed nervously.

Sam motioned to where he came from, "Head over back to camp, Taurtis made dinner!"

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Suit yourself!" Sam shrugged before disappearing into the forest once again. 

Grian pulled out the token from his pocket and puts it beside his necklace on his palm. Could this all be real?

He lets out a shaky breath and pocketed the token again. He was about to the same with the necklace but he can hear Esmé's voice echoing in his head.

"It will play an important part in your life besides from being a memory."

Grian takes the chain and fastens it around his neck but decided to hide it underneath his shirt.

What a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished online classes and I'm just... drained out.
> 
> I don't know about this one, this is definitely not one of my finest work but it needs to be here.
> 
> Ah yes, Esme. She's a weird one isn't she? 
> 
> But anyways, this is the part where Grian is slowly unraveling his past. I hope you enjoyed! Imma faceplant onto the bed now until the world disappears-
> 
> Love, Stella


	30. He is With You

"Taurtis come on!"

"Grian wait, I'm bleeding out!" 

Grian slowed down, looking behind them to see if Sam was behind them. Thankfully, he wasn't but he was sure that he would catch up with them soon.

His eye caught sight of a bathroom nearby, "Inside there! Come on!"

Grian wasted no time and quickly pulled Taurtis in, shutting the door behind them and locking it shut. It's not entirely fool-proof but it'll have to do.

He then gently laid Tautis on the floor with his back leaning against a wall. Taurtis was hissing in pain as he clutched his stomach, blood slowly pouring out from the stab wound.

"Is there anything you can do about this?" He hissed, "Damn, I wish we didn't pissed Sam off."

Grian tore off the sleeve of his sweater and carefully warpped it around Taurtis' torso. "Well I don't have a med kit so this is all I can do," Grian whispered, tying a knot and securing the fabric in place, "And pretty sure he was already messed up to begin with."

"GREE-ON? TAURTIS? I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"Shit we're gonna die--" Grian slapped a hand over Taurtis' mouth and cutting him off as they listened to the footsteps outside. 

The steps grew louder and louder then it stopped— right outside the bathroom they were in.

Grian can hear his heart pounding in his chest, praying to every god that can hear him that Sam will just walk away.

It seems like his prayers were answered, hearing Sam sigh through the other side of the door and his footsteps then faded as he walked away.

Grian lets out a breath of relief, pulling his hand away from Taurtis' mouth. "We should be safe here— for now."

"You know we can't stay here forever, he'll probably find us and kill us and I do not like getting stabbed!" 

"Do you have a plan?" Grian rubbed his temples, the stress and pressure of the situation quickly overwhelming him. Not to mention the sense of impending doom.

"I can't say I do." Taurtis sighed, still clutching his stomach in pain. "Do you have anything that might help us?"

Grian dug through his pockets and started pulling out random things, "Doritos, pack of gum, green tea, some receipts, pens and—"

He pulled out the golden token Esther gave him back in The Kingdom of Valor.

He can't remember how long it has been since his bizarre encounter with Esther, but he has taken up the task in learning whatever weird language he has now dubbed "Enchanting Table Language" in case he needed to escape.

Which was now.

Taurtis peared around him him, looking at the token, "What's that?"

"Our ticket outta here," he grinned victoriously, "Come on!"

As gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around Taurtis and helped him onto his feet and standing the the middle of the bathroom.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"Somebody gave this to me back in Valor, it's supposed to be an emergency escape route— I think."

He turned around the token, the light glazing its dark engravings.

“Iリℸ ̣ ᒷ∷╎ℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷ ᒲ|| !¡ꖎᒷᔑ,

lᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎᔑリ↸ i ᓭᒷᒷꖌ,

i ⊣╎⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᒲ|| ⎓ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑリ↸ ᒲ|| ⚍リ↸||╎リ⊣ ⎓╎↸ᒷꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ||,

mᔑ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ wᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷'ᓭ ⊣ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ 𝙹!¡ᒷリ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ ᒲᒷ.”

The whole building shook beneath their feet. Taurtis was thrown off balance, stumbling and falling onto the floor before Grian managed to catch him.

The shaking stopped, and there right in front of them, was what seemed like a normal nether portal only without its obsidian frame; just the purple swirling portal itself.

"What the hell was that?!" Taurtis screeched in confusion.

"Our way out!" Grian didn't have a second thought and stepped through the portal. Only, he was stopped when he couldn't pull Taurtis through.

"G-Grian!" Taurtis gasped, "I-I can't get through!"

Behind him, someone started banging on the bathroom door, "GREE-ON! TAURTIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Dread started to fill Grian, "Taurtis there has to be a way!"

Taurtis tried to push himself through the portal, the purple haze obscuring Grian's view. "I-I can't! It has to be you!"

"No man can step foot there without permission from one of us or that token"

"No—no!" Grian pleaded, trying to step back, only he couldn't. He banged against the haze, trying to push through, "I can't just leave you there!"

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Taurtis gave him one last sad smile before stepping away from the portal. "It's okay, Grian. We'll see each other one day."

Grian didn't stop, "TAURTIS I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU CAN'T STAY THERE!"

The bathroom door bursts open with a loud bang, Grian catching a glimpse of Sam's crazed gaze before the portal disappeared into thin air.

Taurtis.

Grian fell onto his knees in agony as he wept, sobbing uncontrollably. Sam has probably killed his best friend— again! And he's not there to protect him.

"Welcome."

Grian jolted at the voice, turning around to face whoever was there with him. He has no weapon of any kind— he's defenseless!

A woman stood before him with a polite smile. She had gigantic angelic wings, a silver gown, and a mask covering her eyes with the same symbol on his token as wisps of her blond hair frames her face. Can she even see through that mask?

"I-I uh... Who are you?"

"I am Astrid, a Watcher. And we have been expecting you, Grian."

If Grian was confused before, he was even more confused now. "A Watcher?"

Astrid giggled in amusement, "We are the guardians of the universe. We assist, we manage, and monitor all the worlds before you," She motioned to the sky.

Grian looked up to the sky and—

Wow.

The dark sky was covered in stars and you can see orbs large and small, and the worlds they hold within.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is." The Watcher nodded.

Grian tore his gaze away from the sky and turned his attention back to Astrid, "Why am I here?" 

"You have been given a token by one of our own, but it is no ordinary token. If you have noticed, player who are given such token and read its engravings can enter to this part of the universe. You, Grian, have been selected to be given the _rare_ privilege of becoming one of us—if that is what you wish."

He looked at the token he held in his hand in wonder and confusion. Why would Esther give him such honor? "Why in the world would I be chosen?"

"You were chosen by Esme correct?"

Grian nodded in confirmation.

"Ah, well that is a difficult question to answer. Nobody can fully understand why Esme chooses to do what she does, but if it was her that gave you that token... then you must be special indeed." Astrid cleared her throat, standing a bit straighter as she fixes her skirt, "So do you wish to be one of us?"

It was a bizarre situation. No less than five minutes ago he was being chased by his psychopathic ‘friend’, and now, he was being handed the chance of being something he could never imagine.

He has nothing to lose anyway.

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 30! Oh my word I never thought it would reach this moment, I'm glad it did though.
> 
> You all are so supportive and I just- I can't- I don't deserve any of it.
> 
> I'm happy that you all stuck around and you all are enjoying this fic, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> This fic starting to get closer and closer to its end, and honestly, I'm gonna miss writing this.
> 
> But while that's not yet happening, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next one!
> 
> Love, Stella


	31. The Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a catch with being the favourite.

Grian sat hunched over his desk with a tiny lamp illuminating his work-space. It was incredibly dark in the Watcher's fortress, having no day and the only source of light was the purple flames they perched around the hallways. Even in Grian's room, where his only light-source was the lamp that sat on his desk.

Elegant lines danced over the parchment and he continues to draw a brand new idea for a build.

It was a mansion, built in diagonals and was built with prismarine for its roofs and terracotta fpr its walls. It was incredibly detailed down to the very last block and in the bottom, sat a large storage system for him to fill.

Grian doesn't describe himself as a good artist, or even consider that he has the talent of one. But when he is _strictly_ forbidden to any sorts of building, he needs somewhere to pour his ideas before it all drives him insane.

The sound of knocking pulled him out of his reverie, breaking his train of thought and abruptly stopped drawing.

He blinked for a moment before he realized what was going on.

In an instant, he shoved his drawing and pencils into a random drawing and quickly puts on his mask over his eyes before answering the door. "Yes?"

Astrid smiled down at him, "Hello Xelqua." She greeted, "May I come in?"

Grian stepped aside and opened his door wider, letting Astrid enter his quarters. "May I ask what is your business here, Astrid? I thought you were supposed to be in the meeting with the others about Xisuma's trial?"

"The meeting was adjourned earlier than expected. Xisuma is an easy candidate for the Interitum, there's not much to be discussed and we all wish for him to succeed." She nodded, taking seat on his bed with her hands elegantly folded on her lap, "As for my business here, I've noticed you've been a little bit-- down lately and I would like to ask what is bothering you."

Grian stiffened, not sure how to answer. He watches Astrid, even though he can't see through her mask, looks at him expectantly. "I-I'm uhh..." he fumbled with his words, "I simply miss my friend, that's all."

Astrid's smile faltered and Grian shrinks away from the Watcher, "It has been two months, Xelqua." She sighed, slightly shaking her head in disapproval, "You will need to move on. If Xisuma fails his trial, you will be next. To pass, you will need a clear head and no strings attached."

"I know, I'm trying my best, I really am! But he's still my friend and I can't help but worry about him."

They remained silent for a while, Grian nervously shifting his weight on his feet as he awaits for a response.

Then, Astrid let's out another exasperated sigh, "If it's any consolation, we have found your friend."

All formalities were thrown out of the window at that very second. "Oh my word where is he? Is he safe? Is Sam still with him—"

Astrid held up a hand, Grian cutting himself off and biting his lip in embarrassment. "Yes he is indeed alright Xelqua, there is no need to go hysterical over it."

"My apologies," he mumbled.

"Your friend, Taurtis, was able to find the world you created few weeks ago. And no, your rabbit friend was not with him, it seems like he was able to escape him."

Grian lets out a breath of relief. Finally, Taurtis was safe and away from Sam. If only he could visit him and ask him how he did it--

Hold up.

"May I go visit him?" The words flew out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Oh god this was a mistake!

Astrid stood up and approached him, doing everything in his power to not flinch at the notion. "Why would you do that?"

He racked his brain for any valid reasons he could give. Then in a true Eureka moment, a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"It would be a wise addition to my training," he stated as calmly as he could, "That is the Watcher's duty after all, to look after the players but never interfere. All the while, I could tie up loose ends with my friend and I'll be able to focus on my training without any distractions."

Astrid hummed in contemplation as she taps a finger against her chin. "I will bring it up with the others," she conferred, "but you _will_ focus on your training and you will be continuing your training, is that understood?"

Grian threw a silent victory in his head as he nods in agreement.

A grin stretched upon Astrid's lips once again, "Now that's all settled, I'll be taking my leave." She turned towards the door and stepped out of his room, "Oh by the way, Xisuma is inviting you for some tea." And she was gone.

* * *

"How's your preparation going?"

Xisuma lets out a tired sigh as he handed him a cup of chamomile tea. "It's okay I guess. There's not much that has changed with my routines. What about you?"

"Astrid came by today," he poured some milk into his tea and slipped in two sugar cubes, "They finally found him, Taurtis, the friend I left back in my old world."

"Oh?" Xisuma stopped stirring his tea, "Where is he?"

"In the world I created during practice few weeks ago. Somehow, he was able to escape Sam and ended up there."

"That's rather— intriguing."

Grian took a small sip from his cup, thinking about what he would say next. "Do you think it's a coincidence? That somehow he was able to end up in _my_ world?"

Xisuma hummed, "No, I don't think so. I was never the one to believe in coincidences, we are who we choose to be and at the same time, I do believe that there is a reason for every choice we make. There is a reason why you are sitting right in front of me sipping tea in this dark fortress, and I'm sure there is a reason whether I pass or fail my trial."

"That's a good way to think about it," Grian mumbled, "If you fail, you get sent back to your home. If you pass, you will be a legend, that will be amazing."

The other Englishman chuckled, "You know, I would rather fail that trial if it means getting sent back home."

"But weren't you rescued—"

"From the void? Yes. But, my brother managed to survive and now is living in one of these worlds we guard, I just don't know where." Xisuma sniffled, "If failing means going back home to him, that's okay with me."

Grian was rendered silent, guiltily looking down at his slowly cooling tea. 

"Just remember my friend, home is not a place. Home can be anywhere if you're happy and with the people you care about." Xisuma smiled. "I have a meeting to attend to," he sighed, putting on his cloak and mask once again, "Is it okay if I leave you he—"

"Astrid said she'll let me visit Taurtis." Grian interrupted, looking vast emptiness of space, "Do you think they'll actually let me?"

Xisuma froze and turned back to the blond. "I'm not sure if you ask me. But I've been here long enough to know their tricks, if they do let you, they're doing it for a reason; good or otherwise. Be careful, Grian, you might soon learn a lesson the hard way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Okay this is very brief and short but I've been struggling to keep up with my studies recently. School decided that 13 subjects all due in a week- EVERY week is not too much work, so we all have just been cramming and pulling all nighters for days straight with no wink of sleep and I'm just exhausted.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! FINALLY stuff about X is making more sense now!
> 
> Updates will slow definitely, but I hope you guys understand.
> 
> I have an all- nighter to finish so I'll see you guys in the morning!
> 
> Love, Stella
> 
> P.S This is an unedited chapter so sorry for the mistakes! (As always, clumsy me)


	32. It's Tough to be a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough to be a god  
> Tread where mortals have not trod  
> Be deified when really you're a sham!  
> Be an object of devotion  
> Be the subject of psalms!
> 
> If they say that I'm a god  
> That's what I am!

"Do you really have to go?" 

Grian smiled sadly, "I do."

"I'll miss you, you know?" Taurtis chuckled. The stood in Grian's base, watching his friend suit up for an enderdragon fight. But it wasn't the dragon he was concerned about, it was what comes after. "Evo will feel weird without you and your shenanigans."

Grian couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be fine T! The Watchers wants me back and I have no choice. Do you know the cover-up?"

"After you defeated the dragon, you got teleported into another world, we don't know where or with who," Taurtis stated with mastery, his practice paying off.

Grian hummed in approval, the other evolutionists doesn't know Grian's now new heritage, or how they will now waltz into a Watcher sanctuary so Grian can return to their dimension as promised. All they know is Grian being a classic Grian, hasn't defeated the ender dragon by himself or with anyone else for the matter.

"I'll miss you too, T. It sure gets lonely up there."

Grian lets out a small 'oof', feeling the wind getting knocked out of him as Taurtis tackles him in a tight hug. 

"You know how to summon me," he whispered, his voice wavering as a sob threatened to break through him, "I'll be there when you need me."

Grian gladly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Taurtis and holding him tightly. Who knows when he will see him again, he just hopes he will eventually in the far future. He doesn't care how long, as long as he does.

"I will."

* * *

Pearls of XP slowly fell onto the end stone he was standing on, the loud crackling and groaning of the defeated Ender dragon echoed across the empty abyss of the void. It was finished.

"You certainly made quite a mess, Xelqua."

Grian swiftly turned around, still breathless from the fight, seeing Astrid and Red standing there, still poised and regal as always; they barely changed at all.

If he could see through their masks, he swore that Red rolled her eyes, "'Quite' is a bit of a understatement don't you think, Astrid? He just defeated the enderdragon for those pathetic players!"

Grian never really liked Red. Sure, all of the other Watchers are cold and distant towards him and other players who were chosen, but Red was always spiteful towards them. She never tried to hide her disgust and hate towards them “lowly creatures who are lucky to be created by the Interitum”, but he soon learned how to ignore her comments.

"Should we get going then?" He interrupted before this conversation erupts into a full blown argument, "I have been here for a while and I would to see how it is back _there_."

He saw Astrid flash a prideful smirk at Red, who in reply tossed her wild red hair behind her shoulder before folding her arms in protest.

"We shall then Xelqua! We definitely missed your enthusiasm." 

"You’re a nuisance Xelqua."

"Now Red, don't be mean—"

"Let's all just go ahead, yeah?" Grian interrupted once again, "I would really want to leave the end please."

He was about to open a portal himself when Astrid held up a hand, "Just a moment, Xelqua."

Grian felt his heart plummet at that very moment. There was something wrong.

"We have some business to attend to first," Red smirked as the pair started to approach the end portal.

Panic started to arise in Grian. No, why are they going to the Overworld?!

"Will you follow us, Xelqua?"

Grian swallowed past the lump in his throat and plastered a shakey smile on his face, "Of course!" No no no, this is wrong!

The two Watchers jumped into the portal, disappearing from his sight. Something was horribly wrong, he can feel it.

Grian stared at the starry black abyss of the portal. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was wrong.

But he doesn't have much of a choice now, does he?

With a deep breath, he jumped in.

He wished he didn't.

Grian blinked away the slight vertigo from the teleportation and—

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Red just laughed at his outburst, "You will trying for the Interitum in months. Xisumavoid has _failed_. This is the last part of your training."

Evo was up in flames.

He watched in terror as all of their hardwork burned to ashes and his friends tried running away from the fire and falling debris and hearing countless death messages ping in his communicator.

Grian turned to Astrid, "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!"

"You agreed that you will continue and finish your training while you are here. THIS is the final part of it. As per our agreement, you _will_ finish it, right here, right now."

"GRIAN?!"

Grian's attention turned towards the voice and his eyes widened.

A half limping Taurtis with some part of his shirt burnt to crisp and his skin bruised ran towards him, his hand reaching out towards Grian.

He heard Red sigh beside him and Tautis froze midair by an invisible force, just as he was about to touch Grian.

"Pitiful."

Taurtis' eyes widened in realization, "Grian— what did you do?"

"I'm so sorry, Taurtis!" Grian pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "This was all my fault!"

A scream broke through the air, there, right behind Taurtis, was Netty; kneeled on the grass as she writhes and screams in pain, seeming like an invisible force was torturing her.

Taurtis gaze flicked to Astrid, "Please! We have done everything you asked! Please don't hurt us!"

Astrid ignored his desperate please and instead turned to Grian, "You know what to do, Xelqua."

"Grian _please_ ," Tauris begged, "After all we've been through?"

Grian met his gaze, seeing the betrayal that hid behind his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I don't have much of a choice."

Grian pressed a hand against Taurtis' chest and flung him back into the fire with inhuman strength.

The earth beneath them cracked with purple veins as he reached deep into the core of the world, feeling his power pulse through him. 

Tears stream down his cheeks as he continued to grasp the core, hearing the screams and begging of what used to be his friends. 

Chunks of the world broke apart and glitches out of existence, followed by blocks of their builds, then the trees, then the entities.

"GRIAN!"

He broke away from his concentration and looked at where the voice came from.

Wood was levitating off the ground with a sad smile on his face, as if he knew what eas going to happen to him.

Still connected to the world, he heard a brief whisper of his thoughts.

_Goodbye old friend._

Wood glitches out for a moment, then, he was gone.

He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel.

Grian didn't hear the deafening shriek he let out as he fell onto his knees.

Grian didn't see the sheer force of his power as his knees touch the ground, so powerful that even Astrid and Red got flung away.

Grian didn't feel the pain of loss in his heart for it was replaced by the empty feeling of numbness.

And then he was met by darkness and silence.

And for a moment, he was at peace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was until he heard the soft chirping of birds fill his ears.

That was until he was met with the blurry view of an ocean.

That was until he felt the soft warmth of sunshine on his skin.

"Oh my word! Are you okay?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam week is next next week and I wanted to post something before I inevitably drown in books. 
> 
> This chapter is unedited though so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see yall again next time!
> 
> Love, Stella<3


	33. The Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost poetic.

"Oh my word! Are you okay?!"

  
  
  


The mystery man stared back at him, his eyes clouded with confusion before his head fell back against the sand unconscious once again.

  
  
  


"Oh my word!" Mumbo exclaimed again as he rushed to the aid of this man. _Oh god please don't be dead_ , he prayed as he gently took the man by the shoulders and started gently shaking him in his pathetic attempt to wake him up.

  
  
  


In his slightly aggressive shaking, the man groaned in pain but remained unconscious. Good! He isn't dead!

  
  
  


Mumbo lets out a breath of relief. He wasn't planning, nor does he want to, bury a dead body since he wasn't sure whether or not he will respawn-- even if he doesn't know this stranger.

  
  
  


He gently wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder and under his knees and lifted him up bridal style. Mumbo hasn't had the faintest clue on how or why he was in his world, but the least he could do is take care of him in the meantime.

  
  
  


Despite the struggle, he managed to carry the stranger into one of the houses he built for his donators. He definitely almost dropped him a couple of times, or tripped and almost caused both of them to topple over like a classic spoon, but they made it without any more injuries.

  
  
  


Mumbo gently laid the man on a bed and tucked him under the covers, hoping he would soon wake up.

  
  
  


But while that's not happening, that med kit his family forced him to bring seems to have a use now.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Mumbo swore quietly under his breath as the med kit almost toppled and fell. His arms were currently full of towels, pillows, a cup of tea, and the med kit for the man he helped earlier.

  
  
  


I mean-- it was still very suspicious and perhaps even _slightly_ concerning on how he got here in the first place, but maybe he will be able to explain once he wakes up.

  
  
  


He enters through the front door of the small house and--

  
  
  


Oh my god he's gone.

  
  
  


The bed he placed the stranger in was now empty and unkept-- looking like he left in a hurry.

  
  
  


He literally just passed out on his beach and now he's gone.

  
  
  


Mumbo dropped all of the things he was currently holding except the cup of tea which he gently set on a nearby table before walking out again.

  
  
  


Where should he even start looking?

  
  
  


"Uhhh... Hello?" He called out onto the air. Well actually that's kind of a stupid idea he though as he was replied with nothing but silence.

  
  
  


Wait--hold on.

  
  
  


No, it wasn't total silence. It was faint, but he wasn't met by the deafening sound of emptiness.

  
  
  


A very quiet sound of blocks being placed hung in the air.

  
  
  


Mumbo wasted no time in following the sounds into the small forest that surrounded his base, hoping that the stranger he helped was okay.

  
  
  


And also hoping he wasn't going to get killed on the spot. Yeah, that too.

  
  
  


He walked past the trees, the sound growing louder as he drew closer as leaves crunched beneath his feet. He was trying to be quiet here! As much as he doesn't want to judge, death and respawns hurt... A lot.

  
  
  


Finally, he saw a glimpse of a bright red sweater behind the numerous trees.

  
  
  


The man was... Building something?

  
  
  


Mumbo ducked behind a thick tree, his back pressed closely against its trunk and making sure he was out of sight of the man. He wanted to see what was going on first.

  
  
  


He spun for a moment and took a peak--

  
  
  


There, the man he took in, had gigantic purple wings that were _surely_ bigger than him. But instead of them being perched up like how an avian would have them, they laid limply against the ground as the young man continued to place blocks on what it looks like-- a face? It definitely looks like a face, with black wool replicating what would be beady eyes and a mouth, the rest being made out of smooth stone. But why?

  
  
  


Tearing his attention from what seemed to be a shrine, that was when Mumbo noticed how the wings softly shook as sobs racked the blond's body but still pushed through them and was now planting flowers right in the center of it.

  
  
  


Now what was he suppose to do?!

  
  
  


"Excuse me?" Mumbo spoke softly, not wanting to scare the man who was clearly _not okay_. But despite this, the man in question did not respond to him and continued planting flowers only more frantically now, digging his bear hands into the soil desperately. Mumbo doesn't know if he should be terrified or continue pursuing.

  
  
  


He chose the latter.

  
  
  


"Uhhh... Are you okay mate?" 

  
  
  


"It's all my fault It's all my fault It's all my fault--" the kept chanting like a mantra, his voice cracking as he becomes more and more desperate and his sobbing worsens.

  
  
  


Mumbo has seen this before.

  
  
  


And he knew he couldn't breathe.

  
  
  


To hell with respawn.

  
  
  


Without any hesitation, Mumbo ran to the man's side. "Shhh hey, hey it's okay," he reassured, "May I touch you?"

  
  
  


The man froze for a moment, before lifting his head and finally met Mumbo's eyes.

  
  
  


They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, they show what really lies deep down, hidden or otherwise. Here, as Mumbo stared at those beautiful brown eyes, they were rich as the land they walk upon. But land isn't only filled with gems and jewels, no, there are boiling hot lava littered deep beneath, and dark cavers with monsters lingering within, ready to pounce to satiate their never ending thirst.

  
  
  


This man's eyes held a deep mystery. Clouded with tears, Mumbo can see deep rooted regret that no man at his age should have. He peers into the doors of what this man held within.

  
  
  


It was almost poetic, how this stranger held so much wisdom beyond his imagination, something he would only see his elders possesed. But it was almost like he was regretting every single bit of it-- as if he has seen way too much.

  
  
  


Mumbo was entranced, pulled into it like a man lured by a siren's song. And he jumped into the ocean without a second thought.

  
  
  


This stranger nodded slightly and Mumbo was pulled back to the surface.

  
  
  


Right, he needs his help.

  
  
  


Mumbo gently wrapped his arms around the smaller's shoulders, feeling the rapid beating of his against him as the blond continued to cry against his chest.

  
  
  


"Shhhh... Hey, you're safe here. No one's blaming you," _And yet I don't even know what you did_ , "Follow my breathing, can you do that?"

  
  
  


He felt a small nod move against his chest. "Okay then, take a deep breath in--" Mumbo took a breath to demonstrate and the man followed with him, "--and out. Can you do that again?"

  
  
  


The man took another deep inhale, his breath hitching slightly from the sobs, but eventually was able to let it out once again.

  
  
  


Mumbo stayed there, holding a person he has no clue who or how he ended up here. But he didn't care anymore. He's seen the eyes of many people, and this man that he was holding in his arms has been through much.

  
  
  


He kept drawing circles on the smaller's back as he held him. And at some point, the sobs stopped, the shaking ceased, and Mumbo was once again holding an unconscious stranger.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The first thing Grian felt was how surprisingly comfortable he was.

  
  
  


He can feel the weight of a warm duvet and its cotton fabric covering his body. Or the fact that he didn't wake up on a cold, solid texture of cobblestone, but was met with the sinking feeling of a soft mattress.

  
  
  


That's odd.

  
  
  


Grian eyes cracked open slowly. He was right, he was tucked in perfectly in a warm bed as he stared at the wooden ceiling above him.

  
  
  


He was comfortable for about five seconds before he was hit with a pounding headache and everything started rushing back.

  
  
  


Evo, The Watchers... Taurtis.

  
  
  


His friends-- they're all gone.

  
  
  


A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he thinks back to before. 

  
  
  


Guess Taurtis died at the very end still.

  
  
  


"Hello?"

  
  
  


Grian shot upward and his gaze quickly rested on the door of wherever he was staying in. And there stood was a young man with a rather fabulous mustache, wearing some sort of dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some dress pants-- looking like he just came from a meeting with the Queen if he was being quite honest.

  
  
  


"Uhhh hello to you too?" Grian replied with uncertainty, unsure how he is supposed to respond in this situation, "May I ask where I am?"

  
  
  


"You're in my private world," the owner explained, "I found you in my beach two days ago-- unconscious. So I decided if I will bring you here until you wake up."

  
  
  


"O-Oh thank you," Grian was about to wipe his tears with his sweater, but he now just noticed how his sleeves were also rolled up and bandages covered his arms.

  
  
  


Realizing what this entails, he pulls up his sweater and he sees that his torso was also indeed covered in bandages.

  
  
  


"Umm...did you undress me?"

  
  
  


Grian watched as the man's eyes widened at the question and looked away from him, his face growing red as he realized what Grian just asked him. "I-I Uhh--" he stammered, "I didn't, but I hope you don't mind what I did. You were bleeding out earlier and I thought it would be wiser if I addressed you wounds before they could get worse. Sorry."

  
  
  


Letting out a sigh, Grian tore the duvet from his body and swung his legs off the side of the bed with a wince, "That's okay I guess. It's just that I don't really like people seeing me."

  
  
  


"Oh no don't worry I don't intend doing it again in the future if you're really uncomfortable with it! You can change the bandages yourself if you want!"

  
  
  


Grian shook his head, "I won't be needing that, I have to go."

  
  
  


"Wait what no--" And before he knew it, Grian was once again laying back down onto the bed, "--You're injuries need time to heal. You can't just go back out there especially since I found you passed out!"

  
  
  


"No you don't understand, I have to go. I'm a danger to you."

  
  
  


The man above him shook his head, "Whatever it is, it is not your fault."

  
  
  


Grian froze.

  
  
  


"Ho-How did you...?"

  
  
  


"I don't," he chuckled sadly, "Don't you remember? The day I brought you here, I left for a moment to get some things, but when I came back you were gone. Then I found you crying in the woods while you built some sort of sculpture or shrine?"

  
  
  


Grian shook his head, although he knows what he built, "No I don't."

  
  
  


"So can you at least stay until you're fully recovered? I don't want you to get hurt than you already are."

  
  
  


Grian remained silent for a while, pondering over this man's begging. It wasn't a good idea, but it was an idea. And it seems like he isn't going out of here any sooner any way.

  
  
  


With a sigh, he finally nodded, "Okay."

  
  
  


"Brilliant! I will get you some food and maybe some potions to help you so I'll be right back!" The man was up on his feet again and just as he was about to go out the door, he stopped before turning back to Grian. "I forgot to ask for your name."

  
  
  


Despite all the pain, the heartbreak, and the tears he was feeling, Grian couldn't help but smile, "Grian. Just Grian."

  
  
  


"The name's Mumbo Jumbo," the man smiled right back, "But you can call me Mumbo." And just like that he was out of the door.

  
  
  


Unlike Mumbo, Grian hasn't seen the eyes of many people. Sure he's been to a lot of places, but they were all the same.

  
  
  


The eyes are the windows to the soul, they tell you what a person _want_ from you. And for Grian, he has seen the same thing over and over again; blood, power, violence, _lust_.

  
  
  


The Watchers knew of these windows, and chose not to show them. Hiding them behind the confines of a mask saying that no man was worthy enough to peer into their souls. And so Grian hasn't seen many eyes in his lifetime.

  
  
It was almost poetic, how he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and yet he was deathly afraid of what he might see in people's souls.

But Mumbo was something he hasn't seen before.

  
  
  


His coal eyes resembles the void he used to fill with dazzling creations. So full of mystery and wonder, that it will make you think of when will it ever end.

  
  
  


At first you won't see it, but just like the void, you won't find the brightest stars without falling deep into it. And Grian did fall into it.

  
  
  


He saw no desire, or bloodlust, or a craving for power. All he saw was a spark of interest that burns so brightly it blinded him.

  
  
  


He was so blinded, he couldn't see what lies deeper in it.

  
  
  


But he knew it wasn't bad.

  
  
  


The eyes are the windows to the soul, and for the first time in his life, and for a stranger he just met by chance, he welcomed what lies in Mumbo's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! I'm baaaaaaaaack
> 
> Late Merry Christmas to everybody I hope you had a fantastic whatever-you-celebrate-during-December.
> 
> Sorry this was a late post, School really takes up most of my time these days and with Christmas rolled around I had a small window of opportunity.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and you thought it was worth the wait. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all liked it.
> 
> catch you in the next one!
> 
> Love, Stella


	34. Crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
> But you came along and you changed everything

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

At this point, was he even running?

He has never been this far away from home before, or for this long—

Home.

On second thought, it was never much of a home anymore, was it?

No one should feel the want—the need to run from their family. To live in constant fear that whatever you hold dear, they will tear it away from you to teach you a lesson. No, that was no family, and that was no home. He was nothing but a slave to their expectations and standards that he has forgotten what it actually felt to have someone there for you.

He was running from something so much bigger than himself, and yet here he was—tucked away in a small corner of the universe he has once cradled in his own hands, with a man who was a stranger to him.

But a stranger no more.

He listened to every single rambling about redstone, every single wishful thinking, his hopes, his dreams and nightmares he knew would keep him awake at night. And when it was one of those days, Grian knew.

For whatever goddamn reason, this felt a lot more like home.

I would have to go back at some point. He thought to himself.

But were the Watchers really looking for him?

Maybe they just gave up on him—seeing that he was a lost cause after all. Maybe he’ll get the chance to settle down here and live in peace for once.

Just… Maybe.

But how much was he willing to bet on it?

Grian sat and pondered on his next move as the sun rose on the horizons of Mumbo’s small world, the sounds of the waves clashing filled the air as he stayed still, unwavering; his eyes cast upon the ocean and a cold breeze brushed by him, making Grian instinctively pull the shawl around him tighter.

Then, he heard the slight shuffling of sand behind him. And Grian knew who it was.

* * *

Mumbo started with wide eyes at the letter in his hands

_My Dear Friend, Mumbo,_

_I have heard that you have once returned to your old world after you have left Geomine. I know how much you absolutely dreaded the thought of being completely alone once again (don’t even bother to hide it), so I extend to you an invitation._

_I personally invite you to join me and couple of our old friends in a new world we call “Hermitcraft”._

_Here, we will all be back in one world, and we will be able to catch up once again for old time’s sake._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Xisumavoid_

Problem was, he was not alone.

Just outside his window, he can see Grian sitting by the beach wearing a red sweater that was way too big for him and clutching a white shawl against the chill as he watches the sunrise.

He couldn’t just abandon the man now, can he?

_Especially when he was starting to… have feelings for him—_

_Oh my word help me._

But Mumbo was no fool. He may call himself a spoon, but he wasn't stupid.

He carefully placed the letter from Xisuma into a drawer. He will come back to that later when he knows he won’t just abandon Grian and leave him behind with no one.

_But who was he to assume that Grian had no one?_

_He could have a family, a friend—a soulmate._

He shook the intrusive thoughts away. He will not assume anything of Grian until Grian was ready to tell him the whole story. And without another thought, he was out of the door and was making his way to the man in question.

Mumbo walked down the path until the grass slowly turned into the golden sand, cringing slightly as he felt some of it get into his shoes. Why does sand _have_ to go everywhere?

"Mumbo," the blond spoke up, a smirk evident in his tone, "I know it's you. So don't even try to sneak up on me."

"I-I wasn't trying to...?"

"I'm just messing with you," Grian smirked as he glanced behind him, "You're up early today, what's up?"

Mumbo was no fool. He knows that Grian was hiding something, he knows he's running from SOMETHING. But he didn't know what. Grian managed to dodge any questions about how or why he ended up here-- where Mumbo was supposed to be isolated. And he didn't want to push questions Grian was clearly not comfortable asking.

He shuffled through the sand and took a seat beside Grian, watching the sunrise with him, "Woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep," he simply answered, "What about you? I was expecting that you would still be asleep until late afternoon."

"Hey!" Grian screeched defensively before hitting (lightly) Mumbo's arm as he laughs. "I don't sleep _that_ late!"

"Oh you do sleep _that_ late," Mumbo wheezed through his laughing, "You sleep like the dead mate! Not even my farms and pistons can wake you!"

"It's a very comfortable bed Mumbo!"

"We have the same type of bed!"

Mumbo's laughing died down and a comfortable silence settled between them, both looking out on the horizons.

Then, his gaze settled onto the shorter man beside him. He noticed Grian was shivering slightly from the cold breeze that his shawl and sweater cannot block out.

Mumbo tentively wrapped an arm around Grian's shoulders and felt him tense at the contact, before relaxing once again and leaning into him.

And unbeknownst to the both of them, they turned away to hide their flustered faces.

* * *

After that debacle, Mumbo and Grian fell into their normal routine.

Grian made them both breakfast-- some classic mushroom stew to combat the cold winds, then, Mumbo checked on his farms with Grian tagging along and making sure he doesn't break anything or any forbidden button-pressing to occur.

After that, they went down underground and grinded for resourced for a few hours before going back to Mumbo's storage system and sorting them accordingly. Mumbo did most of the work because Grian got to inpatient at some point-- he was never really the organized type.

They managed to slip in cleaning, at least to some degree, the houses Mumbo built for his friends and donators.

Then the pair was interrupted by a loud jolt of thunder followed by the pour of rain.

Now, Grian was sleeping over at Mumbo's house.

"Oh my word the rain is really pouring tonight," Mumbo commented, as he puts down some sand outside of his doors, making sure that no rain can get inside.

Grian sat on Mumbo's bed cocooned in a thick duvet, looking out the windows and watching the waves slosh violently against the shore. "The universe decided to balance it out our sunrise earlier with heavy rain," Grian mumbled.

"Hopefully it'll be done in the morning. I hate to do chores in the rain." Mumbo kicked the daft excluder to the door before going ahead and pouring the hot chocolate he left on the furnace into two mugs. "It's quite nice though, you have to admit. I always find something beautiful about the rain."

Grian's attention tore from the outside and focused curiously on what Mumbo has said. "What could possibly be beautiful about it? It's water pouring from the sky like it's crying. It's cold, it's wet, and it's just miserable."

Mumbo hummed in thought, "It does seem sad--" he passed a mug of hot chocolate to Grian, who gladly accepted it and eagerly took a sip, "--but there's something peaceful about it. Like it's the universe's way of saying that it's okay to be sad sometimes."

"I-I never thought of it that way."

"It's just a matter of perception, it's okay if you don't see it that way."

"I take it you like the rain then?" Grian smiled as he takes another sip of hot chocolate.

"I like it, as long as it doesn't wash away my redstone when I'm making contraptions." Mumbo shrugged, "Besides, if it weren't for the rain, we wouldn't be having this sleepover right now!"

Grian choked on the chocolate drink he was sipping at the statement, "You sound like a schoolgirl!" He laughed, "And we've had some sleepovers before!"

"Now look who sounds like a schoolgirl!"

Just like before, another comfortable silence settled between them. There was no words left to be spoken as the only sounds you can hear were the clashing of the ocean waves and the rain against the roof.

Mumbo wordlessly took a seat beside Grian on his bed, the builder passing him some parts of the duvet to keep himself warm. In which admittedly, slightly blushed at the action as he accepted it and scooted closer to Grian.

But despite the situation, he eyed the drawer that held the invitation to leave his world.

What could he possibly do?

He can’t just _ask_ him! Especially how he seemed so—closed off about it!

What _can_ he do?  
  


* * *

Grian is also not stupid.

He knew that Mumbo suspects where, how, or why he came here, he can practically see the gears turning in his head. For a while now actually. He saw his piqued curiosity behind those eyes of his, he knew he was _dying_ to know—he can hear all of the questions racing through his head. And as much as he hates it, he has to tell Mumbo.

Will he still welcome him if he knows _everything_?

What makes it worse, is Grian made the mistake of falling for him.

There he said it! Yes, he was falling for this man he knows as Mumbo Jumbo. Who he doesn’t even know if he like him back.

Well, he has to do something at some point. Who owes that to him.

“You want to know if I have somewhere to go.”

Mumbo tensed up beside him at the realization that he was being painfully obvious. “E-Excuse me?”

“I know you’ve been thinking about why I’m here, or where I came from and—“ Grian paused for a moment, “—you’re leaving and you want to know if I have somewhere to go.”

“No! It’s nothing like that at all!”

“Mumbo, it’s fine,” Grian soothed with a pained smile, “I’m used to it! You can go somewhere else! I’ll figure out my way as I go.”

“No—Gri it’s nothing like that!” Mumbo turned to face him, “An old friend of mine gave me an invitation to a new world and I don’t want to leave because—“ he stopped.

“Because what?”

Mumbo deflated as he lets out a sigh, “I-I don’t want you to go back to whoever you were with before. When I found you, you were passed out by the beach and I had to nurse you for _days.”_

“I won’t go back there! I will find somewhere else—“

“And I like you.”

Grian stopped. _Was he serious right now?_

He blinked in disbelief, “I-I— what?”

“No no no—I mean yes…? I mean I don’t want to leave you alone cuz’ even though you won’t tell me where you came from I can see that they didn’t treat you right and I really don’t want you to get hurt than you already are because you’re my friend and I care about you a lot probably more than I should an it’s okay if you don’t tell me what happened and ifyoudon’tfeelthesamewayIdo—“

“Mumbo.” Grian interrupted his rambling.

“Huh?”

Grian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling all of his disguise wash away followed by the slight brush of feathers on his arm and rustling against the sheets.

When he opened them again, he was greeted by the view of humungous purple wings stretching from his back. His right wing was awkwardly pressed against the wall and curves around the corner before it falls limply onto the floor while his left wing stretches past mumbo and onto the floor as well. Mumbo’s eyes blown wide in a dumbstruck manner while his jaw drops in shock, “I-I…What?”

Grian chuckled in slight sorrow, “Have you heard about the Watchers, Mumbo?”

Mumbo shook his head, so Grian continued. “The Watchers are a history of beings older than the Universe itself. They are the reason why all of it exists. They saved my life by letting me take refuge while I was being hunted down by my so-called ‘friend’. They taught me, they gave me powers, but I wasn’t free. I was in line to be tested for the very heart of the universe—sort of like God, to see if it will give me its powers, or if I will live to control it. I wanted to find my friends so I ran, and they let me. Until few months ago, I thought I was just going back home with them, but they—“ he choked up at the memory, feeling tears threatening to fall. _He can still remember their screams._ “-- they took my friends— _my world_ away from me. Then I just… woke up here, and then I met you.”

Grian couldn’t bare to look Mumbo in the eye. How could be so stupid?! Now saying those out loud, has he not learned _anything_ from EVO?! He was putting Mumbo at risk all this time and it didn’t even cross his mind that he can _die_ from just being around him!

He didn’t even notice that he was been crying until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“I’m so sorry, Gri.”

Grian sniffled back his tears, “What for? It wasn’t your fault.”

He felt the arms around him tighten even more, “Yes but you didn’t deserve it… _any of it.”_

And that was when he broke down.

This blessing of a man, who just accidentally confessed to him, didn’t run away or abandoned him the moment he discovers who he was. Admittedly, he hasn’t told him about Sam, or what the Rat King did to him in Valor… _yet._ But now, he felt safe right here, in Mumbo’s arms.

Maybe this is will work out.

He wrapped his arms around Mumbo and pressed his face against his chest. His wings following suit, engulfing them both.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you opened the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_Am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

“I like you too.” Grian whispered, “You showed me something that I couldn’t see. You opened my eyes and you made me believe.”

“I promise you, Gri, I will not leave this place until they let you into Hermitcraft with me. I can’t just give up on his—on _us.”_

_I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPEEDRUN WRTING INTENSIFIES*
> 
> O k a y s o!
> 
> I have FINALLY done this! I had the plot lines written down but I just never got around writing it since school and the occasional writer's block. BUT, it's here, and it exist and it may not be the best thing I've done but I tried my best with my limited time. So I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch you on the flip side!
> 
> Love, Stella


	35. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tie me up and try to break me!  
> But you will never change my mind  
> I'd rather die than let you make me betray him!  
> The years move on with or without me  
> I'm already gone cuz' I'm living... On borrowed time

To say that there were no good things that came from being a Watcher, Grian would be lying.

Of course, it wasn't all dark and gloomy ALL the time. Especially with the endless possibilities Grian has left unexplored from being one of the most powerful living creatures in the universe, he gets a lot of fun from it if he hides it with enough effort and get away with it. It's a lot of work, but it was worth it at the very end; like his "Creative Testing World" that he conjured up to draft his builds. It was forbidden, but he hid it right from the Watcher's nose that he still uses it to this day.

Why is this important?

Six days from that one stormy night, Grian and Mumbo thought about what they could do together. Neither of them was sure if it could be called a "date,” or a result of their boredom from their worn out routine.

Or both, but they're still unsure.

Either way, it started with a conversation of "What Can Grian Do with His God Powers?"

* * *

"So what exactly can you do with them?" Mumbo asked, "I mean—with what you've told me, seems like you're all powerful." 

The pair sat on Mumbo's bed, Grian sitting on the edge with his wings spread out behind him; Mumbo sitting between them with a pair of sheers and tweezers in his hand, preening them carefully after weeks of being neglected.

Grian was spralwed over his bed with his wings out in the open when Mumbo walked into "his" house and noticed how—unkept his wings were. He wasn't wrong! He's kept them hidden for so long that he forgot to take care of them, feathers overgown in some places with their hairs skrewd. So as awkward it was, Mumbo shyly asked if he may preen them for Grian.

And so here they were.

“I’m not _all_ powerful. There is a higher power above all of us but—OW!”

Mumbo guiltily holds a stray feather that he plucked out by accident between the tweezers, “I’m sorry! I thought it was just feather stucked in between!”

“It’s okay Mumbo, it just surprised me,” Grian assured, “Continuing, Watchers are not all powerful. Our power comes from somewhere, and that’s this thing called the ‘Interitum’. Nobody really told me what it is—actually, no one really knows. All I know it’s the origin of the universe, and created the Watchers to be its stewards. They’ve been bringing people foreward to see if the Interitum will pass on its power, but they’ve never succeeded yet.”

Mumbo froze behind him, “What happens to the people who failed?”

“From what I’ve heard, they get returned to where they came from. I mean—there’s no point in letting them stay if they would rather to be somewhere else.”

“What about you?”

Grian shrugge simply, pulling back his wings a little bit in uncertainty, “I haven’t been tried yet. I’ve ran away before they even got the chance.”

“Do you think you will pass?” Mumbo finally asked after breaking out of his racing thoughts, “If you don’t, will you still join me in Hermitcraft?”

“If Xisuma will have me that is,” Grian tensed up a little as he felt the soft bristles of a brush against the feathers of his wings, “And I don’t think I will pass anyway. They’ve been trying a lot of people for millenia and they never succeede. What’s so special about me?”

“Everything about you is special, Gri.”

* * *

Grian took it upon himself to create two small worlds for each of them. It wasn’t anything fancy or robust like the ones he creates under the supervision of the Watchers. It was just a few chunks big and is safely tucked away in one corner of the universe, away from the prying eyes of those who searches for him.

“What are we doing again?”

“Simple! Each of us are gonna have the whole day to build something in our expertise and then we will swap worlds! You can make something redstone-sorcory related, and I’ll build something, switch, and then improve each other’s builds!”

“That… actually sounds fun!”

“Great!” Grian beamed happily, before bouncing to Mumbo’s side—the sand of the beach slightly spraying them both as Grian opens his wings and grabs Mumbo by the arm. “Now don’t let go! I really don’t want you to spend years floating around in a dark abyss.”

“Wait WHAT—“

**~ <3~**

“Give a man a warning will you?”

Grian laughed as Mumbo bends over and takes a deep breath, “I told you to hold on!”

“That doesn’t really count as a warning, Gri!”

“No it does,” Grian wheezes, still laughing at his misery. “You were just too slow to catch on!”

“I’m just a fragile human, Grian. I’m no god.” Mumbo glared.

“Aww sorry Mumby, I’ll make it up to you I promised,” Grian comforted while patting back, but still laughing at him. “Anyway, this is your world! Just be careful with the world boarder, if you step out of it I can’t protect you and it will hurt, okay?”

Mumbo nodded in understaning, the slight nausea from the trip slowly fading away as he stood straight up again. True to Grian’s description, the world was not that different from any other world except from the striped barrier that goes from the ground all the way to—he assumes— build limit.

Grian was about to teleport his own world when he saw Mumbo walk towards a tree, ready to punch it down. Did he seriously forget to tell him _the fun part?_ “Oh and by the way! I gave you temporary access to Creative Mode!”

Mumbo looked back at him quizzically, “Access to what now?”

“Creative Mode! You have inifite resources and you can fly! You can do those things while you’re in this world. Just check your inventory and it’s all there.”

Mumbo curiously shuffled through his inventory, his eyes widening as a whole stack of oak logs popped into existance. How come he never discovered this before?!

“Wait you said I can fly?! How am I suppose to do that?!”

“Just jump and—you’ll figure it out! It’s hard to explain!”

“No I won’t just ‘figure it out’! Grian come back here!”

Grian just gave him a smirk and waved at him, “Bye Mumbo!”

With a flash of light and a small vibration from his communicator, Grian was gone and left the world.

Mumbo sighed and shook his head in endearment. “Well… Guess I should start learning how to fly.”

* * *

It was fun learning about each other that way.

Grian giving Mumbo Creative Mode was one of the best decisions he has ever made, a rare occurance really. But he knows he won’t regret this one.

You haven’t seen the way Mumbo’s eyes light up in discovery of infinite redstone. How he has created the wildest contraptions out of thin air and drags Grian to see the wacky circuits he has created, and then proceeds to laugh at his cluelessness, then trying to teach him this “redstone-sorcery”—which Grian proceeds to pretend to understand but in reality, it’s still magic to him.

Mumbo, on the otherhand, has finally seen Grian in his moment. Where the lack of creative mode and resources doesn’t hold him back, creating beautiful structures and landforms as far as the eye can see. And no matter how much Grian says it’s “simple” or “not even that good”, he would shake his head and disagree. He often wonders how curious and mysterious Grian was, but he didn’t care—not anymore. All he cared about was how happy Grian was and how can he continue to be part the reason of that happiness.

So they kept going.

Mumbo didn’t comprehend at first how truly powerful Grian was as a Watcher, until, they kept doing these types of things. Grian creating worlds out of nothing and hiding them from the very people that are hunting him own. At some point, Grian _gifted_ him a world of his own. It was just a flat world, but it has no boarders. He was free to try and test his redstone contraptions there with the aid of Creative Mode. Mumbo couldn’t believe it and refuse to accept the gift, _because who gives someone a whole world?!_ But at the end, Grian arrived triumphant as he watches Mumbo fly around an tests his brand new “Redstone Testing World”.

Now, they’ve had several build swaps together and some were even with Grian’s remaining friends.

And Grian was happy.

For once in his life, he was _truly happy._

But all good things must come to an end.

“Do you reckon this place is clean enough?”

“Are you not going to organize your storage system before we go?”

“As if it’s _me_ who has a problem with keeping things organized.”

Grian gasped in offense mockingly, “HOW DARE!”

Mumbo bursts into laughter as he Grian hits his arm and stomps away, “Oh come on, Gri!” he wheezed.

“No! How dare you insult my lack of organization skills!”

Mumbo jogged up the path to walk beside him again, slinging an arm around the shorter’s shoulder, “I didn’t mean as a bad thing, Gri!”

Grian huffed but smiled nonetheless, “Fine, but you owe me a cookie.”

“And I now owe you a cookie,” he hummed, “Are you sure there’s no way we can bring our stuff with us to Hermitcraft?”

The pair has finally settled when they will join Hermitcraft, which was three days from now. A perfect timing for a world reset and a fresh start for the server.

Their plan was simple; Mumbo will arrive with Grian in the new world, and ask Xisuma if he can stay. If he says yes, then they will. If he says no, they will come back here and start projects together. They can move to a brand new world, of course, if Grian wanted to.

As for what they were?

No clue.

It’s like they’re together, but they’re not.

They will cross that bridge together when they come to it. For now, they need to get into Hermitcraft.

**~ <3~**

“And I now owe you a cookie,” he hummed, “Are you sure there’s no way we can bring our stuff with us to Hermitcraft?”

Grian shook his head, “I could probably help, but it will still be unfair to the others in Hermitcraft, won’t it?”

“Fair point, it’s a shame I would have to leave these diamonds behind though. Why did you guys make diamonds rare, Gri?” Mumbo smirked, “It would’ve been so much easier if they were like Iron—or better yet, _coal.”_

“But that ruins the point of having a valueable ore then? It’s going to be a lot more dull if life constantly hands you everything on a silver platter without having to work for it.”

“Another fair poi—“

"̸̧̡̗̣̙̬͓̻̠͕͕̫̓̌͑̒̀̏̒͊̉͂̐́̄̍͜Ḣ̴̛̟̮̜͈̦̱̖̥̰̼̗̓͐͊̐̈͆̎̓̆͐͂͛̂ę̷̧̮̱̫̱̬̩̘̖͉͓̮̍̎̃̊̔̆̀̂̚̕̚͜͠l̴͈̰̲͑̀͐̇͒̀̆̓̎̎͘͝͝l̵̨̛̖̟̳͈̳̟̣̩͈̭̐̋͆͛̿̄̾͗͊̐̓͘̕͠͝͝ô̶̡͚̱͋̏̈́̈́̓͋́͝ ̶̨̳͈̝͖̌̀̎̆̓̊͠͝X̵̼̗͚̼̹̙̐̈́̉͝e̴̺͓͔͈̣̙̬̼͖̾̉̽̆͆̄̈́̅̊͗̔̈́̐̅l̸̢̪͖̳̊̈̆͋́̈́͝q̸̢̨͕͙͕̥̲̣͖̜̞͙̩̖̉̇̈̒̈́͒͐̂̾̾̀͌͑͝͝û̵̼͖́̊̾̀͋̇̆͘ͅą̷̹͓͖̜̥͖̠̝͕̞͖̖͉̥̪̓̉̈́̈͂͛̋̓͑̕ͅ.̸̨̧̻̣͔̥̦̱̟͈̱̹͍́"̶͍̦͉̹̦͎̲͎̤͖̮͉̥͉̽̇͋̓̾̌͑̈̉̆̿͘͠͠

Grian froze.

_No._

"̴̨͕̺̣̭̤̝̫̝̽̇͋͌̃̃̈̕͘͠D̴͕͉͖̻͖̳̜̞̜̪̾̎̑̍̈̔̃̄͂̈̑̃̐̚͘͜͝ị̴̛͓͍̼̥͖̯̿d̶̢̛͓̱̠̰̘͚̂̆͋̍̔ͅ ̶̡̘͖͎͍͎̘͚̘̲̈́̀̆̓̄͆̿͐ÿ̴̨͔̘̯̬́̓̓̋̿̀o̶̡̖̲̫͍̝̮̙̱̮̥̞̐̉͛̆̄̏̊̊̄̈̚͝͠u̶̯͇̱̱͖͙̠̖̖̼̣͇͙͚͐̌̉͐̏͠ ̴̧̢̨̢̞̙̙͉̳̯̫̣̜͍͙͕̅͆̿̂̈r̷̭̪̣̗̫̞̟͖͚̩̮̭͐̑͐͊̐̆͂͘ę̶̫̥̟͔͉̤̫͎̰̒̊̾͋͗͑͘̚͝ȁ̷̧̡̺̣̦̱̳̮̯͓̯̻͔͎͍͔͗̒͋͒͑̚l̵̨̛̛̥̩̺͈͍̪̦̬̣̥̱̯͒̆͌̾̈͜͝l̷̥̝̦̜͚̜̺̯̅̿͐͊̓̚͝y̷̨̧̰̝̬̮̞̮̥̱̬̯̲͎͛̒̓̽͋̑̋ ̵̳̥̙͈̳̎̽̑́̈̽t̶͖͓̣̪̭̞̱̜̂̈́͒̔̈̽͐̌̈̇̏̈́̏͘͘͜͝ḩ̶͚̘̦̺̮̞͒̈͘͠i̶̗͎̽̋͛͠͠n̵̟͇͚͇̦̩̉̌̑́̓̃̎̿͌͋̑̒̽͝k̶̨̧̞͖͉̠̙̆͆̄͗̅̑́̕̕ ̴̧̢͖͍̟̞͚͙͎̤͊͜ý̸̢̥͈̩̖̔͋̓͌̄̾̈̽̊̍̇̉̅͜͝͝ͅö̸͈̩̣̱͎̯́͘͘ũ̵̧͔̲͎̞̻͍̫̻͚̺̲̲̬̃͝ ̸̨̡̧̳̯̥̻̪̳̝̥̰̙̫͂̆̉̑̒͋̎͆͐̚̚͜ͅc̸̡̗̞̬͖̣͔̲̻͇̒̃̂͊̌͜a̸̛̛̭̺̪̘̗̋̒͌̅̓̾̒̈͌͝ͅͅn̴̨̛̲̱̩̣̝̱͇̳̭̬̙̎̈̽̎̏̅̓̎͂͝ ̵͈̳̳̑͋̂̎̑̋͗̄ě̸̢̡̢͎̝̪͉̗̣͓̘̫̯͔̠̎̄͗̉͆̈́̋͗̾͘͝s̸̢͙̗̘̝͔̜̱̳̰̦̼̠̰͗͒̈́͆̊̈́̊̎͋̓̓͜ͅc̶̯̜̩̼̯̈́̇͗̇̂͘ͅa̷͇̥̐͒̆̀̏̚͘p̴̡̟͓̳̰̜̪̰̹͖͌͂̓̈́̓ë̴̡̮̼͇͎̻́̾̑͛̃͝ ̵͕̰̣̾̒̓̂̿̓͐̋͊̚̕ư̶͖͚͔̼͓̓͑̽͒̇̔̑͆̓̿̍́͘̕ͅs̴̡̛̬̬̤̦̱͓̰͚͗͛͌̊͋̎̂̆͑̔̿̊̋͠͝ͅͅ,̴̨͈̬̗̐ ̸̢̗̩͔̼̱͎̟̌͐̍͝ͅd̴̨̢̮͙̭̤͎̩̝̘͙̯̋̈́̆̅̋̈́̋ȩ̸̡̳͓̖̖̻͚̦̦̖͇͓́̿̌̊a̴̛͇͐̕r̸̨̡̬̲͖̝͓̭͙͕͎͓̟̫̮̬̓͆̾͗̿͛̍̆͛̔͑͘̕͜͝͠?̵̡̥͈̗͎̪̺͈̔̌̅̂͑͛̋̂͑͊͘̚̚͝"̶̮̻̪̙͇̱̤̥̪̹̠͈͚̓͗̽͋̔͜ͅ

“—ian? Grian are you aokay?” he heard Mumbo’s voice. But it was an echo, like he was falling into a dark abyss and he was too far away to reach.

Grian was kicked out of the front seat and into the back.

The Watchers can see _everything._

Ț̵͉̦͙̝̘h̵̢̞̘̠͛̿͗̉̓̑ͅi̷͉̣̣͚̖̥̕n̵̺̹͆͜k̸̳͕͂̋ ̴̨̙̣͑ȃ̶̙̻͔̋́̾g̸̳̯̺͕͙̀͝á̶̫͉̓͐͐̕͜ï̶͖͔n̶̗͔̲͕͕͗̈,̸̛̛̖̙͗̓͋͝ ̴̝͎̖̯̈́̈́͜Ẋ̷̢̛̜͔̲͈̠̳͐̿e̷̢͉̯̓͛̓͂͝͝l̵̜̻̳̭̹͖͎̃͒̃q̵̧̞͙̻͑ư̸̗̫̹̙͈̎͊͒̆̈́͠a̸̞̳͂̂̎͝͝.̵̲̲̑ ̵̫̅̃W̶͖͇̉̿̆͝e̵̙͂̋̔͛̀'̴̘͖̬͕̏͒͒͆̍̈́v̴̳̪̋̋͌͝e̵̞̫̭̠̗̊̒̔̽̋͝ ̷̡̨̘̬̩̩̍̆̉̆͌̕s̶̟̞̽̒̎̎̚e̷̘̟̺̼͚͌̍͜e̵̦͔̯̠͂̍͛̋n̷̬̘̅̓̈́̑ ̷̰͖͔̤̯͓̦̑t̴̡̩̤̬̜͗ẖ̶̭̆̽̋͋͝͠͝e̶̖̲̩̩̰̝̓͊̌̆̀͝ ̵͙̅̋̄͜w̸̺͈͖̥͉̝̍̅̽̌͜͠ǫ̵̫̓̄r̶͈̃l̷̻̂d̸̪̘͈̼̈́̏s̴͔̉̇͂͗͘̚ ̷̛̞͉̄̎̀̓͠ẏ̶͚̱͙̯̦̭͓̌̋o̷̥̥͝ū̶̧̫͑̿̓̑́̚ ̵͖͎̯̣͊̿̊͝h̵̲̓̍͛͝a̷̧̺̫̤͎̐̈́ṽ̵̡̤̩ę̷̨͔̖̮͉̀̏̽̅͆̈́͜ ̷̨̗̳̰͍͐̈́́͆͗̊̂c̴̩͙̤͙̝̓͊r̸̺̞͚̲͗͑̔͝ė̴͎̪̄a̷͉͈͕̼͕̘̔͝ṫ̸̲͎̬̃̎̌̆͜e̵̡̠͎̖̥͉̓̍̓ͅd̷͇̺̝͊͗̎̉ͅ.̴̯̜̠̭͗͗͒̈́̾͘͝ ̷͚̗̼̈́͆̋̃̚͜Y̷̘̮̳̗͊̀͂o̸̝̩̠̫̬͔̿̓͗͘u̴̹̗͚͈͆͠ ̵̙̮̪̐͛͋c̴̤͕̣̺̙̝̭̀͗̒̚͝a̵͍͔̼͚͔̓̀͑̏n̸̖͕̒̅̇̏̏ņ̴͉͕̯͖̜̙̈́o̷̎͜ţ̷̲̱̭̗̣̻̑ ̶͔̻͔͜͝r̵̗̤̟̳͎̙̐̊̒̃͗ų̶̦͐̽̈̀n̴̨̖̥͊̋̆̈̕ ̵̖̮͖̞̳̠̊̂̈́f̷̡̡͖͔̪̣̤̓̍ṛ̵͑̕ö̸̥́̽͛̈́͝m̵͚̲͉̬͑̐̈̍͘ ̷̛̫͎̬̜͍͖̉̈́͑̈́̓f̴̀̇͜ͅr̷̛̤̩̲̗̼̽͛͂̃ơ̴̭̥̘̪̗̟̖̈͒̈́̍̌m̶̝͇̮̳̘̩͌̕ͅ ̴̛̭͑̑̉̂̅ţ̵̛̠̭̍̅̕ȟ̵̪̓͌ȅ̴̜͍ ̴̡̹̻̻̥̩̌r̸̦̹̘̖͙̆͊e̵̯͕̒͐̊ŝ̸͖̯̭͕̲̈p̴̧̫̫̞̰̭͇̽̋̈́͋̿ŏ̸̢̝̞̹͎̤̾̈́̌̅̇̎͜ṇ̵̝͓̞̊͜s̶̩̼̲̯͓̠̼͂ḯ̸͈̄̎̈́̋̐̚b̴̡̯̞̯̎̊̒̓i̴͚̓͛̋͘l̷̫̑ĩ̶̺͈͓͙̑̿̒ͅt̶̤͙͉͝ḭ̶̩̣̳̓̑e̷͕̟͖̦̹̍̍s̷̛̠̯͉̓͊͛̔͘ ̵͇͉̦̝̤̳̳͗͒̃̉̆̑t̶͎̣̺̫̰͚̂͑͂̑h̴̥̆̔̋̃̈́a̵͎̺̭̻̟͛̇͒͝ͅt̸͓̩̎͊͊ ̷̰̰̘̔̄ỹ̶͓̠̜o̸̺̣̩̟͍̰͆̐̋u̷̦͓͗ ̷̢͓͙̞̩̻͌͋͗͆̅͝͝š̴̪̀̂̽͝ì̴̡̛̘̦͖̦̇̈́͊g̵̢̭̖͉̈́̈́̏̒̎ñ̶͎̘̫̍e̶̢̢̪̖͙̅̂͘ͅd̶̦͈̟̺̥̖̖͊͆̈́ ̶̧̪͕͔͓̞̒͜u̴̘͂̄̂͗͜p̷̢͇̙̹̚̕͠ ̷̪̪̩̠͚̋̋̈́f̸͈̹̭̯͙̝͍͝ớ̴̱̙͓̩̥̯͐̔̈̓ȑ̶̭̣͘.̴̱̟̕͜͜Ȋ̶̫͕ţ̸̨̖͈͎̪̞̬̟̗̯̻̟̾̇͋̔̃̅̎͊̈́̍͌̈́̈́͘'̸̨̧̛͙̬͈̼̟͈̻̘͎̘̙̯̑̽̈́͂͌̈́̄̇͘ș̸͚̥̣̫̠͚̬̱̹̍̌ ̴̡̡̧͚͎̹͚̦͇̖̰͕̪͈͚͎̆̿͊̔͗͠ͅẙ̵̼̲̱̪͓̖̟̬͐̐̅̓ó̵̡̱̖̣̰̩̘͇̿͗̊̇̅̾͘͘͘ụ̴̱̖̹͕̪̙̦̬̣̃ȑ̴̢̻͉̱͓̼̠̹͕̬̬͓̯͆̇̈́ ̸̧͕̼͕͎̜̑͗̌̆͛̏̃͌͋͠͝͝t̴̛͖͖̪̠͇̦̱͂́̊̓̆͑̓͂̈́̀̽̕̕ū̴̻͕̗̙̖̱͙̝͎̺ͅr̴̛͚̳̗͙̥̻͔͕̖͙̅͂͑̓̽͂̒̒́̒̅n̷͇͗̑̉͆̅͝͝͠.̴̢͕̦̣̜͍̖̾̆͌͒̓̇̇̓͗̐̾͂́̃̇̚͝ͅ"̷̢̡̺͖̼̖̮͕͕̟̍̔̈

He felt someone grab him by his shoulders and started shaking him, “Gri? Gri what’s wrong?”

"̵̧̼̮̰͒̉̃̌̏̆̄̔C̷̭̺̖͔̫͈̽̌̾̂͌͐̕͝͝͝ở̴̥̦̰̝͇͙̖̤̟͋̈́̿͘͝m̴̛̼̠̭͈͙̝̣̣̺͖͜ͅe̶̯͓̜̠̟̅̄̊́͛͋̒̈̎̽̈̾̚͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̡̧̩͉͙̘̩̠̰̞̞̤͆͂̐̃̿̇͂h̷̨̠͙͍̲̠̩͕͕̠̘̖̯͙̳̯͐̈́͑͘̕͠o̸̥̞̥͕̫͙̜̥͓̘̪͑͆͌͜͜m̷̨̭̺͚̝̭̘̤͔̯͚̖͇̈́͆è̵̞͚̣͚͈̅̋͐̾̈̋͌̌̂͐͜.̶̗̤̠̳̩̐͊͘"̴̢̱͕̜̳̞̦̺̟͕̆͋̊ͅ

Grian was suddenly shoved back into his consciousness, no longer was he lingering in the dark abyss. No, he was faced by a worried Mumbo who hel him close. “Grian? Please you’re worrying me.”

He knew what was about to happen, he has seen it all before – right before his very eyes. The world he created and his friends reduced into nothing but ashes. Grian thought he has fully escaped them, he thought he has slipped past their fingertips.

But he was sadly mistaken.

And he couldn’t bare to see Mumbo turn into ashes as friends did.

Grian felt a single tear run down his cheek as he looked back at Mumbo with glassy eyes, “You have to go.”

Mumbo was taken aback, “What?” They had a plan. They knew what they’re suppose to do. They were supposed to stay _together._

“Please, they’ve found me—they’ve foun _us_ ,” he explained shakily, “You have to leave before they get you too.”

All he wanted was Grian to stay by his side, and now Mumbo was helplessly listening to him wish to leave with the very reasons why the met in the first place. “Grian we talked about this! You have to come with me! You’ll be safe in Hermitcraft!” Mumbo begged, hoping that Grian will stay with him. But instead of getting the answer he wished, Grian shook his head.

“There is no place in the universe I could be safe right now—“ Grian wiped his tears with his sweater, “—I have to finished what I begun.”

Mumbo, for the first time, mustered up the courage and took Grian’s hands in his, “Please. I can’t just leave you here to die.”

“I won’t die. That is the only thing I can promise you. I will continue living and fighting for _you_ , no matter what hell they put me throught,” Grian took back his hand with a mournful smile on his face, “But I can’t lose you too.”

“I will come and find you one day, Gri. I will not give up on you.”

“You don’t have to,” Grian rested a hand on Mumbo’s chest. “I will come and find you.”

He pushed Mumbo back with all of his power, teleporting him away an out of his world and into Hermitcraft. He will cover up his tracks for him, he’ll be safe there.

And as he stood there, alone after so many months, the skies darkened and the wind blew. He has to live—he can’t just die.

He has to live… for Mumbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!
> 
> Oh my god this is so last minute that it h u r t s.
> 
> Anyway, I ended up writing this cuz' we had a quiz in my English Lit. the other day.
> 
> AND I FAILED
> 
> UNRIGHTFULLY SO!
> 
> My ever so loving teacher decided to limit the uses of punctuation marks. And I just cannot.
> 
> So I sulked in my writing corner for a few days and wrote this out to prove a point!
> 
> My failed quiz rage aside, I will start pre-writing chapters again but I just have to wait for my 2nd set of exams to finish before I can start. So I hope I can do a lot before my other OTHER exam kicks in. I really wanna try and update more often : D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it even though it's last minute. I love you guys!
> 
> Imma pass out now.  
> Love, Stella


	36. Borrowed Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating death with every breath  
> And every song and every sigh  
> 'Cause every day that I don't die  
> Is borrowed time!

_Breathe, Grian._

He stared at the spot where Mumbo stood. Mumbo should be in Hermitcraft’s new world and will be at world spawn as any new player would join. Now, Grian knows his powers were flawed, that they can still be seen and detected by those who are above him; But damn it all to hell if he was going to let the Watchers get their hands on Mumbo.

He just has to try hard enough.

_He has to._

The loud crackling thunder echoed through the air, the once blue skies overtaken by grey. Followed by the strong gust of winds and the sound of water clashing around him deafened him. But Grian didn’t flinch—not in the slightest.

He didn’t know why, but he was not afraid. Not anymore.

“Hello, Xelqua.”

Grian turned around slowly, his expression blank. Before him, was a familiar creature in pruple robes and bright red hair, “Red. Of course it would be you who will drag me back.”

“I would love nothing more!” Red laughed darkly, “Especially after that stunt that you pulled in Evo! Do you have _any_ ideas how much inconvinience it was to take care of? A rogue Watcher lose in the Universe!”

“The destruction of Evo was never in our agreement!” Grian spat. He clenched his fists as he shakes slightly from the memory of watching Evo burn to the ground, “I agreed that I will train _more_ if I left for Evo! I agreed that I will come back after the deadline you set for me! I _agreed_ that I will go through the Trial nonetheless!”

Grian suddenly felt his muscles tense as he froze into a statue, unable to move his body under the control of Red. _Damn Watcher magic._

He winced as he was stiffly forced onto his knees, eyes cast down at the wet soil beneath him, thunder booming louder in the air.

“YOU DO NOT TALK BACK AT ME BOY!” Red fumed as she steps closer to his knelt body, “YOU MIGHT’VE HID FROM US FOR TOO LONG BUT YOU ARE STILL BENEATH ME. YOU ARE NOT A BORN WATCHER, YOU ARE A HUMAN WHO HAD THE ENOUGH LUCK TO BE A WATCHER. KNOW. YOUR. PLACE.”

Grian wanted so much to hurl insults at the godess, to say so much about this was no luck and he would’ve loved nothing more but be a simple human once again. But the control Red had over him rendered his voice useless—his mouth refusing to even open and let him defend himself.

Red must’ve felt his resistance against her control for he heard her scoff at his pathetic attempts of defense. “If I had any say in this, I would strike you down where you stood,” she paused, “But I won’t. You will be brought back to the center of the universe and be put on trial for the Interitum. After all, the spectacular performance you put on Evo proved that you might actually succeed.”

“I refuse to be a living battery for all of you!” Grian growled as he partially broke away from her control before Red reels him back in.

“Well too bad. You made your bed, now lay in it.”

* * *

Grian lets out a gasp of pain as he was flung to a stone wall, hearing some crack as he felt his right wing take the fall before also inevitably hitting the ground as well.

"--just don't understand why we are still keeping him under our wing, Astrid! He has proven nothing but a heathen of a human!"

"You have eyes, do you not? Do not deny the clear fact that Xelqua is something we have never seen before. And you have said it with your own words, Red; He stands a chance against the Interitum."

The footsteps stopped as the voices paused, "And if he doesn't?"

"Then he shall be like the others."

The sound of metal scraping screeched in Grian's ear as his cell door opened, before Astrid stepped in with Red right behind her.

  
  


"Pleasure to finally be in your presence, Xelqua. You've given us quite the scare."

Despite the burning pain shot through his body, Grian forced himself back on his feet, his wings limp on the ground as he glared at the two Watchers. "I wish I could say the same for you, Astrid."

  
  


"Now don't be like that dear. It is, afterall, your fault that you have doomed Evo. We were simply doing our part."

"How was destroying _my_ creation doing your part?!" Grian exclaimed in anger, "I asked for _your_ blessing if I may go! And you never mentioned anything about its destruction! If I knew that the friends I had left were going to die because of me I wouldn't have gone back at all!"

"Oh you poor naive, child. You are a Watcher now, Xelqua. You now have responsibilities and duties beyond human comprehension! That is why we are to never mingle with humans, we must never lose sight of our duty and godhood."

"I forgot to mention, Astrid." Red interrupted from her place behind Astrid. But Grian continued to glare at her smug smirk, _what is it now?_

"Speak your mind, Red." 

"There was another."

Grian paled. _Oh god please not Mumbo._

Astrid froze at the statement, turning to Red for confirmation, "Are you certain?"

Red nodded, "He knows about the Interitum, and Xelqua's status as a Watcher. The fool has given him this information but now his whereabouts are unknown."

"You possess the ability to locate any being in the universe. If anyone can find him, it will be you."

"That's the problem. I can't find him."

Astrid paused, " _What?"_

_"_ I know. I never thought it was possible."

"How poses a better question, Red."

Red nodded at Grian with a wicked smirk, knowing full well the consequence of the situation, "You can always ask him." 

The pair stared back at him with blank expressions. God what would he give to literally get absorbed by the wall and disappear from existence at this very moment.

He back away from the two Watchers, his back pressing against the cold stone wall, the pain from his injured wing flaring up again from his movement. But nonetheless, Grian kept his mouth shut-- not a single word escaping his lips.

_He can do this._

"Do what you must to convince him to reveal his whereabouts. We need this mortal to be terminated before he spreads any more of our secrets. While Xelqua is not being put forth for the trial, you may go any lengths to know his location. But he must not be killed."

Grian felt a little of his strength wash away at the command. He feared-- although a little-- for his life.

_"Any lengths" is too powerful of a permission to give._

"Glad to see that we're on the same page, Astrid."

* * *

_ How much of this can he take before he finally cracks? _

"Honestly, I'm impressed that you are still being stubborn right now."

"I have always been stubborn," Grian panted, "Why do you think I am still alive?"

Another wave of burning--  _ scorching  _ pain engulfed his whole being. They've been at this for so long that the days were starting to blend together into nothing but never ending  _ pain. _ Only stopping for a short amount of time for him to eat pitiful servings of raw potatoes and water, sleep if he was lucky, but he doesn't get those too often.

Grian whimpers quietly at the pain as he felt his wing twitching, desperately trying to escape the chains that it was bound to.

And then it all stopped abruptly and he was left gasping for breath.

"One day, Xelqua. That stubborness will be your downfall," Red smirked but then frowned as Grian continued to show resistance despite the torture. She didn't do anything else but walk out of his cell and calling for the guards, presumably asking for them to put him back to how he was positioned.

Grian was tired. Tired beyond belief.

These days, he often wondered if he should've just let himself die by the hand of Sam. Or the many  _ many  _ encounters he had with torturers and strange creatures that wished for either; pleasure, information, or food.

That was what was happening, wasn't it? Back to being a scapegoat and tortured. Still powerful, but tortured.

_ Kinda what happened to him in The Kingdom of Valor. _

Did he really just trade one abuse with another?

Yes. Yes he did.

As he expected, two guards filed into his cell as per Red's command.

Unlike the Watchers, the guards were humanoid beings. They were not created by the Interitum, but rather, the Watchers themselves as protection for the fortress they live in-- not that they need them.

They always wore glinting, enchanted armour with their helmet covering their face with a sword sheathed on their hip. Come to think of it, Grian has never seen their face before.

All he knew was they have no empathy, no soul, and no mind of their own. Created to be the perfect puppets for the Watchers as they only respond to their command.

Normally, that will apply to him. But now he was a prisoner, not a master.

The guards unbuckled him from the chair that he was tied down to, letting out a pained whimper as they unnecessarily shoved him to the ground--the chains that bound his wrists clunking as he fell.

Grian couldn't bring himself to move from his position, tears welling up in his eyes as he just laid on the cold, stone, ground-- the scraping of the wooden chair echoing in his cell as the guards dragged it out of the door.

"I would like to speak to the prisoner." A voice calmly commanded. And all of the sudden, the scrapping stopped and was replaced with the noise of footsteps marching out of the door and slight rustling of fabric.

  
  


“Grian?” 

Grian looked up at his visitor. There in front of him, was the only friend he had seen in god knows how long.

“Silver?”

She reached for her mask and peeled it off her face, revealing the shining hazel eyes that were forcefully hidden underneath.

“Oh god what have they done to you?!” Silver scurried to his side, gently tugging him up. Grian winced as she helped him sit into a much more comfortable position and lead his back against the wall for support. “I was about to ask if you’re okay—clearly not.”

“Yeah I’m not doing that well lately if you’ve noticed.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t help earlier,” She apologized, shifting his wings into a less damaging position, “I didn’t know that you were down here! I just overheard whispers how they finally found you earlier. But I brought this.”

Silver reached behind her revealed a small white pouch, “I brought some bandages and some other things, figured you need them.”

“Thanks but—“ Grian pulled up the sleeves of his tattered sweater, revealing burns and black veins crawling under his skin from all the torture he went through, “—I don’t think these can be fixed with bandages.”

Silver tearfully looked at his bruises before pulling him into a hug, careful of his injuries. Silver was one of his only friends in this dimension, she was like the rest of them, taken from her life and forced into being a godhood without telling her the consequences. According to her, she was a netherborn. She lived and grew in the nether along with her kind and families. But the Watchers wanted to know what would happen if a  _ netherborn _ —the complete opposite of their kind—was forced to control End powers. So, they offered her unlimited power and the promise of the ability to explore the Overworld; and as a foolish, desperate, young netherborn, she didn’t know of the consequences of this and accepted the offer.

She only realized this offer was not like as they promised when she was in scorching pain for months. Losing control of both her nether and Watcher powers as they were in a constant battle against each other. Silver was in constant pain as she constantly shifted between her two sides—making her code unstable as it continued.

But as time passed, Grian and Xisuma helped her cope with her two sides, but sadly were unable rid of the pain. Silver simply just got used to the burning pain of her unstable code. Ever since then, it was her, Grian, and Xisuma against the world.

“Why did you run, Gri?” She whispered as she pulled away, “You know that you can’t run from them.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Grian quickly defended, “Have you heard about Evo?”

Silver nodded in confirmation, then Grian continued, “After—whatever I did to Evo, I passed out and then teleported to a random world.”

“But you  _ stayed,  _ Gri. You could’ve returned and maybe  _ they _ would’ve been a lot kinder. I’m pretty sure Red is enjoying this opportunity way too much.”

“She always hated me, you know this Silver,” Grian chuckled sadly. It was true, Red always favored Silver more than Grian—probably because she was able to pretend a lot better than him, “I just watched my friends die and my world destroyed. I didn’t really want to go back to the people that did it.”

Silver carefully rolled up his sleeves back up, looking at the burns and veins once again, “Were you alone? In the world you ended up in I mean.”

“Well—“ Grian bit his lip, “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Grian watched as her eyes trailed down at the chains on his wrists. They both know these weren’t just ordinary chains, the purple veins that were engraved into it was a dead giveaway. No matter how much Grian tried, his efforts of breaking them or even trying to heal himself were just absorbed by the chains, rendering him powerless.

“I-I met someone.”

“Was it a good or a bad someone?”

“I-It was good. He was a good someone.”

Silver looked back at him, “ _ Oh.” _

Grian chuckled nervously at her growing smirk, “’Oh’ what?”

“Oh nothing,” She shrugged—a knowing smirk still plastered on her face, “I know that look.”

“What look?”

“You know what I mean, Grian. No need to pull that denial on me,” She scooted and took a seat beside Grian, shifting his wing and leaning against the wall, “So… What’s he like?”

Grian choked on air at the question, coughing violently and Silver softly patting his back, “I-Wha-WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!”

“WHAT? If my friend just literally abandoned his godhood and ran away with a stranger, he better be someone good!”

“I did not ran away with a stranger!”

“Oh yeah? Then what do you call the thing you did?”

“Uh… Hiding away with a stranger?”

“Same difference,” Silver simply waved him off, “Now come on! What was he like?!”

Grian turned away from her, “…Where do you want me to even start?”

Silver shrugged, “What about how he treats you?”

“Well… When he found me I was unconscious and he took care of me until I recovered. I never actually told him how and why I got there, but he didn’t ask! He just—kinda took me in and took care of me? I only told him pretty recently—whenever recently was—and he was suppose to take me with him to a world so he can protect me especially since it had Xisuma as an admin—“

“XISUMA?!” Silver interrupted with a shocked exclamation, her eyes widening at the revelation, “As in…  _ our  _ Xisuma?! How was that even possible?!”

“What? I’m sure it’s  _ our  _ Xisuma. And what’s wrong with that? He failed the trial didn’t he? Wasn’t the deal was if you fail, you get returned to your old life?”

Silver’s expression hardened into anger before melting into sorrow, “By now Grian, you should know better about making deals with the Watchers.”

Grian felt as if cold water was doused onto him as dread formed in the pit of his stomach.  _ The Watchers never keeps their end of the bargain. _

He swallowed before asking the dreaded question, “What happened?”

“If you are put forth the Interitum and  _ fails,  _ you practically just signed up for a death sentence,” she expalined quietly, her expression dark, “No one can handle that amount of  _ raw _ power. It destroys both the body and mind. That’s why they kept looking for a scapegoat to sacrifice—“ She paused as she choked from holding back her tears, “—I know this because I watched Xisuma’s trial as per Red’s request. They just left him for dead, Gri. I know for a fact that he’s dead because I was the one that threw his body to the void.

At this point, I don’t know which one’s worse; pass and be used by the Watchers, or fail and die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My background music for this was Borrowed Time from Death Note: The Musical, look it up!
> 
> Anyway, first batch of exams passed (finally) and I'm pre-writing chapters again! Though, updates may still be slow especially since I wrote and uploaded "If the World Was Ending". But nonetheless, I hope you're enjoying Grian's story so far, cuz' I'm having fun unraveling everything and I hope you find it as satisfying as I do!
> 
> I'll keep this short, so I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> Love, Stella
> 
> P.S I hid something in the comments in one of the chapters... yeah and it's pretty important in concerns of what's going to happen to Grian-


End file.
